Every Rose has a Thorn
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Emily Luna Rose was about to have her 21st birthday until her life was turned upside down by the MRD. Who would've guessed that her neighbor Randy was holding a man who could change her life forever including her brother. Logan/OC
1. HEROES RETURN PART 1

**This is the first time doing the Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic. I mostly do Jim and Ariel fancics but I wanted to do something different. So I hope you enjoy this.**

Heroes Return Part 1

(Emily's POV)

My name is Emily Luna Rose. I have auburn hair but my tips and bangs are raven hair. And no they are not dyed its natural. I have forest green eyes and today is my 21st birthday. My father always said that we are born different and he was right. Yep you guessed it, I'm a mutant. Well, a Class 7 level mutant, but a mutant nonetheless. I have two brothers that live with me.

My middle brother Jaden, he's a mutant as well; his powers allow him to heal others and copy powers just by looking. His hair color is blonde with icy blue eyes. And the little brother his name is Cody. His hair was chestnut brown with orange eyes. Strange, huh? His mutant powers allow him to transform into wolf, a werewolf to be exact. To think he developed his X-gene at the age of 12. I only develop my powers at the age of 14.

I thought after my father left to look for his old friend, Charles Xavier, things would be quite simple and boy was I wrong. Cody kept looking at the window after school hoping that the old man would come back walking through that door. Jaden left because he lost faith in our dad and we never heard from him again. So it's just me and Cody.

It's been one year since Jaden left and here I am. In my kitchen, making my own birthday cake. I know that Cody likes vanilla and I looked at the timer and said with a smile, "Almost done."

I was in a white tank top with blue jeans and white sandals. I didn't wear make-up on my silk cream skin because I thought natural beauty was important. I saw the bus coming and I heard the timer going off and said with a smile as I put my oven mitts on, "Okay, time to pull out the cake."I pulled the cake out and inhaled the sweet vanilla. This cake made me want to eat the whole thing to myself.

Cody came in his black baggy sweater and baggy cargo pants. He was even wearing white sneakers with an x on each shoe. He was a fan of the X-Men because he looked up to them and so do I. I believe that mutants and humans can co-exist and I have proof.

Our next door neighbors know that we are mutants. Their little girl named Erica thinks that Cody likes it when he's in his werewolf form. I heard that they went out on a trip, Randy and Jillian knew how family is important. Cody said with a smile as he dropped off his backpack, "I'm going to Erica's for a bit."

I laughed and asked with a smirk, "Getting cozy with Erica, are we?" Cody blushed and said defensively, "No. I heard that they brought someone over." I shook my head and said with a smile as he closed the door behind him, "Don't stay too long." I sighed and said as I picked up the cake, "I might as well see the new stray they brought in." I went next door and knocked. I said with a smile, "Randy, it's me Emily." Randy opened the door and said with a smile as I walked in, "Come in. Oh, and Happy Birthday." I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "Thank you. I didn't have the time to put on the icing but it'll have to do."

I put the cake down in the kitchen and asked with a smile, "So what did you bring in?" Jillian explained with a smile, "Erica was saved by a mutant. She was in RV and there was a train wreck." This news shocked me and I asked concerned, "Oh my gosh, is she alright?" Randy said with a smile, "She's fine. Thanks to the mutant who saved her." I wondered who saved her and I heard my brother coming down the stairs with a big grin on his face.

I asked with a smile, "Whoa, where's the fire?" Cody said with a big grin, "Sis, you are never gonna believe who's in this house." But before I could ask him, I heard the thoughts of the MRD and they thought that they hit a gold mine and I frowned at their thoughts. Randy asked concerned, "Emily, what is it?" I said angrily, "MRD." Cody growled and said as his eyes turned bright yellow, "Those MRD scum are a pain. I bet it was that man Mr. Carl." I nodded in agreement and said with a smirk, "I never was a big fan of him."

I could hear their choppers and I used my telepathy. _"Cody get Randy's family out of here and the mutant that saved Erica." _Cody nodded in agreement and asked mentally, _"What about you, Sis?"_ I said seriously as flames formed in my hands and walking towards the door, "I gotta take out the trash." The MRD burst in pointed their weapons at me and yelled, "Freeze Mutie." I sighed and looked around. I said with a smile, "Aw, fifteen MRD scumbags and only one little me." I used my telekinesis and shoved them out the door one by one. I said with a smirk, "Aw, so sorry you had to leave."

I saw a huge squad of MRD troops and cursed under my breath. I said with a frown and annoyed, "It's going to be one of those days." A man with white hair made and arrest on Randy's family and I saw a muzzle on my brother in his werewolf form. The white haired MRD higher up said with scowl, "Take this family and this mutant."

I said angrily as I threw a fireball at the MRD, "Take your hands off my brother and Randy's family." The white haired man smirk and said with evil glee, "Ah, Emily Luna Rose. Capturing you will bring me one step closer to my promotion."

I said as I drew out the water out of the grass to make water blades, "Take your hands off of my brother or you'll end up in pieces." The MRD squad charged after me and I hear a growl behind me and I couldn't believe what I saw who jumped in front of the MRD.

It was _him_. _Wolverine_. He took out their weapons with his adamantium claws slicing them up and I saw my brother being taken by the MRD along with Randy's family. I yelled frighten for my little brother's life as the water blades disappear back into the grass, "NO!"

I ran towards the helicopter and I jumped then I found out that I was flying. I took a deep breath and tried to hang on to copter. But I felt electricity in my body as I screamed in pain. I turn to look over my shoulder and the MRD higher up got me with some sort of electro gun. I could absorb the pain but I fell and I blacked out. I could feel someone's arms catching me before I fell.

I barely opened my eyes and saw Wolverine putting me down before he had to beat the rest of the MRD. I barely got up and he and I saw the MRD copter trying to take off and I said with a smirk, "I got this." I used the electricity and aimed it at the copter which was an automatic bull's eye. The copter spun around and landed on Carl's RV.

Carl yelled at me angrily, "You freak, look what you did." I turned my back on him and tried to find my brother using telepathy. I had no luck and a hand was placed on my shoulder and I heard the gruff voice of Wolverine. He said seriously, "If you want to find your brother you better come with me."

I said huffily before I tried to leave, "Look I know you want to save Randy's family just as much as I do. Right now I need to find my brother. I lost one already and I don't plan to lose another." He took my hand and I said huffily as I tried to get him to let go of my hand, "Hey! Let go of me!"

Wolverine said gruffly with seriousness behind it, "Look we can work together to save your little brother and Randy's family or you can go home." I said with seriousness as he let go of my hand, "Okay, fine. We'll work together. Randy's family and my brother are important to me."

He took out his motorcycle out of the garage and said as he pointed the back of his motorcycle, "Hop on." I hopped on his motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his torso. He said with a smirk as he started the motor, "Better hold on tight." Then we were off and I had no clue what was ahead of us due to not wanting to fall off.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

Cody was with Erica and her family and said with a smile in his werewolf form as she hugged her friend, "It's gonna be okay." Cody heard footsteps and two MRD troops along with a higher ranking MRD came by and stopped at Cody and Erica's family cell. He said coldly, "Tell me about the mutant." Cody growled out of anger and dislike for the higher MRD. Erica said with defensively, "We don't know what you're talking about." The man said coldly as he explained, "His name is Wolverine and he's very dangerous."

Erica said with bravery with a smile, "He is not." The man came into the light and he had three scars on his face and said with an icy tone that frightened Erica, "Yes he is." Cody chuckled and mentally said with a smirk, "_I guess those three scars are from Wolverine himself._"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

Wolverine and I drove up to what looked like a ruin. The school looked like an intense fire exploded and I said under my breath as I got off the motorcycle and walked in the ruins, "The Charles Xavier Institute…it's in ruins." Wolverine said with a grim face, "Not pretty, huh?" I said sadly as I started to frown, "I've always dreamed about this place, but, I never thought I would it would be like this." I looked at him and asked with concern, "What happened here?"

Logan sighed and started to walk towards the ruin Institute and said grimly, "Long story." I followed him and he sniffed the air. I asked curiously, "What is it?" He lifted a concrete broken wall and jumped into the hole by using his claws to from getting hurt. I sighed and said to myself, "A man of few words. Lovely." I jumped in using my new flight ability and landed right behind him. I asked as I continue to follow him, "Might I ask why are we here?" Wolverine said as he walked towards the room with the light on, "To get a good doctor."

I didn't understand what he meant until I saw Hank McCoy aka Beast. It looked like he was doing research of some kind. With his white lab coat and light green shirt as he wore the light brown pants you think he would have some shoes. I saw Wolverine walked up behind Hank and grabbed his notebook and asked, "What'cha working on, Hank?"

Hank was startled by him and asked after the fright, "Logan. Seriously, must you always make an entrance?" I couldn't help but giggle and which in return gave Wolverine a smirk on his face. I said with a playful smirk, "So, Logan is your name." He chuckled and said with a playful smirk of his own, "You never told me your name."

Hank looked at me and asked polity, "Yes, what is your name?" I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "My name is Emily Luna Rose. Charles Xavier was my father's old friend back when they studied Egyptology together. Also starting today I am officially twenty-one." Hank said with an honest smile, "I'm guessing today is your birthday."

Logan said with a smirk, "Yeah, but you gotta learn to relax Hank. Try to getting out a little more." Hank sighed and said with a frown as he took the notebook back, "Well, with Charles and Jean, you know, uncounted for, I just can't think of anything else." I frowned and thought, '_I guess I'm not the only one, worried about the people I care about_."

Logan said seriously with a frown, "Me neither. Believe me I've tried." Logan asked seriously as I listen in, "Learn anything new?" Hank said as he went over his notes, "I have confirmed that the explosion indeed centered on Charles's position. So he was the likely target." I couldn't help think who would do such an awful thing. I asked curiously, "What was the cause?"

Hank said dejectedly as continue to look at his notes, "It defies classification. No evidence of combustion, chemical reaction, radiation, or electro magnetism." I said as I folded my arms and ponder, "That pretty much rules out the MRD." Logan added, "Probably Magneto, too. So who then?" I guess one day I'll have to face him. Hank said seriously as he looked into his microscope, "I don't know, but, I'll figure it out." Hank then asked as he looked up at Logan, "What about you, Logan? You're not the type to pop in for no reason."

I answered his question for him with a serious and anger tone, "It's so those freaking MRDs. They're out of control, Hank. They snatched up a family and my little brother just for helping Logan." Hank was surprised to hear this and asked, "Really? They're arresting non-mutants now?" Logan said seriously, "I've gotta fix this and I want you with us." Hank said sadly as he tried to look busy, "No. No, I can't. Why don't you ask the others?"

Logan asked seriously, "What others? I don't know where anyone is." I said with sincere and with a smile, "Hank we need your help." Hank was surprised to hear this and said with a smile, "Well, I can't deny a request from a young woman of both beauty and strength." Hank went to go get his uniform and I said with a smirk looking at Logan, "You can thank me now." Hank asked out of curiosity, "What size do you wear?" I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you ask?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We saw an MRD van parked and I said with smirk, "I got an idea." I used my flexibility and landed softly on the top and snuck in the van. One of the MRD troop was complaining about their tech, "This piece of junk. It can't tell if a mutant it's two miles away or two feet." I said with a smirk, "Hi." The MRD troop turned around to see but I knocked him out with my telepathy. I said as I opened the car door, "Come on, get in."

So the three of us drove to the MRD HQ, Logan and I drove in disguises in the MRD uniforms to the MRD HQ while Hank was in the back of the van. Logan asked with a smirk, "How you making out, Hank?" Hank complained with disgust, "It smells back here." I said grossed out squirming in my uniform, "At least you don't have to be in a smelly MRD uniform. Don't these guys bathe?" Logan chuckled and said with a smirk, "Relax, you'll get used to it." I said as I crossed my arms, "I hate you so much." Logan said with a smirk to Hank, "Why don't you put your shackles on?"

We were arriving at the MRD base and boy it made me want to blow this place to kingdom come. Once we go to the front gate and Hank made the back rattle and snarl. Logan rolled down the window and the MRD asked cautiously, "What kind of mutant you got in there?" Logan said as he rested his arm, "One big ugly beast." He then reached for the ID card and said as he handed the id to the MRD troop, "Now can we hurry it up? You do not want this thing busting out right here."

Hank snarled some more and the MRD Troop said with worry and fright as he gave the ID card back, "Uh, g-go. Go." The gate opened for us and I said with a smile, "Nice acting there, Hank." Hank smile and said as he opened the slide door, "Took two years of it in college." I looked at him and said worried because he did not have his shackles on, "Hurry and put the shackles on. Otherwise you'll below our cover."

Hank hurryingly tried to put the shackles on and I said worried, "Logan we got a problem." Logan asked acting not surprised, "No shackles?" I sighed and said worried, "No shackles." The MRD Troops said as they pointed their weapons at Hank and opened the door, "Heads behind your head, freak." I asked Logan curiously, "Plan B?" His adamantium claws popped up and I said as I lowered his hands, "Let me try from a different approach."

Hank was trying to be reasonable and said with a calm smile, "See here, gentlemen. Let's take a deep breath shall we? I'm a pacifist in nature so those weapons are not uh…" Before Hank could finish his sentence I used my telekinesis to do a double knockout and Logan and I went to get Hank out of the back. Logan asked annoyed, "Let me guess the shackles where chaffing, right?"

Hank said with an honest smile, "No." I raised an eyebrow with arms crossed and Hank said with guilt, "Well, yes, but, only during my performance. I was about to put them back on. Really." Logan said with a smirk, "Let's go Chewy." I sighed with a smile. Logan said as he formatted the plan, "You find out where they keep the prisoners. I'll lock up these guards." I said as I followed Hank, "I'm going with Hank."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

Jillian yelled as the MRD was taking Cody, "Stop! Where are you taking him?" Cody growled at try to struggle with the MRD one of the MRD troops lock Randy's family and Cody took one last look at Erica before the MRD took him to a room with a chair. The MRD put him on the chair and the chair locked him down. Cody asked with a growl, "So what now? You're gonna torture me?"

The man with the three scars on his face came into the light and said strictly, "Think of it as incentive. Tell me the truth about Wolverine." Cody glared at the man and said truthfully, "I tell you the truth. He's a hero and you're scum." The man pounded Cody to the chair with his hand and pressed a button on his device. The man said strictly as Cody struggled in the chair, "This is sensatory assault helmet."

The man smirked as he continued, "The cutting edge of information gathering. Last chance." Cody growled as he bare his fangs and said angrily, "You're the ones people should watch out for. Not the mutants." The man pressed the button again and Cody howled in pain and growled in frustration to get out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I followed Hank and looked around and said, "There are a lot of mutants here." Hank said with agreement, "Yes and I'm guessing you want to free them all." I asked curiously, "Are you a telepath, too?" Hank said with a smile, "So that is your power." I said with a smirk, "One of my powers." Hank bumped into an MRD troop and said, "Easy now. We don't need to fight okay?"

The MRD was about to use his weapon and Hank sighed and pounced on him. He hid the knocked out MRD troop and I said with hope before Hank and I left to find the prisoners once more, "Let's try not running into anymore MRDs."

I try to use my telepathy but it seemed something or someone was blocking to locate my little brother. Hank saw the control room with two men and I said with a smile, "Time for a woman's touch." I walked into the room and said with a smile, "Now, boys, we've got two choices here."

One of the men was about to call the MRD. I used my telekinesis and did another double knockout and I pushed them using my foot out of the room on a chair. I heard Logan's adamantium claws and looked to see me with a smirk. I said as with my hands on my hips, "What? It was their choice." Logan smirking at me and saw my handy work. Logan said as he walked towards us, "I didn't say a word.

Hank said with a smile as he looked into the security cameras, "Remind me not to make you use your touch." I lightly laughed and Hank said as we looked at the computer screen, "Here. I've located the dentition area." I used my telepathy once more and I heard my brother howling. I said seriously with anger, "My brother. They tortured him."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

The MRD troop opened the door and Cody came into the cell in his human form hurt and weakened. Jillian asked worried with fright as she held the boy in her arms, "Cody? What did they do to you?" Ericka asked worried as she went to her friend, "Cody? Are you alright?" Cody said weakly, "I'm…I'm okay." Jillian said angrily, "You are animals. We told you: We don't know anything." The man scarred man said seriously, "Perhaps not."

He then looked at Ericka and said with an evil grin, "But she might." Ericka was frightened and she held onto Cody and Cody growled weakly at the MRD higher up.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I used my telekinesis to knock out the two MRD troops and my brother tried to look what was going on. The man with the three scars was going to pay for what he did to Cody as he turned to look at Logan, Hank, and I. I asked angrily as my hands were filled with electricity, "How about you? Easy or Hard way?" Logan growled and the man tried to pull out his weapon but Logan's adamantium claws came out and sliced his weapon. He then kicked the scarred man into the wall and said with a smirk as he pinned him, "Hard way it is." He then knocked out the man and I asked with a smirk, "What are we gonna do with him?" Logan made a smirk at me and said, "Your call."

The man woke up and I said with serious and angry tone, "Now I want you to leave Randy's family alone. Got it?" I lift the device controller with my telekinesis and said angrily, "And so you don't forget, here's a little incentive." I pressed the button and the man screamed and yelled, "Goddess!" I left with a smirk and said, "Have fun."

I knew Hank would free the other mutants and I saw Logan getting in the helicopter with a smirk. I said as I got in as I was smirking at him, "You sure do know how to show a woman a good time." Logan said smirking at me, "Well call this your birthday gift from me." I saw Hank with Randy's family, Cody, and other mutants coming out. I heard the alarm blaring and I said as I opened the hatch, "I think that's our cue to leave."

Logan started the copter and I yelled, "Come on, everyone." All of the MRD were shooting at us and Logan asked with a smirk, "Emily?" I said with a devilish smile, "One barbequed MRD base coming up." The fire came out of my hands and I shoot the fireballs out of my hands and aimed them at the MRD. Cody asked with a weak smile, "Is there anything you can't do, Sis?" I said with a smile, "Becoming a werewolf." Cody weakly laughed and Ericka laughed as well.

I saw two jets coming our way and I said seriously, "I can't override myself. Anyone got an idea?" A woman came forward and turned herself into dust and messed up the propellers on the jets. The woman came back and I looked at the scarred man and I could hear his thoughts as we left, "_I'll get you Wolverine and you as well Goddess_."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Logan shook hands with Randy and said, "Give it a few weeks. The MRDs will lose interest in you." Randy said with honesty, "Thank you. For everything" Cody looks up at me and asked, "What's going to happen to us now, Sis?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a smile, "I think we owe Logan a huge debt." Cody smiled and said with as he went towards Hank, "I'm gonna go with Beast." Randy looked at me and asked with honesty, "You're going with him aren't you?"

Ericka gasped and I said with honesty, "I have to. It'd be good for Cody and I think it's time I make a difference." Jillian said with a smile, "Take care." I smiled back and Logan said as he walked off, "Well, take care of yourselves." I was about to walk until I felt someone hugging my leg.

I looked down to see Ericka holding my leg and she looked up at me and said quietly as if she was about to cry, "Don't leave." I sighed and I went on my knee and said with an honest smile as I place my hands on her tiny shoulders, "Ericka, I can't stay. Out there in the world, I have to help those around me. I can't wait any longer." Ericka was about to cry and I hugged her and she returned the hug. She whispered, "I'm gonna miss you." I pulled from the hug and I said with a smile, "Look out for your mom and dad."

Logan was getting on the motorcycle and I got the motorcycle looking at the family one last time. I put my arms around Logan's torso and he waved bye for me as we went back to home. My new home.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Logan and I went down the hole again and we saw the light on. We looked around and I saw the news on the television. I turned it off and Logan and I turned around to find Hank and my brother snuck up on us. I got startled and hold Logan's hand and I looked down and turned to look the other way as I tried to hide my blush. Logan said annoyed, "Hank. Man, say something when you sneak up on a guy." Hank said with a playful smirk, "I'll try and remember that."

Cody came up behind him and said with a smirk, "And I managed to scare my Sis." I hit the back of his head and he asked as he rubbed on the wound, "What did I do?" I asked curiously trying to keep my childish anger down low, "What are you doing? Where are the other mutants?" Hank explained, "Gone their separate ways."

Cody said seriously, "But those cells you emptied they'll be full again tomorrow and the next day." Logan said seriously as he looked at the TV, "Yeah." Logan took thought and said seriously, "Hank we both know what's going on. There's a war coming and it ain't gonna be pretty." Hank nodded his head and said, "I agree. So what's next?" Logan said what I couldn't believe, "We bring back the X-Men."

I said as I placed my hands on my hips, "I'm in." Logan looked at me and Cody said with a smile, "Werewolf, ready to fight to the end." Logan asked seriously, "Are you sure?" I said with honesty, "I can't play the girl who has to wait all the time. I have to do this for my brother and my father. Plus, you need me. I'm a Class 7 mutant." Cody said with a smirk, "I always wanted to save the world."

Logan smirked and asked, "Think you can keep up?" I used my martial arts as I made a low kick on Logan and asked with a playful smirk as he fell, "Does that answer your question?" Logan chuckled and said as he got up, "Well, including you and the kid. I say we got ourselves two new X-Men."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	2. HEROES RETURN PART 2

**This is the first time doing the Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic. I mostly do Jim and Ariel fancics but I wanted to do something different. So I hope you enjoy this.**

Heroes Return Part 2

(Emily's POV)

I looked around at my house and saw two packages on the table and I thought, '_Who could've put this here?_' I noticed the note and it said _To Emily and Cody_. I continue to read the note, _dear Emily, I saw your little explosion demonstration on the News. I must say I'm very proud of you and what you did for our kind. I also came with information that you have joined the X-Men. I hope these uniforms are to your liking. Signed, your father._ I said with a smile as I looked at the packages, "Dad."

I came back to the somewhat refurbished Institute and saw that my brother was helping Hank with the electrical wiring. Cody saw me and said with a smile as he ran towards me, "Sis what's with the packages?" I said with a smile as I handed his package, "Dad must've figure we joined the X-Men." Cody ripped open his package and said as he took his uniform, "I'm gonna try it on." I sighed with a smile and looked at my package.

I heard a gruff voice that asked, "What's in the package?" I was startled and gasped to turn around to see it was Logan with a smirk. I sighed and said with a smile, "I wish you stop sneaking up on people. It might become habit." Logan asked with a playful smile, "Changing the subject are we?" I lightly blushed and said as I tried to hide it, "My father send me a package."

Logan asked curiously, "What's in it?" I said as I took the package with me and went to a changing room, "My uniform." My brother came out in his blue and yellow X-Men uniform his arms weren't covered including his legs. Cody asked with a smile, "What do you think, guys?" I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "Now you're an X-Man." Logan said as he dragged my brother, "Come on, pup. Let's leave your Sis to her changing."

I went into the room and I put on the black leather gloves first. I think put on the black leather pants it had some rips in it to show some of my skin and I put on the black leather boots. I put on the belt that had the X-Men logo on it as the buckle. I lastly put on the top that was a low tank top and that it was strapless. I was having trouble with my zipper in the back. I groaned and yelled, "Logan? Hank? A little help?"

Logan heard me and asked and I could almost feel that he was smirking, "What's the problem?" I sighed and said with a small smile, "I need help with my zipper. I can't get it up." Logan chuckled and said as he zipped up the zipper, "All ways needing my help." After he zipped up the zipper I turned around and asked with a smile with a small blush, "Well what do you think?" Logan looked at me as if he was speechless and I asked with a smile, "Logan, are you okay?"

Logan lightly shook his head and said as Cody came to his side, "Yeah, spaced out for a sec." Logan left and I wandered what was going inside head.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

Senator Kelly announced as he showed the newspaper saying that the Brotherhood has threaten him. He said to the people in the park and newscast, "So the Brotherhood is threatening me? Am I scared? Yes." He then looked as he continued his announcement, "As you should be because mutants are a danger to us all. Despite the protection of these fine officers of the MRD."

A man named Warren Worthington didn't like the scene as he watched it from his family's limo and his father said embarrassed, "Get out of the car Warren. You're embarrassing me." Warren sighed asked depressed, "Isn't enough he gets our money dad? I have to cheer him on, too?" Mr. Worthington said seriously as he looked at his son with a straight face, "That man is the champion of the people." Warren then said as he scowled, "Some people. Not all of us."

Senator Kelly continued his speech, "Requiring mutants to register their abilities is just our first line of defense." He then started to walk towards the huge clothed object and continued, "They're waging war on us people. It's time we fight back with this." The MRD troop revealed a scorpion like robot and everyone was surprised. Kelly explained as he left the MRD troop work on the machine, "The Sentinel Prowler." The Prowler turned on and everyone was amazed by its movement.

Kelly said with an honest smile, "Now please don't be alarmed. You're all quite safe." The Sentinel Prowler detected a mutant and mutant was none other than Rogue. The Prowler went for Rouge and the people were going crazy and in a panic. Kelly said while trying to keep a smile on his face, "Alright that's enough. Shut it down." The MRD troop said as he pressed the buttons on his wrist and said worried, "I'm trying sir, but it's not responding." Kelly looked at the Prowler and that his plan for mutant registration was going down the drain.

Rouge was having her hands full with the Sentinel Prowler as it chased her into an alley firing its weapon on her. Rouge used almost everything in the alley to block the robot. The Prowler then shot its weapon to block Rouge's escape. Rouge thought she was going to be hit again until Warren saved her using his white pure wings. The Prowler kept shooting at Warren and Rouge until the Prowler hit his wing. Sending him and Rouge to the ground.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I yelled running on the rooftops, "Beast, now!" Hank caught the woman and the man in time and landed them to safety. Cody yelled with a smile running by Logan's side, "Logan and I got this one Sis." Logan showed his adamantium claws and Cody changed into his werewolf form. He and Cody slashed their way into the robot. I said as I flew down with a smile, "Hey guys, save some for the rest of the team." The blonde man with wings said with a smile, "Hello, I'm Warren Worthington." I said with a smile, "Emily Rose but you can call me Goddess." Warren said with a smile, "The name suits you." Hank asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Warren said with a smile, "Great. Now that the X-Men are back together." Hank said a little sad, "Well…uh…" The woman said with a scowl, "We're not." I get the feeling that this woman didn't like the idea of getting the team back together. Hank said with a hopeful smile, "We're kind of sorting that out." I said with a smirk, "Stand back boys. Time for a woman's touch." I used my electricity and aimed it as Logan and my brother jumped off.

The robot looked like it overload and shut down. Logan said with a smirk, "Emily, your touch is getting become a habit." I said with a smirk of my own, "I don't see you complaining." Logan saw the woman put her hood on and started to leave. Logan said as he walked by Warren, "Warren." Warren said with a straight face, "Logan." I said as I followed him, "I better go with him."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

Hank asked with a smile, "So what about you? Isn't time you came back?" Warren sighed as Cody went towards Hank's side and said sadly, "Sorry. I can't." Hank said as was surprise to hear this, "But I thought your father found that you're a mutant." Warren sighed once more and said sadly, "He did. Still hates mutants." Cody frowned to still find out people still hate mutants. Warren continued and said grimly, "And so that makes me that family's dark little secret." Cody asked curiously, "So why live under his thumb?"

Warren explained grimly, "Because right now I help a lot of mutants with the family money. If I joined any mutant group, he'd cut me off." Hank said honestly, "I understand." The MRD copter flew above them and Warren said as he looked at the sky, "That's my cue." He then shook Hank's hand and said with a smile, "Hey Hank good luck, huh. The world needs the X-Men." Cody said as Warren took off, "Hope we see you soon, Angel."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

Logan said as he continued to follow the woman, "Rouge, I know you came to this because you hate what's going on." Rouge said with attitude, "So?" I explained seriously, "So together we can do something about it." Logan said honestly, "Come back to the X-Men." Rouge said with attitude, "Forget it." Logan asked gruffly, "Why?" Rouge explained huffily, "The reason you don't know is exactly why."

Logan said honestly, "I want you to come back." Rouge said huffily and frustrated, "I'm not gonna let you abandon me again. Your problem is that you can't stand in one place, Logan and no one can follow a leader that's never there." I sighed and said under my breath, "I know how you feel Rouge." Logan placed his hand on my shoulder and asked curiously, "Is that how you felt about your old man one time?" I sighed and said sadly, "Yeah but I understood why he left as I got older."

Hank and my little brother came up and Hank said with concern, "She just need a little time." Logan sighed and said gruffly, "Yeah, maybe, but, she's right Hank. No one's coming back if I'm in charge." I said seriously, "That's not true, Logan." I place my right hand on his left cheek and said with sincere, "You got me and my brother." Logan smiled at me and my little brother interrupted and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you two done?" I lightly laughed as I pulled my hand away and said with a light blush, "Yeah, let's get going."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

Senator Kelly was furious about today presentation and said frustrated, "This is a disaster Warren. We cannot afford to lose support of the registration act." Warren said grimly, "I know. Here's a suggestion: Make an announcement that the Sentinel Prowler project has been shut down. Permanently." Kelly asked curiously, "Why?" Warren then explained, "Because you can the focus back on where you need it. On the Brotherhood." Warren looked up and said honestly, "Trust me. It won't be long before those thugs remind why registering mutants is a good idea."

Later at night, Rouge was walking on the streets until she was bothered by Toad. Toad asked nicely with a wide grin, "Help a fellow out with a donation?" Rough said with an attitude, "Take a hike." Toad took off Rouge's glove with his tongue and Rouge didn't have time to deal with this creep and so she touched him and absorbed his abilities. Toad then fell to the ground as she let go of his tongue. Rouge asked disgusted, "What have you been eating? Bugs?"

Rouge heard more footsteps and she turned left and right to see the rest of the Brotherhood. Rouge pulled off her glove once more and a strange voice said, "You picked the wrong friends, Rouge." Everyone looked up and saw a person with a hooded cloak and the person with the hooded cloak said seriously, "You better make the right choices Rouge. Otherwise you'll end up dog meat."

Domino said as the men were going after the person with the hooded cloak, "Boys, how about you let the ladies have a moment."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I went with Logan to pick up Scott Summers aka Cyclops while Hank was with Cody looking for the rest of the X-Men. I knew that Scott would help us greatly but I think after Hank explained to me about his relationship with Jean Grey. Something in the back of my mind was telling me he wasn't going to join with the X-Men again.

When Logan and I reached to the hotel he was staying at, he kicked down the door and said sarcastically, "Nice digs." Logan then asked seriously, "You done feeling sorry for yourself?" Scott said angrily as he rubbed his eyes, "Don't go there Logan." Logan said as he continued to push his buttons, "Look at'ch you. You're no good to anybody are ya?" Scott yelled grumpy, "Get out of here."

Logan then pushed the button and asked, "So without Jean there's no one worth fighting for?" I use my telepathy and tried to see what Scott was thinking while Logan pushed the button he shouldn't have done. Logan said as he continued to try to do something, "Huh, so much for the big hero. When going gets tough, the tough pack it in. Is it, huh?" I think read his mind on what Scott was going do to Logan and said worried, "Logan, I think you should stop."

But it was too late Logan was blasted through a wall due to Scott's optic blast. Scott looked at me and asked seriously, "Why are you even with him?" I said seriously with a frown, "Because I believe that there is still hope. You once believed that." I flew towards Logan and I helped him get up. Logan said as he brushed it off, "Good Talk." I said with a smirk, "You're fault for pushing his button."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I started to make breakfast as a thank you gift for Logan and Hank. I just hoped that they like eggs, bacon, and potatoes. After what they did for me and my brother, it's the least I can do. Cody said with a smile as he came in the battered room. Cody asked with a smile as he came in, "Do you want me tell Logan and Hank breakfast is ready?" I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "No, I'll bring it to them."

I saw Hank working on the computer and said with a smile as I put a plate in front of him, "Here you go, Hank." Hank looked and said as he smiled, "Thank you, Emily. I must say it does smell delicious." I asked with a smirk, "Hank McCoy, do you doubt my cooking?" Hank then took a bite out of the bacon and said with smile after swallowing, "It's amazing." I hear Logan said gruffly, "Strike two. No Rouge. Defiantly no Cyclops." I put the plate in front of him and said with smile, "Well, maybe this will cheer you up."

Logan took the plate and Hank said with a smile as he ate the potatoes, "This is very good." I chuckled and said with a smile, 'It was all I could do. Without a kitchen, I can only make small meals." Logan asked as he ate the eggs, "Who else have you tracked down?" Hank finished his plate and Hank pulled up files and said seriously, "I found Kitty. She moved in with her parents, but when they started getting harassed. She just up and disappeared."

I helped Hank pulled another file as he continued, "I also found Peter in Russia. I spoke to him but he refuses to leave his family again." Hank pulled another file and continued as Logan finished his meal, "And I have high hopes for Bobby, but his parents refuse to let me talk to him."

Hank then sighed and stated seriously to Logan, "So right now the X-Men consist of you, me, Cody, and Emily." I said with a smile as I pointed out, "And a stolen MRD helicopter." Logan sighed and said gruffly as he put down his plate, "Well, considering the Brotherhood has got Blob and Toad. I say odds are still in our favor."

I heard a voice that said, "Better recalculate. Rouge's join them." I turned around to see Cody and Warren walking side by side. I asked seriously by this surprise, "What? Are you sure?" Cody nodded his head and Warren continued, "Positive. They broke into our so she can siphon information from my father." Hank said disappointed, "No…" Logan asked curiously, "What were they after?" Warren explained as Cody went to my side, "Senator Kelly's itinerary. They now know everything my father knows."

Cody said worried, "This is bad. Real bad." Warren said seriously, "It gets worse. They're going to take down the senator." Hank asked as he looked at Logan, who had his arms crossed in front of him, "How do you want to handle this?" Logan said seriously as he walked out the door, "We stop them, but first we have a little talk with Bobby's parents."

Cody said with a smile, "This is going to be good." I sighed and said with a smirk, "I could always use my woman's touch."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When we arrived at Bobby's house Hank said with honesty and sincere, "Bobby is eighteen after all. Legally he can decide for himself." Mrs. Drake yelled as she pointed at him, "You are not getting our son back. We will not let him leave this house!" I was starting to get annoyed by this woman and she was making me sick. Mr. Drake yelled as he pulled his wife back, "You guys nearly got him killed last year."

Hank said with a frown, "But…uh…" I heard from Bobby and said defensively, "This isn't fair. I want to go with them." Mrs. Drake said strictly, "Bobby, wait for us upstairs." Hank said with sincere and honesty, "Mr. and Mrs. Drake, please just talk to him about it." Mrs. Drake said angrily, "I've already called the police. They're on their way." The mad couple slammed the door on us and I said annoyed, "Okay, we tried it your way…" Logan then kicked the door down and asked, "You comin' or what?"

I smiled as I saw Bobby coming with us and I frowned at his parents and said seriously, "Your son's a mutant. Deal with it." I and the rest of the X-Men went into the helicopter and Bobby said with a wide grin, "Alright, the X-Men are back." Logan said to almost damper the mood, "Well, almost it's just us and two new X-Men." I said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Emily." Cody said as he squished to see Bobby, "I'm Cody. Codename is Werewolf and my sister's is Goddess." Bobby smiled said with a smile, "It suits her." I said with a smirk as I read his mind, "Get your tongue off the floor, Bobby."

Bobby lightly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Bobby asked curiously, "What about Kitty? Didn't you catch her before she left?" Logan asked seriously, "You know where she is?" Bobby said with honesty, "She told me she was headed to Genosha."

Logan turned the copter around as Bobby said, "Her ship left this morning." Bobby asked curiously with a smile, "So, Emily what can you do?" I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "Control elements, telepathy, telekinesis, flight, flexibility, and martial arts."

Bobby's head dropped and said under his breath, "She'll kill me. Her and Logan both." I laughed and Cody said as he looked out the window to see the ship, "There's Kitty. Shadowcat." I saw Katharine Pryde for the first time and she reminded of a younger version of me. She then phased through the copter and said with a smile, "It's about time." When Cody saw her and let me tell you. It doesn't take a telepath to find that my little brother had a crush on her.

Kitty saw me and asked with a smile, "Who are you?' I said with a smile, "I'm Emily but you can call me Goddess." We all flew back to the ruin Institute and landed safely inside HQ. When we entered the room, we all saw Rouge sitting on the chair. Bobby said with a smile, "Rouge!" Kitty said with as they both tried run towards her, "I knew you come back."

Logan put an arm in front of them and said gruffly, "Give us a minute." Hank brought Bobby and Kitty to the side and said with a smile as my little brother followed them, "Let's see if can't find some uniforms that aren't scorched or laser burned, huh."

I knew after hearing what Warren told us I used my telepathy on her and she did have Warren's father's memories but her own mind is all jumbled like pieces of puzzle board from different puzzles. Rouge looked at me and asked stubbornly, "You don't trust me do, you?" I said seriously as I crossed my arms, "Sorry, but after what Warren told us. I can't trust you." Logan put a hand on my shoulder and asked seriously, "What are you doing here?"

Rouge said honestly, "I…uh…I want to come back." I couldn't believe this and neither could Logan as he asked seriously, "Really? Why?" Rouge explained truthfully, "I thought I was the same as them, but…I'm not assassin." Logan gave her the benefit of the doubt but as for me something didn't feel right. Logan asked honestly, "Okay, Rouge, tell us what'cha know?" Rouge said seriously, "They're going to hit Senator Kelly at the press conference. Twelve of noon."

I looked at my watch and said seriously, "Then we don't have much time." I walked off and Logan placed a hand on my shoulder and asked gruffly, "Are you okay?" I said seriously as I frowned, "I don't trust her, Logan. Something tells me this is not right." Logan said honestly, "We have to save him like it or not." I sighed and said defeated, "Yeah, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from my father." Logan chuckled and we all got into the helicopter.

Rouge asked as she looked at me, "So what's your deal with Logan?" I said seriously, "I owe him my life and my little brother's life." Rouge asked curiously, "So what are your powers?" I said with a smirk, "That would be something for you to see." Rouge scowled and Cody sighed as he said, "It's going to be one of those days."

When we reached the building the MRDs were swarming in as Rouge said worried, "Too late. It's happening." Logan said seriously, "Shadowcat faze us in." Kitty said honestly, "Okay, hang on." She fazed almost to the Helicopter but she fazed the whole team in and Cody said with a smile, "That girl is on my A-list." Hank yelled seriously, "Go! Go! Go!" Cody opened the side door and all of us jumped into the fray. I used my flexibility and martial arts to knock out these MRD with my telekinesis as well.

My brother was doing well in his werewolf form and I saw Hank jumping out of the spinning helicopter and I used my telekinesis to hold up the copter as Hank saved the innocent bystanders. I saw Rouge for a second and the next she was gone. I used my telepathy, _"Logan." _Logan mentally said annoyed as he fought off the MRD, _"Now is not a good time, Emily." _I said mentally, _"Logan, we've been set up. We have to retreat._" Logan growled and mentally said, _"Alright, let's go."_

He then used his adamantium claws as he made an x on the wall and kicked it down. He then ordered, "X-Men. Let's go." Cody followed Hank and Kitty as I followed Logan with Bobby. Senator Kelly yelled as the MRD, "Don't let them get away." Bobby used his ice powers on the hole that Logan made and I said with a smile, "They don't call you Iceman for nothing." Logan said to the rest of the team, "We were set up. The Brotherhood used Rouge."

Hank asked worried, "Wait, where is she?" I sighed and said seriously, "Come on, we're going back." We were about to go in but Warren's limo blocked our path and said as he rolled down his window, "Get in." Logan said seriously, "Not without Rouge. She's still in there." Warren said calmly, "No, she got out I saw her. Now come on." Logan and the rest of us go into the limo and he drove fast to the ruin Institute.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kelly was on the news telling that the mutant registration act was going to be signed tomorrow. I saw Logan leave out of the room and I followed him. We saw Warren on his cell as he hanged up and said with care, "Good news. The MRD doesn't have Rouge. She must've just taken off. Probably blaming herself."

I scoffed and Logan knew how I felt about her as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Logan pulled me to his side and Warren said before we went inside, "Logan, what happened today. You tried to save a man who hates you. That's exactly how Charles Xavier would've done."

I sighed and asked with a smile, "So what did you of this morning?" Logan chuckled and said with a smirk, "Your cooking was good. Very good." I lightly blushed and said with a nervous smile, "Well next time I'll cook something you'll like and for the rest of the team." Logan said with a playful smirk, "I'm counting on it." I turned almost beat read and said as I went ahead of him, "I heard Kitty saying she needed some help with something." Logan chuckled and somehow he saw in a form of a woman as I ran ahead of him.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	3. HEROES RETURN PART 3

**I hope you enjoy this.**

Heroes Return Part 3

(Emily's POV)

Today was great for the X-Men. Warren's father paid for the rebuilding of the Xavier Institute. I was in the kitchen making some sugar cookies for the team. I looked at my timer and said with a smile, "Almost done." I heard Warren and Logan talking down the hall as Warren said, "By afternoon you have your furniture." The cookies were done and I pulled them out of the oven. I put them on a paper plate due to not having any real plates. I put them on the piano and catch up to Logan and Warren.

Warren said with a smile, "Ah, good of you to join us, Emily." I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "Nice to see you, too." I looked at Logan and saw him frowning. I asked worried, "Why are you unhappy?" Logan sighed and explained, "Sorry, Emily. You know new building, old ghosts." I said with a smile as I looked at Warren, "Thanks Warren." Warren said with a smile, "Thank dear old dad, it's his money."

Warren then joked, "Second thought, don't thank him." Warren said as we walked him out the door, "For some reason, he's under the impression; this is just a regular prep school." Logan joked, "Good thing, the walls are nice and high." Warren said seriously, "Which brings up the question: Rouge." I made a scowl just thinking about her and Warren asked seriously, "You plan on trying getting her back?" Logan said gruffly, "Nope, not after she hung us out to dry." Logan said as I opened the door, "Next move is hers."

When I opened the door I saw none other than Emma Frost. Rouge was one thing but Frost was another story as I crossed my arms as Warren said politely with a smile as he shook her hand, "Hello, I'm Warren." Emma said with a smile, "Emma Frost." She looked at me and said with smile, "It's good to see you again, Emily." I scoffed and said angrily, "I wish I can say the same thing." Logan asked seriously with suspicion as he walked to my side, "Why are you here?"

Emma said with a smile as she walked up to Logan, "Right to the point. I like that." I didn't know if it was jealousy or anger but I think it was both. Emma said as she looked at me, "I've decided to join the X-Men." I laughed and asked with a smirk, "You've decided?" Logan crossed his arms and said seriously, "Here's my decision. No." Logan walked past her and I followed him. Emma said seriously after she made a smirk, "If you know who I am than you are aware I never come empty handed."

I asked angrily, "What could you possibly offer the X-Men besides trouble?" Emma said with a smirk, "I can find Professor Xavier for you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Warren said honestly before he got into his car, "Maybe be she's telling the truth." Logan said gruffly, "Workin' some angle is more like it." I kept looking at Emma as she watched Logan shaking hands with Warren. Emma asked with a smile, "Still sore about seven years ago?" I said angrily as I made fists tightly, "You have no idea." She picked up a sugar cookie and ate it with a smirk. Hank said as the rest of the team came in, "I understand you have some information about Professor Xavier."

Logan said gruffly as he came in, "We'll see about that." I leaned on the piano and Cody took a cookie to listen. Logan said seriously, "This is Emma Frost, former headmistress of the Massachusetts academy." Kitty said huffily with her arms crossed, "Hm, never heard of it." I explained angrily, "It was a secret little school to try to inmate the Xavier Institute." Logan asked seriously, "And you know this how?" I said seriously, "I was one of her students and I left for a good reason."

Emma said seriously, "I was trying to help you." I laughed and said with attitude, "Yeah, right. More like you were using me. You didn't help the others. You taught them how to bully people." Emma said seriously with defense, "Regardless, how some of my students may behaved. I built my school for all the right reasons." Logan said as he raised his eyebrow, "Yet you closed it down. Why?"

Emma said angrily, "That is not your concern." Logan said seriously, "Then we're through talking." I said seriously as I pointed the door, "There's the door." Emma sighed and explained as she crossed her arms, "My students suffered greatly at the hand of anti-mutant crusaders." She then said sadly, "It's difficult carrying on teaching, when your children are taken from you." I sighed and I did feel somewhat bad for her, but, it doesn't change the past.

Emma then said as she leaned on the piano, "So I closed my school and try to go it alone. But I miss teaching. I miss being part of a team." Logan asked seriously, "But why this team?" Emma explained, "Because we need each other." Logan crossed his arms and said with a smirk, "That's one big assumption, lady."

Emma explained with a smile, "The simple fact is you cannot operate Cerebro without a telepath." Logan said seriously, "So that's what this is about. You want access to Cerebro." Emma said as she walked towards me, "It is your best hope of finding missing mutants." I said seriously, "I can operate it." Cody said seriously, "Sis, no offence but…" I said angrily, "Don't say a word. I already read your mind." Logan said seriously, "Yeah, well, sorry. It was destroyed in the blast."

I could tell Emma was reading his mind and said with a smirk, "It's repairs are nearly complete." She then gave her card to Logan and said before she left, "Ring me when it's ready." Bobby opened the door for Emma and she smiled at him before she left. Kitty said as she punched Bobby, "She's a telepath, remember? She knows what you're thinking." I laughed and said with a smile, "Ah, Bobby, you have a lot to learn about women." Cody said with a smirk as he took the plate of cookies, 'You're in trouble."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I followed Logan and Hank downstairs, but it was a little confusing finding them. I could hear the echoes of Hank and Logan. Logan said seriously, "She's after something." Hank said as I finally caught up with them, "I don't dispute that. But if she can indeed locate Charles or Jean. It would be foolish not to explore this option."

I said seriously, "I can find them." Hank said politely, "With due respect Emily; I think your brother might be right." I said with honesty, "I have to try. I don't trust Frost after what she did to me. I…" Logan put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Look, I'll give you and Frost a chance. Okay?" I sighed and said as I crossed my arms, "Okay, but only because I owe you one." Hank asked the both of us as we left, "Then where are you two going?"

Logan answered as we went through the doors, "To put a certain young genius back on Cerebro duty." We were in the Danger Room and Logan yelled, "Forge?" I yelled, "Forge? You here?" We heard machines and an electro blast hit Logan sending him to the steel wall. I managed to dodge the next electro blast with my flexibility. I looked to see Logan almost completely shirtless and said annoyed, "Forge, this is me not laughing."

I almost blush bright red and I saw the next electro blast coming at me. I shot my fireball at it and three electro blasts were about to hit me until Logan used his adamantium claws to slice the machines making them explode. A broken machine was coming my way until I used my telekinesis on it to send it into a different direction. When they were gone another machine blasted Logan with an energy beam.

I asked annoyed as I shot electricity from my hands and aimed it at the energy beam machine, "Can't we catch a break from this guy?" Logan then dodged all of the electro blasts and energy beams as I electrified them. Logan then jumped on the windowsill and Forge asked surprised, "Logan, where'd you come from?"

I heard Forge opening the window as I heard Logan growl and jump into the control room. I flew in the control room and Forge said with a smile, "Hi, Emily." I smiled but as soon as I moved to Logan's side. Forge saw the wreckage that Logan and I made and said, "Aw, man. My Danger Room." Forge complained, "How could you? I wasn't even finished. Now and, ugh, I gotta start completely all over."

Logan said seriously, "Forget the Danger Room. I need you back on Cerebro." Forge said in disbelief, "You pulled me off Cerebro; you put me on the Blackbird. You pull me off that, and put me in the War Room." Forge said as he pointed out, "Now I'm on the Danger Room and you want me back on Cerebro?" I explained seriously, "It's how we're gonna find Charles." Forge asked with hope, "Xavier? I'll get right on it."

I said with a smile before I left to change, "But first Logan, change the shirt and then call Frost." Logan saw my little red rose tattoo on my right shoulder and asked with a smirk, "Do I spy a little rose tattoo back there?" I laughed nervously and said as I blush a little, "Oh, you saw that." I accidently bumped into the wall and said with a smile as I heard Logan chuckling, "I better go."

I changed into a blue tank top with blue jeans but I wore my white sandals. Logan called Frost and Logan, Frost, and I went to Cerebro. Hank politely said with a smile and I saw my little brother with him and Forge, "Miss Frost, I'd like to introduce Forge, the young man responsible for…" Emma said snidely, "Let's just dispense with pleasantries and get on with it, hm?"

I sat down on the chair and put on the helmet that was attached to Cerebro. Emma asked seriously, "What's she doing on there?" Logan said as he crossed his arms, "Emi is getting a chance to do this. She wanted it." Cody asked angrily, "You let her?" I placed both my hands on the machine and I tried to focus on finding Charles Xavier. Hank said as he placed his hands on my little brother's shoulders, "Cody, she…" Cody said defensively, 'She's not ready for something like this."

I then heard everyone's voices in my head and I started to pant out of exhaustion. Forge asked concerned, "Are you okay, Emily?" I said strenuously, "I'm…fine. Need to…find…Xavier." Cody saw how my eyes turned purple and my little brother said seriously as he looked at Logan, "Listen, Logan. You need to pull her off now." I could see visions of my life that I didn't even know about and I started to scream in pain.

Logan pulled my hands off Cerebro and yelled concerned, "Emily!" The visions stopped and I managed to catch my breath slowly. Cody asked concerned as he took the helmet off, "Sis, you okay?" I said breathlessly as I got up from the chair, "Yeah…need to catch my breath." Logan asked seriously, "What the heck was that?" I explained as I rubbed my eyes, "I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out last year."

Emma then sat down and before she reached the helmet Logan said seriously as he grabbed her arm, "You're on hallow ground here, lady. Don't make me regret this." Emma asked with a smirk, "Perhaps you'd rather I didn't find the Professor?" She then asked with a frown and annoyed, "You enjoy being in charge, don't you?"

She pulled her arm away from Logan and he went to my side for supporting me up to my feet. Emma put the helmet on and Forge as he tried to explain, "Go ahead and lay your…"

Emma said hurryingly and annoyed, "Oh please, I read your mind on the way in." Forge walked away and I said with a smile, "Don't worry Forge. She's always like that." Forge smiled at me and I could tell Frost was looking for Charles Xavier. When she opened her eyes and gasped. Logan asked seriously, "Where is he?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow, "Genosha."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I could tell that Logan was very angry and Cody was even scared of him. Hank said with concern as Cody and I followed him, "It's a volatile situation, Logan. I think it best if we try to make contact with Magneto first." Logan said angrily, "Believe me, I attend to make contact with him and it's long overdue." I said with concern, "Logan wait…" Logan said angrily as he turned his back on use, "Don't you get it, Emily? This means Magneto was responsible for that explosion."

Hank said defensively, "That is not supported by any evidence I've collected. There were no fluctuations in the magnetic field." Cody said honestly, "So before we accuse him we need to…" Logan interrupted him and said angrily as he walked into the elevator as I followed him, "We know he's got Charles and that's what matters." We went to the hotel that Scott was staying in once more and I asked honestly, "How do you know he'll come?" Logan said seriously gruffly, "He will."

We snuck into his room and I accidently hit a bottle of beer with my foot. Scott was startled but Logan showed his adamantium claws in Scott's face and said seriously, "Holster those eye beams, frat boy." Scott looked at Logan and I and Scott said seriously, "There's nothing else you can say, Logan. I'm not coming back." I said seriously with concern, "Magneto's got the Professor." Scott looked at me and asked hopefully as Logan retracted his adamantium claws, "And Jean?"

I said sadly, "No, just Charles." Logan asked seriously, "Now are you in?" Scott looked up at us and I knew Cyclops was back on the team. The team was ready and suit up. Logan turned on the hanger lights and I saw Forge messing with the Blackbird. He looked at us and asked, "Where'd you guys come from?" Logan said gruffly, "Just tell me she'll fly." Forge said with a smile, "Oh, yeah. Absolutely." I saw a part fall out of the Blackbird and said with an uncertain smile, "Pretty sure."

Hank said with uncertain and concern, "Perhaps we should wait until Forge completes the repairs and uh…" Logan said gruffly, "We leave now. Forge climb in, your job is to keep us in the air." I saw Forge climb into the jet and saw Emma Frost coming with us as well. Emma looked at Scott and said with a frown, "Hmm, Wolverine's more desperate then I thought."

Scott asked me curiously, "And she is…?" I said annoyed as I got into the Blackbird, "Temporary." The rest of the team got into the Blackbird and we headed for Genosha.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Hank and Beast were working on the Blackbird and I said with a smirk, "Okay, Logan if you're wrong about Magneto you owe me dinner." Logan asked annoyed as Hank caught his tool by Forge's mistake, "Just tell me you got the auto-pilot working so I can get out of this chair." Hank explained as worked on the Blackbird, "We're still trying to get the stealth generator online. Otherwise Genosha will see us miles away." Forge said as he pulled hotwires, "Here, don't let this touch anything." Logan sighed and I smiled knowing he was having a rough day as held the hotwires.

Bobby was freezing in his sleep and Kitty said annoyed as she nudged Bobby, "Would you wake up already?" Bobby woke up and asked sleepy, "Who? What? Are we there?" Kitty said annoyed, "No but you're freezing in your sleep again." Bobby yawned and said as he stretched his arms, "Sorry." Cody said worried, panicked, and seriously, "And how can you nap at a time like this? The jet's falling apart; we're going up against Magneto, and did I mention the jet's falling apart?"

Bobby said with a smile, "The jet will be fine." Bobby then said with a smirk, "Who cares about Magneto? Wolverine's got his number." Kitty pointed out seriously, "Maybe. But what about an entire island of his mutant followers?" Cody said with a smile, "She does have a point."

I could hear the conversation Emma and Scott were having about Jean and I just hope Scott doesn't make the wrong decision. I saw some fog and said with a smile, "I think we just got lucky." Hank said seriously, "It only circles the island, it doesn't covert." Logan asked seriously, "What's our stealth status?" Hank said with hope and smiled, "We're concealed from their radar but visually…well…we stick out like a black jet in, uh bright sky."

I asked seriously, "Forge?" Forge said as he worked on the final touches, "Almost got it. One more second." Logan said as we approached Genosha, "We're out of time." Forge then said as he slid to see us, "Okay, try it now." Logan then activated the cloaking generator and I think it worked due to no alarms were going off.

Logan landed the jet on the top of a tower and Kitty faze through the jet. Shadowcat then faze through the roof and then rest of the team came out of the jet. Logan heard through the com-link and I heard Kitty say, "Okay, all clear." My little brother transformed into his werewolf form and Bobby turned his body into ice. Hank asked with concern, "You're sure about this?" Logan answered Hank with his adamantium claws and made a hole in it. Bobby used his ice powers and made a bridge for us to go down to.

I looked around and all I see was nothing but metal and Kitty said seriously, "It's like an iron maze down here. We're definitely on his home turf." Logan said before he left, "Com-links on. We're splitting up." Everyone split up and I used my telepathy with my brother, "_Cody, did you find Magneto's scent?"_ Cody said mentally, "_No Sis. Not yet. How are you after the whole Cerebro fiasco?_" I said telepathically, "_Fine. Whatever that was I hope it's on our side._" Cody asked mentally, "_It?_" I was in a gaping hole but I landed on my feet.

I looked up and I saw Magneto for the first time. I saw Logan standing there in midair and Magneto said with a smile, "Emily, you look so much like your mother." I asked seriously, "How do you know about my mother?" I saw ice being formed on the metal wall and from the red heat I take it was from Scott. Magneto said with a smirk, "Ah, I believe that's the sound of your Calvary."

Scott came through the hole and said as he shot his optic blast, 'You're done Magneto." Magneto blocked Scott's attacks using his magnet kinesis. He then used the metal and wrapped it around Scott's body and his right hand. Bobby used his ice powers and hit Magneto's back and made an ice boomerang. Bobby than threw it but it was blocked but another one sliced Magneto's helmet in half. I then saw Kitty with Emma, Hank, and Cody faze through the ceiling.

Emma said with confidence as she her telepathy, "Without his helmet, he's mine." It was true Magneto was weakening but not for as I read his thoughts. He used his magnet kinesis once more on Logan as I dodge as well as my brother. Kitty fazed through but for Hank and Emma were pummeled by Logan as he trapped them once more. Magneto put his helmet back to together.

Kitty said seriously, "That's not going to work on me." Magneto said as he lifted himself in the air, "It doesn't have to." He then said as he handed her a piece of metal, "I suggest you hold on to this." The metal underneath her was disappearing and she jumped as she grabbed the metal board.

He looked at my brother and I and said with a smile, "Now I want to see what you can do." I said with a frown, "Tell me what you know about our mother and let my friends go." He used his magnet kinesis on us by throwing metal boards and I said angrily, "Okay, hard way." Cody went charging at Magneto in his form and dodged every metal board Magneto had against him. I used my flexibility as to dodge and I yelled, "Werewolf, now!"

Cody then tried to pounce on him but Magneto used his magnet kinesis on my brother with a large metal board and pinned him on the wall like the others. I then kicked Magneto across the face as his helmet fell once more. I said as I used my telepathy as I search memories of my mother, "Now tell me what you know about my mother." Magneto was weakening but so was I.

After what happened with Cerebro, I thought I had enough mental power to read minds. Magneto used Logan to pin me down as Logan used his left hand to pin me down as I struggled. Logan said as he tried to loosen his grip, "We're not looking for trouble. We just came for Charles." Magneto said strictly as he hovered over us as his helmet came back onto his head, "Ah, but you did come looking for trouble and you found it."

Magneto forced Logan to move his right hand and aimed at my throat. Logan's adamantium claws slowly came out and were coming at my throat. Logan pleaded as terror took over me, "Wait, don't do this. It's my fault." Magneto asked with agreement, "It is, isn't it? And what would Charles think of his little commander reign of yours?" He then floated closer to us and said, "I dare say he wouldn't approve."

I winced as I felt the adamantium claws nearly at my throat and Logan snarled, "We know he's here. Just take us to him!" Magneto said with a smile, "All you had to do was ask." He then let everyone go from their prisons. I rubbed my neck and Logan asked concerned, "You okay Goddess?" I said as I followed the others, "You owe me, Wolverine." Cody asked worried, "You okay?" I sighed and said with a smile, "Yeah, for now."

Magneto used his ability once more and said, "He appeared on my island, one week ago. We found like this on our coastline, fallen on the rocks." Kitty murmured, "Professor." The team walked towards him including my brother and I. Meeting Charles Xavier for the first time was sad and happy for me both at the same time. Emma placed her gloved hand on his forehead and said as she looked at us, "He has no brain activity."

Kitty closed her eyes and leaned against Bobby for comfort and I saw Cyclops's visor blinked red. I can't help but feel sad. Knowing that the man my father searched for years was in a coma. Magneto said solemnly, "Charles is a dear friend. All I've been doing is caring for him." Logan growled dangerously as he glared at Magneto, "More like keeping an eye on him. We both know you're afraid of Charles."

Magneto glared at him and I interrupted before Logan could make any more messes the team would have to clean up and asked with a smile, "But the question is, Will you let us take him home?" Magneto answered with sincere, "Of course. You are his children, his place it with you. However, I wish you would consider making Genosha your home." He rested his eyes on my little brother for his form, "No more violence, no more" Logan interrupted, "Yeah we've seen the billboards. Thanks but no thanks."

Magneto reminded and smiled, "The offer stands." Magneto said as he walked off, "and the next time you decide to drop by, Wolverine, use the front door." I snickered at that and I said with a smirk as I walked off with the team, "You owe me dinner Logan." Logan gave a look and I couldn't help but smile. But sadly that smile went when we left to go back home.

Hank and Forge made a machine that would stop the professor from aging. We placed him on the bed, lowered the glass dome in place and hooked up the machine to monitor his vitals. To think one of the most powerful telepaths was in a coma. I wanted him to see Cody and helped him like helped all of his other students. Logan promised as what were on all of our thoughts, "We'll find a way to bring you back Charles, no matter what it takes, or how long."

I heard voices fluttering around the room after Logan spoke and Kitty asked startled, "What is that sound?" Bobby answered as he looked around, "It's sounds like someone whispering." The whispering started to get louder and I couldn't believe it. Hank said as if he almost read my mind, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds a lot like" Logan interrupted him, "Charles." The whispering became louder now as Emma murmured, "This is impossible." A bright light flashed before us and the light formed a ghostly image of Charles Xavier. When he looked at me he smiled at me and my brother. Logan then asked as he removed his hood, "Charles, is that really you?" Charles whispered as he looked at him, "Yes, Logan." I asked curiously as I walked towards Xavier, "What's happening? Who did this to you?"

Xavier said sadly, "I wish I knew. I remember nothing." Hank explained as my little brother walked slowly towards Xavier, "Charles, there was an unexplained blast at the institute, you've been missing and Jean still is." Xavier's head bowed and looked up at us once more. Xavier stated, "My X-Men, time is limited. I come to you with an urgent message." Cody asked curiously, "Come to us? From where?"

Xavier stated, "The future." Xavier continued as I was amazed by this, "The coma you see me right now, it will last for twenty years. I've just awoken from it and the world I've found is a night mare." Xavier showed us what was going on in the future and there was nothing left. New York was in ruins and giant robots were looking for mutants left and right.

Hank asked sadly, "Charles, how does it come to this?" Xavier explained sadly, "Because of the X-Men." Logan asked seriously, "What are you saying?" Xavier explained as he looked at all of the team, "Each of you, you be defeated, and walked away. Only as a team, do you stand a chance. Only together, can you change the course of the future." He looked at Logan and said seriously, "And you, Logan, you must lead them."

Logan said undecided as Scott walked away, "I don't know Charles. This hasn't been a good fit." Scott's attitude was starting to get to me but I couldn't blame him. After all, I have my family missing. Charles said with concern as Scott walked away, "Make it fit, Logan. Otherwise all is lost." Xavier saw Scott leaving and said, "Scott, do not abandon the team. They cannot win this without you, son." I could tell Xavier's timer is running out as he said, "I must go, but I will try to make contact again."

After he said that he vanished and I knew what I had to do. What we all had to do as we stood in silence. Logan then spoke up with seriousness, "Whatever's eating away at us, we get past it." He then said firmly as he looked at each members of the team including me, "We rise to the occasion because we're a team and we got a job to do." He then put his hood back on and said, "The world needs the X-Men." From that day on I knew that my brother and I were never gonna be the same.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	4. OVERFLOW

**I hope you enjoy this.**

Overflow

(Emily's POV)

I was in bed with my light blue night gown that went to my mid thigh. I was having a dream about a fiery enormous bird fighting off a blue and green aura dragon. I woke up to Charles Xavier's voice that was calling Logan. I said with worry, "I better go see what the Professor will tell Logan." I got out of bed and I didn't have time to change. I opened the door to find Logan running down the hall. I followed him and I whispered, "Logan."

The Canadian turned around and he looked speechless. I snapped my fingers and asked, "Logan, are you there?" He shook his head and said out of his trance, "Yeah, Chuck needs me to talk to him." I said seriously as we ran together, "I'm coming with you." We reached to where Xavier was resting. Logan rested his hand on the dome and said, "Charles…"

We were then sent to a white room and both Logan and I were startled. Charles then popped up and said calmly, "Don't be alarmed. We're still at the Institute, but this is what you might call a meeting of the minds on the Astral Plane. It's through here; I'm able to communicate to you both from the future." Logan said with relief, "It's really good to see you, Chuck." Xavier stated, "And you my friend. I only wish I were bringing better news."

Xavier looked at me and said with a smile, "You look so much like your mother, Emily." I asked with honesty, "Professor, how do you know my mother?" Charles explained, "She was an old friend and she fell in love with your father." Logan changed the subject and asked, "Why? What's happening?" Xavier said seriously, "I need to show the both of you something." Xavier showed us Africa and explained, "This is Africa in my time. Twenty years ago something terrible happened here."

I said seriously, "Twenty years…you mean now." The three of us went below and saw Africa in ruins and it reminded me of what happened at the Institute. Charles continued to explain, "It was a catastrophe so fierce, no one on the continent survived." I asked with worry and concern, "What could've done something like this?" Xavier answered, "Not what, who. It was Storm."

Logan said defensively, "It doesn't make any sense. Storm would never attack Africa." Charles said seriously, "I know. All I can say is she did and at the cost of her own life. You must find her before its too late." Logan promised, "I will." I sensed someone with my telepathy and said seriously, "Logan, we're not alone."

We turned around and we saw Emma Frost hiding in a corner. Logan snarled and asked, "How'd you get in here?" Emma said with a smirk and amusement, "Hm. Well, you know the security code and I'm telepathic. You tell me." After what Emma said Logan snapped as he grabbed her arm dragging her and snarled, "We don't need spies in the X-Men, Frost."

I pressed the elevator button and said seriously and angrily as Logan threw her into the elevator, "You're out of here as of now." Emma said as she glared at me, "Both of you need my assistance." Logan answered as he pressed the elevator button, "No we won't." As the elevator closed, I rested my left hand on his right shoulder and said with a smile as he turned to look, "I'll get changed and make breakfast."

Logan sighed and asked as I walked away, "How do you put up with me?" I said with a smile as I stopped looking over my shoulder, "Because Logan I know you're not always like this." I maybe saw a hint of blush off of him and he said as he walked away, "Whatever." I went upstairs and changed into a light blue green t-shirt with tan jeans along with white sneakers.

I went into the kitchen to make some chocolate chip pancakes. Bobby, Kitty, and my little brother came into the kitchen and Bobby asked with a big grin on his face, "Are those pancakes?" I stated with a smile, "Chocolate chip pancakes, Bobby. Get some plates so I can serve it to Kitty, Cody, and you." Bobby grabbed the plates from the cupboard and passed the plates. Kitty said with a smile, "I can't wait to taste them."

Cody said with a smile as I served four pancakes to Bobby, Kitty, and my little brother, "If you think my big Sis's cooking is good. You should see her dance." Bobby asked before he took a bite, "She danced?" Cody laughed and said with a big grin, "Yeah, she made the men practically drool all over for her." I laughed and said as I placed the pancakes on a single plate, "Well, I stopped because I'd had to take care of Cody." Bobby asked after he took a bite, "Where you going with rest?"

I said as I left the kitchen, "The rest are for Scott, Forge, Hank, and Logan." I heard Kitty took a bite and said with a smile, "Oh, I'm in heaven." I smiled and I went to Scott's room and I knocked on the door. I said with a smile, "Scott, I got some breakfast." I didn't hear a reply and I said as I placed my hand on the doorknob, "Okay, I'm coming in. You better be dressed." I opened the door and when I saw him. He looked like when Logan and I went to the hotel he was staying at but he shaved at least.

I joked with a smile, "Keep this up Scott and you'll look like a ghost." He didn't reply as he just sat there on his bed. I asked worried as I put the plate down on the dresser, "Is this still about Jean?" He clenched his fist and I said sadly, "Scott, I know how you feel." He then burst out yelling angrily, "You don't know anything about on how I feel!" I said angrily, "You listen to me, Summers. There hasn't a day gone by that I regret not looking for my brother and my father."

He sat down and listened as I continued, "My father left because he wanted to find the Professor because he thought he might be trouble. My brother, Jaden, he left because he lost faith in our father. I couldn't leave because Cody was afraid that I would go, too. I love my brothers and my father, but the one thing that makes me sad the most is not remembering who my mother is. So don't you dare say I don't know how you feel."

I placed two pancakes on his dresser with a paper plate. I picked up the rest of the pancakes and before I left Scott said with sincere, "I'm sorry, Emily. You lost three of the most important people in your life but I've lost one." I sighed and Scott asked honestly, "Do regret not knowing who your mother is?" I said sadly almost about to cry, "Every fiber of my being." Scott said before I left his room looking over my shoulder, "Emily, thanks." I slightly smiled and closed the door behind me.

I went down into the hanger and I yelled, "Forge." I saw him working on the Blackbird and he popped out his head out of the jet. Forge asked with a smile as he smelled my pancakes, "Are those chocolate chip pancakes?" I laughed and said with a smile, "Yes they are Forge."

Forge asked as I pulled a paper plate and placed two pancakes on the plate, "So what's with you and Logan?" I asked with a smile, "What do you mean?" Forge said as he took a bite out of the pancake, "It seems…I don't know. You two look like a couple." I sighed and explained, "Logan saved my life and my brother's life. I'm just following him because he's the leader." Forge said with a smile, "Well, I'm saying if you two were a couple. I think that it would be great for him."

I smiled at Forge and left to see Hank and Logan. I sighed and I know that if I could be with Logan, then maybe I cannot have those nightmares all the time. Hank said as I entered the Global room, "Hm. There doesn't seem to be any climate abnormalities. In fact, there's hardly a cloud in a sky all over Africa."

Logan said seriously as I walked towards his side, "That means whatever gonna push Storm over the edge hasn't happened yet. We gotta find her, Hank." Hank stated, "That will require the use of Cerebro. Which means…" Logan said stubbornly, "I know, Hank." Hank said seriously, "And she'll want something in exchange…" Logan said annoyed, "I know Hank."

I said with a smile, "I got breakfast you two." Logan got startled and I said with a smirk and amusement, "I didn't think it was possible to sneak up on you, Logan." Hank said with a smile as he turned his chair, "Ah, another home cooked meal by the famous Emily Rose." I gave Hank two pancakes on a paper plate and said, "Here Hank. I think you'll like this."

Hank took a bite out of the pancake and said with a smile, "I can't understand why a man hasn't snatched you." I said with a playful smirk as I handed the last two pancakes to Logan, "Maybe he already has." Logan saw what I was doing and asked with a playful smirk of his own, "Who's the luck guy?" I said the smirk still on my face as I started to leave, "Too bad, you're not a telepath Logan."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Logan had told me that we had to bring back Emma Frost and he didn't want me to risk myself on Cerebro. Emma said unimpressed, "Your attempts to manipulate me are demeaning." Emma said as I knew she read his mind, "If I perform to your satisfaction. You favor me by extending my stay here." She said huffily, "If I assist you, that ends now." Logan snarled, "I'm manipulating you? You showed up my door and traded your telepathy for a spot on the team. Who's using who?"

Emma said huffily and argued before she crossed her arms, "I've found the Professor for you. I've earned my place with the X-Men." Logan explained seriously, "And just like the others, you have to continue to earning it every day." Emma said seriously, "But you trust them." I said seriously, "Because they've earn earned that, too." Emma said coldly before she started to leave, "Trust is a two way street, Logan. Find yourself another telepath that's stronger than Emily."

I looked at Logan and he knew he couldn't risk using me on Cerebro, not what happened when I tried to find Xavier. Logan growled and said stubbornly, "Fine." Emma put on the helmet and closed her eyes as she placed her hands on the machine. I sighed and Logan placed his on my right shoulder. There was a time when I wanted to be a strong telepath like Emma but I didn't want to have the attitude she had.

She then opened her eyes as she took off the helmet and said honestly, "I've located her."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I went to my room and looked out my window as my mind let wandered off. I sighed and looked through my scrapbook. All of the pictures of my family with father, Jaden, and Cody brought so many good memories. I looked through it and I looked at the emptied section that was marked my new life with my love. I sighed sadly as my fingers lightly touched the section.

I knew being an X-Man was a responsibility but I kept thinking about wanting a happy life with the someone I love, but who could ever love me? I'm a mutant and being an X-Man meant having a love life was limited. I then threw my scrapbook across the room hitting the door and I put my head between my legs as I started to cry.

I heard a knock on my door and Logan asked, "Emily, you there?" I wiped the tears off my face quickly and said as I fixed my shirt, "Come in." Logan came into my room and he stepped on my scrapbook. He looked down and picked it up and asked gruffly, "Something on your mind?" I lied with a small smile, "It's nothing." Logan said seriously as he sat down beside me, "You're lying. I can tell." I laughed and said with a smile, "I forgot heighten senses." Logan asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

I sighed and said sadly, "There are times I just want a normal life. Have someone to love, raise a family, no more fighting with Kelly or the MRD. Or saving the future." Logan placed his hand on my shoulder and said gruffly, "I know, but we have to get through it." I felt tears coming out of my eyes and I said as I tried to wipe them away, "Sorry, I don't know how that happened."

Logan didn't say anything and he pulled my arm as I was pulled to his chest. I asked as I lightly blush, "Logan, what're you…?" Logan interrupted and said seriously, "Look I'm not good at this sort of thing, but, if you need to burst tears or talk to me. Let me know." I nodded my headed in his chest and he pulled away from and said as he got up and started to leave, "Come on, and get suit up." I said with a smile as he stopped in his tracks, "Logan, thanks." He looked over his shoulder and for the first time in my life I think that was the first honest smile I've seen out of him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I got suit up and the all most the rest of the team including my little brother were heading for the hanger. When Forge saw us coming and said as he whined, "No. No. No. No. No. No. I just got her back together." Forge then asked worried, "Okay this is a test run, right? Sort of take her around the block and burn the carbon out' kind of thing, right?"

Kitty said simply, "Nope. Africa." Forge whined and stuttered, "Africa? But you...but you guys...but" Forge caved in with a moan and said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Be gentle." I felt so sorry for Forge as Logan and I walked towards the Blackbird. Unfortunately for Forge Logan wasn't. Logan scoffed as he smirked, "Yeah, right." He then took out his adamantium claws and said casually as he continued to smirk, "The first scratch is always the most painful." He reached and slowly scratched the jet by making a horrible screeching as if it could shatter glass.

To see the horrible look on Forge's face was awful and Logan said as he continued to smirk, "So now you can relax." I said with a hopeful smile, "Don't worry Forge. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Logan gave me a look and I said as we were about to walk up on the ramp, "It's your fault." Before we could get aboard on the jet, we saw Scott coming in his uniform.

I joked with a smile, "Well, shades finally decide to join us." Scott said with a smirk, "Can't let you have all the fun." The rest of us board the jet and leaving Forge behind. I looked out the window and I couldn't help what happened back at the Institute with Logan and me. I closed my eyes and I couldn't help but wonder about that dream I was having. The bird and that dragon…was it telling me something or warning me?

Kitty asked concerned to break out of my trance, "Emily, you okay?" I said with a smile, "Yes, just thinking." Cody looked at Logan and then at me. Cody asked worried, "Did you and Logan get into a fight?" I laughed and said with a smile, "No, brother, he helped me today." When we reached Africa, Hank said seriously, "It's begun and expanding at an alarming rate." Logan said as he the jet shook, "Hang on."

I took off my seat belt and Hank asked as I walked in front of the jet, "Emily, what are you doing?" I said with a smirk, "I can control elements remember?" When I saw Ororo Monroe aka Storm, she used her powers to create a tornado. I said seriously as I lifted my hands in front of me, "I got this." Try as I might the winds were too strong and I had to say it for the woman she is one of the reasons why they call her Storm.

The jet then was tossed around in the powerful winds and the jet crashed into a dam. I looked at Logan and Hank and both of them were knocked out. I looked at the cracked window and water was pouring into the Blackbird. I said seriously, "Kitty phase Hank and Logan to the surface. Scott I need a quick emergency exit now." Scott blasted at the back of the jet as Cody, Emma, Scott, and Bobby swam to the surface as I did.

Kitty phased through the jet along with Logan and Hank. As we reached the surfaced Hank and Logan regained conscious and we all swam towards the land. Logan growled and said as he got out of the water, "I thought you said you got this." I said seriously as he helped me get out, "In case you didn't notice I was trying to calm the winds down and I save you from drowning." Cody asked hurried, "Can you two stop bickering, while Africa and Storm are in danger?"

I nodded with agreement and Logan said seriously, "Iceman." Bobby said with a smirk, "On it." Bobby then made an ice bridge to walk on and I saw Ororo giving her all as if she was losing something. As we reached the end of the ice bridge, the hail storm started coming down as Logan yelled, "Heads up!"

I used my fire powers to shield my brother and I. Logan used his adamantium claws to cut down the hail shards and Scott was using his optic blasts before any of the shards could get to him. Kitty phased through the shards as Bobby made ice shield for himself and Hank.

One of the rooftops came at Kitty but she phased through it and instead hit Bobby as he fell into the water. Kitty exclaimed as she ran towards the unconscious Iceman, "Bobby!" She was then hit by one of the shards and Cody exclaimed as Hank rushed towards them, "Kitty!" Hank jumped in and rescued the two unconscious teenagers. He then took shelter under a tree and looked at them. He called out, "Keep going, they're all right!"

I used my fire powers to protect my brother and me as we followed Logan, Scott, and Emma. Logan said as he sliced the hail shards and Scott shooting his optic blasts, "Stay behind us." Emma just touched the side of her head and turned to diamond, passing us all as the hail shards shattered as they touched her. I questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Diamond?"

Cody said as he tapped her with his claws as he transformed in his werewolf form, "It would have been nice to know you could do this."Emma explained, "It's not my favorite form. It prevents me from using my telepathy."

We race to the top of the hill as fast as we could and managed to find the woman causing all of the damage to her homeland. "There she is." Emma said as she pointed at Storm, "Shoot her down." Scott demanded, "Are you insane?" Emma then retorted, 'It's her or Africa. You choose." I put Scott's hand down and I looked at my brother as I said seriously, "Werewolf, catapult."

Cody said with a smirk, "You got it, Goddess." I jumped onto Cody's enormous furry hand and Logan demanded, "What are you doing?" I said seriously as I was about to catapulted, "Saving Africa and Storm." Cody catapulted me to Storm and I took Storm down with me to the mud. She reached out and yelled frightened, "No!" I placed my hands on her face and I used my telepathy to see what she was seeing.

_I looked around to see Storm in a fright and before I could reach her something got me from behind._ I was pulled out of her mind with pain and Cody asked worried as the other followed him, "Sis, you okay?" I said seriously as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Something's invaded her mind." Emma placed her glove hands on her face and closed her eyes as she used her telepathy. She then gasped in pain as if she was slapped.

Logan demanded, "Frost! What's happening?" She panted as she tried to recover, "Goddess is right, someone's invaded Storm's mind. Shadow King. He's made her believe that Africa is burning."Emma tried one more time but she only flew back into Scott's arms and he caught before she could hit the ground. Cody growled as Logan took Storm in his arms, "Can't you stop him?" Emma replied as she got up, "No, he's much too powerful. But now she knows the truth."

Logan said seriously as he looked at Ororo, "Let it go Storm! It was all a lie!" Ororo then moved away from Logan and made the rain and clouds disappear with her powers. He eyes grew black and the Shadow King's voice boomed, "No!" Cody growled seriously as Logan caught her, "It's over, Shadow King." Logan said seriously as he growled, "You used her up. Her strength is gone." Shadow King said viciously, "Then it will be you who finishes her."

When Shadow King touched Logan my eyes turned purple and yelled angrily as I ran towards them, "Not him!" When I heart beated one last time everything went black as I fell to the ground.

(Cody's POV)

I saw a purple, blue, green aura dragon coming out of my sister's body as it flew towards Logan and fazing him through and making Shadow King come out. Scott demanded, "Cody, what's happening?" I said worried, "I don't know this is a first for me." Emma and Scott moved Storm to a safer place and Logan followed them. The dragon was the same size as the Shadow King and it was tearing him up with its claws and fangs. I saw my sister shaking uncontrollably and yelled as I carried her into my arms, "Sis!"

She opened her eyes and her eyes weren't green anymore, they were purple and the pupils were diamond shaped as she screamed out of pain.

Logan demanded, "Pup, what's wrong with her?" I said worried and panicked, "I don't know, this has never happened before." She yelled in pain, "The memories! Too many memories! Help! Logan!" I saw the dragon breathed fire on the Shadow King and watched him burned into nothingness. I gave my sister to Logan as he said to calm her down, "Emily! It's okay!"

As soon as the dragon finished the Shadow King it flew towards us as my sister calmed down. The dragon walked slowly and looked at Logan before he touched my sister with its claws and went back inside her. Emma said seriously, "There's more to that girl than meets the eye." I said in awe, "I never seen my Sis had that before." My sister was slowly stirring and Logan asked concerned, "Emi you okay?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes to see Logan with his cowl on and I asked as I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger, "How did I get here?" Emma asked concerned, "You don't remember?" I said as I tried to get up, "No, all I could remember was going after Shadow King and everything went black." I said as my whole body shook, "But I do remember the memories, there were so many and so frightening." Cody explained, "An aura dragon came out of you and your eyes were purple."

I sighed and asked worried as I fell to the ground, "Was anyone hurt?" Logan said gruffly as he picked me up, "No, everyone's fine. You had us worried there for a sec." I smiled and said as I flew, "Let's go home." Cody explained, "But Sis, the jet is in the water." I smiled and went towards the Blackbird. I used my telekinesis as I put my hands in front of me and I could slowly hear the jet coming out of the water. I smiled and I heard a voice, "_Well done, child._"

I asked mentally, "_Who are you?_" The dragon my brother explained to me came out of my body and said nobly, "_I am Draco. I am what keeps your powers under control and allows them to extend beyond your wildest dreams._" I asked as I put the jet down, "How did you…?" Draco said as he looked at the X-Men coming, "_I am a part of you, just as you are a part of me. Without me, your powers become unstoppable and out of control._"

He then went inside of me once more and Logan asked seriously, "What is it?" I said seriously as I went up the ramp, "His name is Draco and I think he's on our side." Ororo said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you. You saved me from the Shadow King and I'm grateful." I said with a smile, "It's part of being an X-Man."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The team was flying home and Cody was working on Blackbird as he said, "Man, Logan, now I know why Forge is always so frantic." Hank asked curiously, "How do Cody know how to work on the Blackbird?" I explained with a smile, "After what happened in Genosha, my little brother decided that if Logan was going to reckless he had to get lessons from Forge." Logan sighed and asked gruffly, "You are never gonna let it go?" I said with a smirk, "No."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When we reached the Institute, Logan and I had to show Ororo Charles Xavier in the state he was in and we explained the situation we were in. Ororo said sadly as she looked at the man in the dome, "It is difficult seeing him like this." I placed my hand on her shoulder and said with a smile, "But it kinda helps knowin that he will wake up." Ororo said seriously, "Then we must ensure that when he does it is a future worth living in."

Logan asked seriously, "So you're staying?" Storm said solemnly and placed her hand on the dome, "My place is here along side with my family." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	5. THIEVES' GAMBIT

**I hope you enjoy this.**

Thieves' Gambit

(Emily's POV)

I was out in the streets getting some groceries and I saw a girl running for her life passing by me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt and light purple blouse. She even wore a light purple blouse. She had brown jeans and white with purple sneakers and I saw the MRD chasing after her. I sighed and said as I dropped the groceries and started running after the girl, "Out of all the days the MRD had to chase down a mutant, I had to buy groceries."

I followed the MRD as I took into the air. She was leaving a trail though and I said as I followed her as I landed to the ground, "Well, she does make things easier." I managed to get ahead of them and saw the poor girl catching in flames and I yelled for her, "Hey! I want to talk to you." She looked scared and her whole body was on fire as the cars went into a screeching halt. I exclaimed as she screamed in panic, "Hey, kid!"

She made magma cracking through the streets and I knew her powers were getting out of control. I saw Logan jumping in front of me and he asked as growled, "What are you doing here, Emily?" I said seriously as I ran after him, "Helping that poor girl."He and I jumped one car to another and I saw something what he took out. It looked like a collar and he threw it at the girl's neck and it latched on to her. I barely saw what the collar was doing and she turned back to normal.

I couldn't believe it and Logan said as he carried the girl, "Emily." I said with a smirk, "I'm on it." I used my fire abilities and made the magma got to the MRD's truck tanks to delay them. We took her to the airport where she had to back to Brazil and I couldn't help by wanting her to stay. The young girl said sadly as she looked at the plane, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said with care and honesty as I smiled, "You don't have to go back to Brazil, you know. We got plenty of room at the Institute."

The man who must've been her father yelled for her, "Amara." She said sadly as she bowed her head, "I can't." Logan said as he placed his hand on my shoulder with a smile, "If you ever change your mind, it's a standing invitation." Amara said honestly and waved, "Thank you. Goodbye." Logan said seriously before the Amara took off, "Ah, Amara. I have to take the collar back."

Amara pleaded with sad eyes, "Please let me keep it." Logan explained as I looked at him, "I would, but, unfortunately it ain't healthy to wear it too long." Amara sighed and said sadly as she took the collar off, "Okay." She then handed the collar to Logan and smiled before she got on the plane. I couldn't help but knowing that I've could've helped her and as she took off Logan asked me before I got on his motorcycle, "What were you doing out in those streets?"

I sighed and said seriously, "Getting groceries for the team. Bobby and Cody are like practically brothers eating non-stop." He chuckled and said with a smirk as I wrapped my arms around his torso, "Guess you'll have something to do in the morning."

As we reached the Xavier Institute, Cody was in bed with covers on him keeping him warm. For him, it was eating too much food. Logan and I went to Forge and Forge asked as he got away from one of his projects and lifted his goggles, "So how'd it work? It did work right? Were her powers successfully inhibited?"

Logan said unhappy, "Oh, yeah. Just in time to save a building full of people." Forge said as he checked the collar, "You don't sound happy." I explained seriously and angrily, "The MRD chased that poor girl into a populated area." Forge asked curiously as he looked at Logan, "Why?" Logan said gruffly and growled, "Oh so everyone could see a mutant putting the public in danger."

I scoffed and said huffily as I crossed my arms, "Senator Kelly's way of excusing his crusade." Logan said as he started to walk away and I followed him, "But you did good Forge. Just make it safer for long term use. We'll be needing it."

Logan and I left and I knew Forge would put the collar back where it was. I asked as Logan stopped in his tracks, "You're going to see Xavier are you?" Logan asked as he crossed his arms, "Picked that up in my head?" I said honestly as I put my hands up defensively, "No, it's just a feeling I had." I said honestly, "I would never read your mind without permission unlike Frost." Logan sighed and said gruffly as he rubbed the back of his neck after what happened tonight, "Yeah, sorry."

I kissed his cheek before he left to see Xavier and said with a smile as I left leaving him speechless, "Goodnight, Logan."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I sensed someone with my telepathy and I got out of bed wearing my light blue spaghetti strapped nightgown that went to my midthigh. I looked around and saw that someone disarmed the alarms and I looked at the elevator and a machine was used to hold it.

I went down using my flight ability and saw that Forge's work station door blown up. I went to check and it seemed nothing was wrong until a hand was placed over my mouth and a muscular arm was around my waist. I was then pulled to someone's chest and I heard a Cajun accent that asked in my ear as I struggled, "Well now, what 'ave we 'ere?"

I did a head butt and he grunted in pain and I looked at him as I got free. He had a brown trench coat with a wired getup. He had brown hair and a little brown goatee along with red eyes against a black sclera. That was unusual for me and I said angrily with a scowl, "Looks like I found myself a thief."

The thief said as he pulled out his retractable staff, "Now, chère, I've just come for de collar." How did he know about the collar? He must've followed Logan and me or someone tipped him off. I said seriously as I made my stance, "Sorry, not gonna happen."

The thief was swinging his staff at me with skill and I blocked it with my martial arts. The thief said with a smirk, "Well, chère you almost fought as well as a man." I said with a smirk as I blocked his staff, "That's funny I was going to the same thing about you." I was about to use my telepathy until the thief knocked me out using his staff. I felt something soft on my lips and I heard an explosion.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I could barely make out the voice that was calling me. "Emily." I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Logan shirtless with him only wearing grey sweatpants with his silver dog tag. A blush came over to my face and Logan asked seriously as he helped me up, "Emily, what happened here?"

I broke out of a haze and said seriously as I tried to hide my blush, "I sensed someone with my telepathy and I saw someone grabbed me but I fought back." I asked seriously as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Did he get the collar?"

Logan sighed and said angrily as he crossed his arms, "Yeah and something's telling me he got something else too." I didn't know what he was talking about and Logan said seriously as he went to get his uniform, "I'm getting the collar back." I said as I followed him, "We're getting the collar back."

Logan said as he stopped me placing both of his hands on my shoulders, "Sorry, but you're staying behind on this one." I said huffily as I pressed my hand on his chest to back him to a wall, "Logan, I'm going with you and you'll need my help. This guy knocked me out and he might use the collar on you."

Logan sighed and he knew once I made my mind up, I won't budge. Logan said gruffly as he rubbed the back of his neck after he left, "Fine, meet me in five."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I got in my uniform and I saw Login in his, sitting on his motorcycle. Logan said as he handed me a helmet, "Here" I put the helmet on and got on the motorcycle as I wrapped my arms around his torso. Logan put on his cowl after he put his helmet on and we took off but Logan stopped as he sniffed the air and turned around as we took off.

Logan and I managed to find a warehouse and I asked quietly as we hid behind the metal wall, "Are you sure he's here?"

Logan gave me a look and I said with a smile as I pointed my nose, "Ah, sensitive nose, forgot." We heard the tires screeched as we saw a red car drove fast and I used my telepathy and I said angrily, "He's here alright and he feels so smug about robbing us." We saw him coming out of the warehouse and he was holding two briefcases on his back. We followed him quietly and saw that Logan's bike was in his view walking in that direction.

He paused and that made me think that he sensed that we were here. "I sense someone is angry, yeah?" he asked himself as he turned around, and saw Logan, to which point he grinned, "yeah!" "The collar, bub. Now!" Logan growled, brandishing his adamantium claws at him. I said angrily as I came from behind Logan, "He's not the only one who's angry." The thief said with a smirk, "I've see dat my kiss woke the de beauty."

Logan growled and I said angrily as my hands were surrounded with electricity, "You did what?" Now I knew that Logan was beyond mad, he was furious. Logan growled as he asked angrily, "Where's the collar?" The thief said as he was trying to play it cool, "It's too late, my friends. It's already been converted into cash." Logan growled and asked angrily, "So who has it?"

I tried to use my telepathy on him but somehow he was blocking it. The thief said coolly as he put his hand in his trench coat, "I didn't get 'er name. But she may 'ave given me 'er card." Something was telling me that this wasn't going to be easy. He smiled as he pulled out a regular playing card, "Ah yes." The card glowed purplish pink and I knew that I was right.

He said with a smirk as he flew it out of his had to Logan, "Ah, sorry. It's one o' mine." Logan was hit but knowing him he was alright and I chased after the thief.

As I went into the warehouse and hid, I couldn't see him and I heard that he locked the door behind me as I saw adamantium claws cutting through the door. The thief threw more of his cards and the explosion was loud and made a hole in the doors. He asked with a smirk and getting cocky, "I've trust you had enough?" I said as I made a roundhouse kick to his face, "I think that's my line."

The thief rubbed his jaw and said with a smirk as he got up, "Now chère, you still can't be mad about one little kiss." I said angrily as I threw fireballs as he dodged them one by one, "You've snuck in our home, robbed us, and you have the nerve to kiss me."

Logan came down by breaking the glass roof and said as he growled and got up by showing his adamantium claws, "Back off from my girl." The thief dropped the bags and said coolly, "C'est la vie." I couldn't believe what I heard and I shook my head to focus back on the situation.

The thief pulled more cards from his trench coat and said as he threw the glowing cards at Logan, "Let's try us a new deal." Logan dodged them and I said as I used my martial arts on him, "I got one for you, tell us who has the collar and we'll go easy on ya." He grabbed my fist and he turned me around by putting my hands behind my back. The thief said as he made sly grin, "Sorry, chère. Too bad you're not on my side"

I made another head butt and the thief said as he dodged it, "Not this time." I used my flexibility and took him down to the ground with my legs. He pushed me off and I rolled over as I got up. One of the cards hit a gas drum and the lid flew at the thief. I read his mind to know who he is and his name was Gambit or Remy LeBeau. He grabbed the lid and it started to glow as he threw it.

I dodged this and the warehouse was coming down due to the explosion. Logan placed his hand on LeBeau's shoulder and Logan said angrily and growled as he turned the Cajun around and putting his claws pointing at his neck, "You didn't let me cut the deck. Who'd you sell the collar to?" LeBeau said stubbornly as he made a sly grin, "Rule number one o' de t'ieves guild; never reveal a client."

I said angrily as the fire rose, "That collar will be used against mutants. You knew that right?" LeBeau said to me with a smile, "Yes, I knew that." Logan said as he growled, "And you still sold out our kind for a little cash." LeBeau said defensively, "Absolument non! I sold out my kind for a large amount o' cash. Dere is a difference." I looked down to see the briefcases and I asked as I picked up the bags, "This cash?"

The thief muttered seriously, "'xactly." I made a smirk and threw the bag into the fire as I said with a devious smile, "Oops, clumsy me." The thief cried out as he watched his hard work go in flames, "Non!" LeBeau shouted in disbelief, "Are you both insane?" I said as I placed my hand on my hip and Logan retracting his claws, "Probably. Cos we're gonna hire ya." Logan couldn't believe what I was saying as he pulled my arm and I said telepathically, "_Despite what he did…It's the only way we can get the collar back and who's behind this_."

I finished coolly as Logan let go of my arm, "Just lead us to your buyer, and we'll pay ya double." LeBeau sneered at me and said, "You're some'ow under de impression I know where she is." Logan stated easily, "Rule number two of the thieves guild; always know your customers."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Logan threw me a helmet and said gruffly as he got his motorcycle, "Hop on." I put on the helmet as he put on his. LeBeau asked as he complained as I wrapped my arms around his torso, "And where am I goin' to sit?" I said with a smirk as Logan started the motor, "You got legs. Use them." Logan and I took off and LeBeau followed us as quick as he could.

Logan smirked after my little comment and slowed down so LeBeau could keep up. Once we reached to the warehouse, Logan hid his motorcycle and I jumped off so I could see where the Cajun was at. I sensed he was behind me with my telepathy and I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I said coldly as he groaned, "Next time, try to keep your perverted thoughts quite."

LeBeau got up and said with a smirk, "Trust me, chère. I will." I saw only one guard who was writing out a damage report and I'm guessing that LeBeau's client came through here. We hid against the wall and Logan asked gruffly, "What is this place?" LeBeau answered easily, "Don't know, but my client come 'ere quite often."

I said confused, "You think that they put more than one guard." Logan sniffed the air twice and stated, "Nitrous oxide residue, and high octane fuel." LeBeau said airily with a sly smile, "She do like to drive fast." I looked at the guard and I said with a smirk as I started running forward, "Well if she's into living dangerously, this is her lucky day."

LeaBeau protested but I ignore it, "Wha? Wha-excuse me!" I called out to the guard, "Excuse me!" I blew a kiss with icy breath at the guard and guard fell asleep as I said with a smirk, "Sweet dreams." I heard a low whistle from one of the guys and LeBeau said with a smirk, "That is one bad chère." Logan and LeBeau came and LeBeau asked as Logan went to my side, "Where do you t'ink you're going?"

Logan growled and said as his adamantium claws came out of his knuckles, "In there." We took a few steps forward until LeBeau stopped us and said with a sly grin, "You both 'ired me for my skills, huh? Den allow me t' use dem." Logan said gruffly, "Don't see what's wrong with just slashing my way in there, kicking everybody through a wall, and taking the collar back."

LeBeau laughed and said as he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and then pointed, "An excellent plan B. But let's start wit' a little more subtle approach, shall we?" I looked o where he was pointing at and it was the water tower. LeBeau raced ahead of us and we followed him. Once we reached the tower LeBeau said with a smile, "Ladies first." I flew upon the roof and I said with a smirk, "Nice try."

LeBeau climbed on the ladder and he then jumped onto the roof and feel on his as he rolled over. I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms, "And you called yourself thief?" LeBeau and I glared at each other after Logan joined us and Logan gruffly demanded, "So what now? Air ducts?" LeBeau chuckled softly and said coolly, "Only in de world of cinema. In de real life, dey never hold."

LeBeau crouched down to the ground and traced a purple circle on the roof with his finger. The area within also glowed the same color till it dropped away, leaving a perfect circle for us to jump down through.

LeBeau jumped in first and Logan and I jumped in and he we saw LeBeau fighting off the guards with his retractable metal staff. After he finished the last guard, LeBeau asked casually as he put his retractable staff in his trench coat, "You always dis much help?"

Logan replied as he walked to the glass door and I followed him, "Yep." Logan's adamantium claws appeared out of his knuckles and I gently put my hand on his arm and said with a smirk, "It's time for a woman's touch." I pointed my right index finger at the security consul and electricity came out of my finger as it short-circuited. Logan said with a smirk, "Nice touch Goddess."

I winked at him and said with a smile, "Thanks, Wolverine." I looked around and saw computers, machines, and weapons being worked on. We quietly walked over to the railing and looked down to see the area where the 'client' was working at. LeBeau informed us quietly, "Dat's my client. Sybil Zane. Beautiful, non?" When I first meet Zane she had dark skin to match her dark brown hair. She even wore white clothing and she reminded me of Emma.

I said quietly with a smirk, "Yeah, if you're into control freaks and dominatrix types." LeBeau said with a smile, "Which brings me to rule number three, which sadly prevents me from…" Logan said annoyed and gruffly, "Yeah, spare me the details." LeBeau said seriously as he pointed out the dark skinned man, "Dat scoundrel, 'owever, I do not know." Logan straightened up with a snarl and said seriously, "Name's Bolivar Trask. He's the gadget man behind the MRD."

I piece it together and said seriously and worried, "Which means it was Senator Kelly who wanted the collar." LeBeau seemed interested and said with a sly grin, "Ah. Well, for an added fee I could devise a strategy for stealin' de collar back, den you"

Logan interrupted gruffly, "Let's just go with mine." LeBeau questioned worried, "Which is?" Logan said with a snarl as he unsheathed his adamantium claws, "Plan B." He then jumped over the rail and landed on the analysis machine. I said with a smirk and amused as I jumped over the rail as well, "Try to keep up." Trask looked up frightened as Logan disabled the machine with his adamantium claws. Logan jumped off and the machine was destroyed as Trask jumped away from danger.

I then followed the collar and Zane caught it with her foot also she had a weapon on her. I guess control freaks like laser guns. Zane said coldly as she fired her weapon on me, "Bad move." I made a telekinesis shield and it bounced off to Logan. My shield went down and I exclaimed with worry, "Wolverine!" I was then shot in the back by Zane and yelled in slight pain as I fell to the ground.

I saw Zane going to her car with the collar but LeBeau with a smirk unabashedly and was leaning on the car preventing her leaving and said, "I don't t'ink so, chere. Now 'and over dat collar." Zane snarled and angrily, "We had a deal." LeBeau said coolly before he pointed us with hand, "And now we 'ave a new one. You give me de collar, and I convince my friends t' leave you in one piece."

I got angry as I growled and my hands were filled with electricity. On cue Logan burst out of the crates she had blasted him into and snarled angrily. Zane raised her gun and pointed it at LeBeau as she demanded and car glowed purplish pink, "Get away from my car!"LeBeau murmured as he slightly bowed and walked away from the car slowly, "As you wish." Zane ran towards her car and exploded by making her the brick wall. She fell unconscious and collar rolled out of her hand.

The collar rolled and I thought Logan would get but LeBeau caught with his staff. LeBeau said cockily with a smirk, "And once again, de prize is mine. Dis seem like a good time t' renegotiate our deal, non?" I then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said angrily as I pinned him down to the floor, "I wouldn't recommend it. Now give me the collar or you'll be looking at few new scars on your face." LeBeau asked with a smirk, "Sure you wan' t' do dat, chère?"

I answered by making fire in my fist and place my fiery fist close to his face and said as he was holding up the collar, "Okay, chère you win." I took the collar out of his hand and said seriously as I tossed the collar to Logan, "Good choice, Gambit." Trask was starting to shoot green laser guns out of his little control room. The three of us scattered and Logan and I hid behind metal huge create.

I said almost out of breath and flinching as the laser shot over our heads, "You know I wouldn't recommend this place as a date site." Logan asked gruffly, "What made you think this was a date?" I raised my eyebrow with a sly grin, he then groaned and I said with a smile, "I thought it was sweet of you, Logan and don't worry I won't tell the team you called me your girl." I yelped as another laser shot overhead.

I said seriously, "But let's discuss this later, while not trying to get killed." Logan said gruffly as he handed me the collar, "Yeah and take this. My bet is that Cajun will want the collar." I nodded my head and put the collar in my leather tank top as I stuff it in my bra. I said with a smirk and amusement, "You take out the main cannon and I get the four guns." Logan made a smirk and we both went into different directions.

I used my flexibility to dodge the laser guns fire power and it was a good thing I took up acrobatics but my dancing is what did the trick. I fired electricity out of my digits as I aimed it at the two laser guns by destroying them and I saw LeBeau hiding somewhere. Logan jumped on to the cannon that was firing at him and aimed it at where Trask was controlling the laser guns. It wasn't until after a few shots that Trask retreated out of his control room and it exploded.

LeBeau threw some nuts and bolts at the last two laser guns as it quiet down. I said with a smirk as I placed my hands on my hips, "That was too easy." LeBeau came to my side and said with a smirk as he leaned in, "Beauty and power. The two things I like about you, chère." I placed my hand on his face and I said annoyed, "Don't even go there."

Zane got up and I saw her going on the computer downloading something called Master Mold. LeBeau and I saw the robot scorpion and I said in disbelief, "Oh, you've got to be joking." The machine lowered the robot scorpion and as it got up I yelled as I started to run, "Gambit, move." The robot followed us and starting shooting at us as I yelled angrily, "I hate these robo scorpions."

I could hear Logan taking it down and I saw another one coming down as I said disbelief angrily, "Oh, come on." Lebeau hid and the tin can insect was aiming at me as I said under my breath, "Oh, great." The robot scorpion started shooting at me and Logan distracted it by focusing it on him. I heard Trask yelling at Zane, "The Prowlers are running wild. Go! Go!" I then saw them escaping into some hole but the Prowler started to shoot at Logan and I as we tried to find some cover.

Logan went ahead of me and I couldn't see where he went. A blue gloved hand pulled me behind the metal column and I felt a muscular arm wrapped around waist as I was pulled to Logan's muscular body while the robot scorpion was still firing at us. I would've blush if we weren't in a difficult situation. It seemed to me that we were in a tight spot. Logan saw LeBeau and said seriously as he snarled viciously, "Well, what are you waiting for? Drop that thing!"

LeBeau said across the pillar from us and with a sly grin before he was chucking metal nuts and bolts in the air, "No problem. Just gimme de collar." I couldn't believe this and I shouted seriously with a growl, "What? Are you out of your mind?" I flinched as I saw the laser shot almost taking out my nose. LeBeau calmly asked as he inspected his nails, "De collar, please."

Logan grunted angrily just as a rather large laser shot took out the top half of the pillar we were hiding behind. The both of us crouched down low, Logan using his body to shield me from the bigger bits of debris. Logan said as he growled and he tossed the collar case towards LeBeau, "All right, here." LeBeau put the collar case in his trench and said airily with a smirk, "So long, Wolverine and chère."

I thought, '_What is he waiting for?_' He then threw the metal nuts and bolts with his power at the break wall. He then had the nerve to blow me a kiss as he left and I growled as I yelled angrily, "Gambit!" Logan then unsheathed his adamantium claws and growled as he went charging at the Prowler and I said angrily as my hands were filled with electricity and followed Logan, "This will defiantly let me blow stem at that thief."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(NORMAL POV)

LeBeau heard the commotion outside and he reached into his trench coat to get the collar. But when he opened the case there was no collar. LeBeau said angrily, "Dat swine!" He then looked in his trench coat once more and noticed his retractable staff was missing. He chuckled and said with a smirk, "Well played, chère." LeBeau left and thought with a sly grin, '_She would've been a great thief_.'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

It was morning and the sun was shining. I went into the kitchen where Dr. McCoy was pouring coffee, Kitty and Bobby were having cereal, and Forge was getting his apple banana juice. I looked in the fridge and asked curiously, "I wonder if Sis got the groceries?" When the double doors opened, it was Logan and my big Sis and they looked terrible.

Logan's uniform was damaged with several large patches missing, while my big Sis only had a few scratches but she looked like a zombie as if she was gonna drop dead.

Logan said simply and grumpy as he threw something on the kitchen table and stalked out of the kitchen, "We need better locks." My big Sis took a seat next to Kitty and I asked curiously, "So did you get the groceries?" Sis just groaned and leaned forward till her head hit the table with a loud bang. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	6. XCALIBRE

**I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the wait I had school work.**

X-Calibre

(Jaden's POV)

It's been a year since I've seen my big Sis and little brother. The only clothes I have are nothing but a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants. I've also dyed my hair black so no one from S.H.I.E.L.D would recognize me but knowing Fury he would have figure it out by now. Due to my new powers, I can't copy abilities like I use to but now I got the same powers my little bro have.

Being a werewolf and I can still heal others though I tried to not rip my clothes into pieces by transforming. I looked over and found a mutant disappearing and reappearing as if he teleported. My guess would be it would have to be an X-Man. Though I got curious as I watched him getting on the ship without paying the fee. Why would an X-Man get on a ship to Genosha? I thought maybe it's time I do a little investigation of my own.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I was with Kitty after Bobby told her something about Logan wanting to tell something. I asked as I walked at her side, "You think Logan would be in the Danger Room?" Kitty laughed and asked with a smile, "Where else would he be?" I joked with a smile, "With my big Sis." Kitty laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Even though she was three years older than me, I still had a crush on her.

Kitty asked curiously as we phased together holding hand in hand, "By the way, where is your big sister?" I said with worry, "She's at mom's grave." Kitty asked as she raised her eyebrow, "I thought she didn't remember her mother?" I rubbed the back of my neck and said with a shrug, "Well, she does remember mom's death and some other things but the rest of my big Sis's memories with our mom are still a little fuzzy."

Kitty phased again as we went into the Danger Room and Logan said gruffly as he took, "Freeze program." Good thing I was holding on to Kitty otherwise I would've had a big three adamantium claws in my stomach. Kitty asked with a smile, "So Bobby said you wanted to see me?" Logan said gruffly as his adamantium claws retracted, "Uh, yeah, but not now." Logan looked at me and asked gruffly annoyed, "What are you doing here, pup?"

Rule number one: never bother Logan while he's training in the Danger Room. I said with a nervous smile, "I came here with Kitty. I had nothing to do." Kitty crossed her arms with a smile and Logan said gruffly after he sighed, "Fine. Last night, Cerebro got a hit on Nightcrawler's position." I couldn't believe my ears, Nightcrawler, one of the famous X-Men who can teleport, was still here in New York. Kitty said with a smile, "Finally, where has that guy been?" Logan said gruffly and I knew he wanted to get back to his training, "Who knows? But right now he's somewhere in the city moving around a lot. So go help Hank with his search." Kitty said as she phased through the floor, "Glad to."

Logan looked at me and asked seriously, "Where's your big sister, pup?"

I said honestly with puzzlement, "I thought she told you." Logan gave me a look and I said with honesty, "She went to go see mom's grave. No doubt she's sleeping on her tombstone." Logan sighed and said gruffly, "I'll go pick her up." I said with a smile as I left the Danger Room, "Thanks, Logan." But before I could let Logan put his white blindfold on, I said with a smirk, "Resume program." I then heard Logan grunted in pain and I snickered to myself.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

I snuck on board and it looks like the crew was a little suspicious after I overheard about something about pirates. I hid in the shadows due to my training in S.H.I.E.L.D and I looked in the holding block where the mutants were heading for Genosha. There was food in there and something tells me that it was that mutant who helped them.

I went outside and something tells me that he was going to start a problem. I saw a fish kid and notice he was talking to someone. I crept over to hear what they were talking about. "You're Nightcrawler, aren't you? One of the X-Men." The fish boy said with a smile." Nightcrawler said with a smile as he held out his hand, "Yes, but you can call me Kurt." The fish boy said with a smile as he shook Kurt's gloved hand, "Well, I'm Squidboy. Well, I'm really Sammy, but you can call me Squidboy, that would be my X-Man name if…"

Sammy frowned and I knew what he was thinking as Kurt asked as he came down, "If what?" Sammy said as complained, "Well, if my powers didn't stink and all." Kurt said with confident smile, "You know what? When I was your age I felt the same way about my abilities." Sammy said with a bright smile and then said sadly, "But your powers are so cool. All I can do is breath underwater."

I said with a smirk as I came out of the shadows, "Ah, yes but on a leaky boat like this I wish I could breath underwater." Sammy and Kurt were startled by me and Sammy asked curiously, "Who are you? Are you an X-Man?" I laughed and said as I leaned on the huge metal cargo with my arms crossed in front of my chest, "No, name's Jaden Rose. I came here because of the disappearances of the mutants that headed for Genosha."

Kurt asked curiously, "Disappearances? This is unheard of." I said seriously, "Well, according to this crew they say pirates were involved in this." Kurt and I looked at Sammy and I said with a smile after I patted the kid's head, "You better get below with your mother, alright." Sammy groaned and said as he walked away, "Okay." Kurt asked seriously, "Were there any survivors?" I said as I looked through my notes, "Yes and no. The humans managed to somehow survive but no mutants were spotted after the wreck."

We both heard a loud metallic bang and I said seriously as we got above ground, "Something tells me that you caused this." Kurt said with honesty, "The crew was treating them poorly." I heard Sammy's mother saying, "The captain wants to see us." The captain said angrily as the rest of his crew brought out the mutants, "We've had some thefts and on my ship thievery is a punishable offense." The captain said angrily as he took the blanket off of Sammy, "But when the thief hides…the punishment goes to everyone else."

The captain demanded angrily as he sneered at the Goth chick, "Tell me who it is." The Goth chick said with attitude as she crossed her arms, "I don't know." The captain said as he pointed to throw her overboard, 'That's too bad." One of the crewmen grabbed her and threw her overboard. Kurt disappeared as I sighed and said with complaining, "Aw, man. I'm gonna have to find new clothes after this."

I jumped behind the captain and threw him against the huge cargo metal box. The captain said angrily as the rest of his crew started to gang up on me, "Get him." I said annoyed, "I really didn't want to do this."

I then snarled and transformed into my werewolf form. I was an old school werewolf like my little brother. Unfortunately this ripped my pants and my shirt completely. I growled and snarled at the crew as I threw them off one by one as I saw Kurt that Goth chick.

Kurt knocked them out as I threw them. The captain demanded angrily, "Show yourself!" Kurt appeared on his shoulders and asked with a smirk before he teleported with him, "A moment of you time Herr Captain?" I heard the captain yell as I looked up to see Kurt holding him with only his legs. I jumped and climbed up to where Kurt was.

Kurt said seriously with demand, "Let's be clear, ja? You've been paid well to transport these mutants to Genosha. That means you would feed them and care for them and if you would refuse I will drop you right here. Also you would be a tasty snack for mein freund down there." The captain looked at me and I growled with a smirk as I showed my fangs. Kurt then let go of the human captain for a second and he yelled out of fear.

The captain pleaded, "Okay. Okay. Anything you want I promise." Kurt said with a pleased smile as he teleported to the ground with the captain, "Wunderbar." As we reached the deck Kurt said with pride, "We've come to an understanding." The mutants cheered and I slowly went back to my human form. I asked as I placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You got any clothes I can use?" Kurt laughed at this and asked with a smirk, "Does this always happen to you?"

The Goth chick brought some clothes and said with a smile as she blush with a shade of pink, "Here it's not much." I think she noticed how muscular I was and I think it was because I was a werewolf. I said with a smile as I took the clothes, "Thanks." But before I could change into my clothes, I saw a ship coming out of the ocean with a woman attached to it. I then heard a noise as I looked up to see a portal above us.

A woman with white hair came on deck and she used her mechanical arms to summon more portals. Three men came out of them with weapons on them and something tells me that this was going to be ugly. The Viking woman said as she held two swords in her human hands, "We're here for the mutants. Find the good ones. The rest go down with the ship."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I was visiting my mother's grave and I thought maybe I can get a few memories back if I can visit her grave every now and then. I started to rest against my mother's tombstone and I said with a smile as I started to fall asleep, "Well, mom it looks like I got no luck remembering you but I found some people who…can…help." I started to dream about the fiery bird again and Draco fighting it. I then remembered a huge green man who was kind to me and protected me when I was a kid.

I felt something calling me and I heard Logan's voice as he nudged me with his warm hand, "Emi…Emi…wake up." I opened my eyes slowly as I saw Logan over me with his brown leather jacket and his grey t-shirt along with his blue jeans and silver dog tags. I said groggily as he helped me get up, "Hey, Logan. What are you doing here?"

Logan explained gruffly as I rubbed my eyes, "The pup told me you would be here and I thought maybe you…" I finished his sentence with a smile, "I go into a memory fit back in Africa." Logan asked with a smirk, "I thought you never read my mind?" I said with a smile as we walked out of the cemetery, "You're not the first to say that. Jaden would do the same thing you're doing now."

Logan asked curiously, "What happened with your brother?" I explained sadly, "Well, my father wasn't around as much and we were going through a tough time without our mother. Jaden blamed our father for our mother's death. I would go to my mother's grave every day and night just to remember and Jaden would take me home as we saw our little brother with candlelight. I think the day that our mother died was when I first got my powers."

Logan asked seriously as we got to his motorcycle, "And you want to know if you were responsible for your mother's death?" I nodded my head and said sadly as I closed my eyes, "If I'm the reason that my mother is dead then I was a real monster back then." Logan sighed and he pulled my arm to his chest as I blush lightly. Logan said gruffly, "Trust me, Emily. You are no monster. A monster wouldn't have a heart and be kind to others around them." I started to cry and I wrapped my arms around Logan's torso as he stroked my hair with his right hand and wrapping his arm around my waist. I think it was the first time I saw Logan showing his soft side as Cody would call it.

Logan pulled away and said gruffly as tried to hide his blush and getting on his motorcycle, "Let's go home." I wiped the rest of my tears and said with a smile, "Yeah." Once we got back to the Institute, Logan saw Cody who said with a smile, "Kitty and Hank want to see ya. They found Nightcrawler." I went with Logan and we went into the global computer room where Hank was hanging upside down and Kitty was standing next to him.

Logan asked gruffly as I walked by his side, "What'd ya got?" Kitty explained as she played the tape on the screen, "We think we know where Kurt is. Look at the security footage from the docks." When I saw Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler for the first time he reminded me of a demon but I heard from the other X-Men he's good person all around.

I saw another person sneaking on the ship with Nightcrawler and I couldn't believe my own eyes and I said under my breath, "No way…" Logan asked seriously, "What is it, Emi?" I pointed out and said surprised, "That's my brother, Jaden. What's he doing there?" Logan asked gruffly, "What are they doing on a cargo ship?" Hank explained, "Similar vessels have lucrative side businesses transporting mutants to Genosha."

Logan said gruffly, "I can't believe the elf would be headed to Genosha." I said seriously with my arms crossed in front of chest, "My brother must've been doing something important. He doesn't go to places like Genosha just for the heck of it."

Hank said seriously as he came down with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "There's more to it, you two. Those ships have fallen under attack by pirates, but during rescue operations there's never any sign of mutants." Logan said seriously as he walked off, "Prep the Blackbird."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

The Viking woman and her little crew shoved the human crew into a corner. The captain asked frightened, "You want these freaks? Take them all." I scoffed and said under my breath, "Pathetic." The white haired woman said with a smirk as she turned to look at us, "Not all just some." The woman opened a small portal and three small robot eyes were looking at us.

Something tells me that we were heading something big. The white haired woman came up to Sammy's mother and placed her hand in front of Squidboy's mother's face. It seemed to me she was evaluating her powers and the Viking woman said annoyed, "Good enough." The Mohawk tall guy took Sammy's mom and I growled as I remembered how my mother was taken away.

Sammy rushed towards to his mother and the white haired woman said threatening, "Do not interfere." I transformed into my werewolf form and I pushed her into the skull face with my enormous black furry arm. I snarled at her and the Viking woman said with a smirk with her human hands on her hips, "It looks if we have a hero onboard. Rees make an example of him." Rees fired his laser gun at me and dodged it as I climbed and jumped.

Kurt teleported to Rees and teleported again with him as he dropped him into the ocean. He then teleported back with Rees's laser gun and said seriously and angrily as he aimed it at the Viking woman, "Leave now and won't get hurt." The white haired woman smirked and said before she made another portal, "I admire your courage." I was surprised to see Rees back and she said as she aimed her hand at Kurt's weapon, "But you have no idea what you're up against."

She made a small sonic boom at the weapon and it exploded making Nightcrawler fall back. I exclaimed in my werewolf form as I turned around, "Nightcrawler!" I was hit in the back of my head and was knocked out cold.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I sighed worried and I pulled a picture out of my black leather jeans of my family as the X-Men flew to where Kurt was at. This was the only thing that wasn't burnt out of my mother's trunk. After my mother's death, my father burnt almost everything that belonged to my mother. He didn't want to live with ghost items of my mother but I think he was living alone and with something else I couldn't place my finger on.

Cody shook my shoulder and asked worried, "Sis, you okay?" I sighed and said with a smile, "Yeah, just thinking of the good times." Cody smiled and rested his back on his seat and I sighed as I looked back at the picture. I thought as I looked at my brother, '_Just don't do anything stupid, Jaden_.'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

I woke up and rubbed the back of my head as I groaned. I heard Sammy's mother yelling for her kid. Kurt asked as he got up, "Where are we?" Sammy's mother explained as Kurt looked through the porthole, "On their ship but they left the children behind." Kurt and I saw the human crew leave the ship and Sammy's mom said worried, "We have to do something!" I asked seriously, "Can you teleport that far?"

Kurt grabbed my arm and we teleported together in a puff of smoke. Once we where there Kurt missed the railing with his tail and I caught it in the nick of time. I asked with a smirk, "Cutting it close don't you think?" Kurt said with a smirk, "At least I don't get fleas." I chuckled and said as we climbed up, "Let's get the kids." Kurt opened the metal door and Sammy exclaimed with a big grin, "Nightcrawler! Jaden!" Kurt said seriously as he walked towards the kids, "We're going to repair this ship. So I need to know of what each of you can do."

The Goth chick said with attitude as the rest of the mutant kids came towards us, "Nothing that will help us our powers are worthless." Kurt said seriously with a frown knowing the pain, "No one here is worthless." I said with a big grin, "My father once told me that mutants aren't cursed but gifted. Now tell us what are your gifts?"

The Goth chick blushed and said smiling at me, "I understand machines. I mean I can talk to them and they listen." The long blonde haired kid said as he made sticky glue, "I crate sticky goop from my hands Need sticky goop?" The pinked haired girl said as wings came out of her back and flew up, "And I have butterfly wings." The pink haired girl said quietly as she looked at the blue green big guy, "Oh he doesn't talk but he shatters things."

I said with a grin as I looked at the kids, "Okay, let's see what we can do with them." The sticky goop kid found a hose and started to make the sticky goop from his hands and put in the hose as shatter man broke the cargo metal. Sammy was in the water aiming at the holes that the so called pirates made. Kurt then teleported with the metal and I was making a flag to the whole pirate theme. I made a big red x on the white flag and I said as I handed it over to the girl with wings, "Hook this up."

The Goth chick made the ship go and Kurt founded himself some swashbuckling swords. I said with a smirk, "I think we're ready Herr Captain." From what I could tell the Viking woman was furious. The pirate crew started to fire at us and Kurt and I dodged them along with him. I asked with a smirk as I joked, "I take the three guys and you give the lady a dance?" Kurt said with a smirk, "Agreed."

Kurt teleported and I jumped on Rees and punched him across the face and did a low kick on the two pirates. The Goth chick rammed the ship into the pirate's and Kurt was giving the Viking woman a hard time. I yelled as I fought the Viking woman's crew, "Squidboy you know what to do." Sammy nodded his head and went into the ocean to free his mother and the rest of the mutants. I turned into my werewolf form and hit the red centers and I crashed them down one by one with my claws.

I grabbed the blade the Viking woman swung at me and another blade swung at Kurt but block it. I asked seriously with a growl, "What do you want with us?" The Viking woman explained with a smirk, "I want to offer you the chance to prove yourselves in my master's games. It's a great honor for those of your world." The Viking punched Kurt with one of her fists and she kicked me down as another sword appeared in her hand.

Kurt asked angrily as he rubbed off the pain, "What games?" The Viking said as she smirked at us, "Lethal combat. I think you two will survive much longer than the others." Kurt and I both fought off the woman and I thought my sister was tough. Kurt took her down with teleporting and said seriously as she lay down in defeat, "Tell your master to play his show gladiators elsewhere." I put down the bridge and all of the mutants escaped as the Viking got up. I could tell she was using her powers and she had Sammy with a broadsword under his neck as she said with a smirk, "Drop your weapons or we're having sushi."

I nodded at Kurt and he dropped the weapons and teleported. He then grabbed Sammy as he teleported once more. I ripped out her mechanical arms as she was distracted and said with a smirk, "I'd be careful. You have no mechanical arms to lose." The Viking woman said angrily as she disappeared with her crew with her portals, "This isn't over."

I went with Nightcrawler as I saw a black jet coming down on us and I asked with a smirk as I transformed into my human form, "Friends of yours?" Kurt nodded his head and said with a smile, "Ja and they are my family."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I looked down to see another ship was sinking and I hoped my brother was not on it. Hank landed the Blackbird and Kitty was the first to come out. "Kurt!" She cried, pulling the blue demon like boy into a hug, "We came to rescue you!" The look of shock and surprise on his face was clear to see, then a big grin spread over it. Logan asked with a smirk as he looked over the sinking ship, "Good of us, wasn't it?"

Kurt said with a big grin still on his face, "I can't believe zis. The team's really back together." Cody said with a smirk, "Actually, there are two new…" Cody saw our brother who was standing next to Kurt and Cody cried happily as he jumped on Jaden, "Big brother!" Jaden said as he noogyed Cody's head with a big grin, "Hey, squirt can't believe you're an X-Man." I said with a smile as I came behind Logan, "He's not the only one."

Jaden looked up and to see me face to face. I said softly with tears wield up in my eyes, "Hey little bro." Jaden said with a soft smile as stopped playing with our little brother, "Hey, big sis." I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. I started to cry out of joy knowing that my brother was safe and okay. Cody smiled and said with a smile, "Thanks Nightcrawler for keeping my big brother out of trouble."

Kurt said as he ruffled my little brother's hair, "It's nothing." I said as I pulled from the hug, "Where have you been?" Jaden said with a smile as he shrugged, "I've been wondering and I heard rumors about pirates so I decided to go check it out." Hank explained as Jaden looked at Logan, "A lot has happened, Kurt. We'll fill you in on the flight home."

Kurt was saddened and he looked back at the other mutants that were on board, especially the kid with red fins. Kurt said with a smile, "Maybe later. Right now I need to see zis through." Kitty exclaimed softly with her soft eyes, "What? But Kurt, we've looking all over for you." Logan raised his hand and said gruffly, 'Nah, it's okay. I get it." Logan then shook Kurt's hand and said honestly, "Listen if you need us…" Kurt said with a smile, "Thanks."

I asked with a smile, "What about you Jaden? What will you do?" Jaden stretched out and said with a smirk, "I think Kurt has it covered here and I do need some more action." Jaden was looking at Kitty and Cody lowly growled at Jaden. Hank asked with a smile, "What is your name then Jaden?" Jaden said with a smirk, "Call me Alpha."

As soon as we get on the jet Jaden said to Logan with a smirk, "I'll be keeping my eye on you." I shook my head and said with a sassy smile, "Relax you already have you hands full." Kitty blush as she saw Jaden's muscular chest and Jaden asked with a playful smirk, "By the way what's your name?" Logan said gruffly with a smirk, "Yeah, he'll defiantly have his hands full." I laughed as I saw Cody growled at his big brother. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	7. WOLVERINE VS THE HULK

**I hope you enjoy this. By the way loved the episode of this Logan and Hulk duking it out. **

Wolverine vs. the Hulk

**(**Emily's POV)

I was going to get my suit when I passed by Jaden with Kitty sitting on the couch as my little brother asked curiously hiding a smirk behind his innocent smile, "So got any plans for tonight?" Kitty stuttered with a blush on her face, "Well…um…I don't know."

I leaned on the doorway as I watch the entertainment with a smirk. Jaden said with a smile as he pulled Kitty up, "I know a great restaurant with amazing Italian food." Kitty said as she shyly looked up, "Well, why not I'll go get my stuff."

I said seriously telepathically as Kitty left, "_Behave yourself Jaden_." Jaden said mentally with a smile as he followed Kitty, "_I will_." Cody pouted as he growled at Jaden and muttered as Cody left, "Girlfriend thief." I said with a smile as I patted Cody's head, "Plenty of fish in the sea."

I put on my uniform and I decided to put on the black leather jacket tonight. This jacket was showing some bust in my chest and I said with a sassy smirk, "Those MRD scumbags will drool all over me." I came down the stairs and I went outside to see Logan in his uniform on his motorcycle. Logan asked gruffly, "What took ya?"

I said with a smirk, "I got to watch entertainment before I had to leave." Logan smirked and asked as I got onto the motorcycle, "What kind?" I said with a sassy remark as I wrapped my arms around his torso, "My brother Jaden asked Kitty out in a date." Logan said gruffly as he started the engine, "Gonna have talk with him after this."

Logan and I patrol the streets and it seemed for once a quite night. I said with a smile, "Finally." Until the sirens went off as I looked back to see the MRD chasing us. I said under my breath, "Just once I would like to have a nice patrol without the MRD chasing us." Logan asked with a feral grin, "Where's the fun in that?"

Logan looked back to see the electric coil coming at us and Logan yelled, "Jump!" I jumped off the motorcycle but the electric coil got Logan and his motorcycle got trashed and burned. I landed safely and I yelled with concern as I ran towards him, "Wolverine!" Logan managed to get out with his adamantium claws and I got up.

The MRD vans came and I said with a smirk and amusement, "Loser pays dinner and drinks." Logan said gruffly with amusement, "You're on." Logan used his claws and I used my martial arts and flexibility on the MRD. I said with a smirk as Logan and I were back to back, "Eighteen." Logan said with a smirk as he kicked down an MRD scumbag, "Nineteen."

The MRD kept coming at us with laser guns and I said annoyed as I took down a MRD, "These guys are starting to get on my last nerve." The MRD then surrounded us as the higher up MRD, who took Randy's family and my little brother Cody from me, said seriously with swagger as he walked towards us and removing a pair of sunglasses, "It's over mutants. Make this easy on yourselves. Surrender."

Logan said with a smirk and growled lowly as he cracked his neck, "That's funny. I was just about to tell you the same thing, bub." But before we could continue our fight, out of the sky a blinding light came out of the sky as it blinded everyone for a second or two and slowly I saw large airship as it landed. The platform was lowered and a troop of soldiers wearing black and blue uniforms started to fan out.

The soldiers surrounded the MRD scumbags with their own weapons and I saw a dark skin man with a black eye patch on his right eye wearing the same uniform as the rest of the soldiers. Something tells me that I've seen this guy before but I can't remember. The man walked towards us and the higher up MRD demanded angrily, "What is this? Who are you people?"

The MRD higher up had his weapon pointed at me and the man with the eye patch commanded seriously, "You're operation's over, mutant hunter. Pack up your gear, get out." The MRD higher said angrily, "What? I don't know who you think you are but we're the Mutant Response Div" Logan and the man glared at each other and it seemed to me Logan knew this guy.

The MRD higher up said as he saluted the man with the eye patch, "Sir. Director Fury, sir." The MRD scumbag ordered as the rest of the MRD left, "MRD we are pulling out now." Once the MRD left, Logan said gruffly with a low voice as he crossed his arms, "Hi Nick. Long time, no see."

Now I remembered, Director Nick Fury was head of S.H.I.E.L.D, and my brother quit that business with them two years ago after his partner bailed on him to save his own skin. Fury said as he walked away and sounding unfazed by the potential danger, "Let me buy you a cup of coffee, Logan." He completely ignored me and I hopefully thought that he didn't know me but knowing S.H.I.E.L.D he already knows who I am.

Logan muttered as he took his cowl off, "We should've taken our chances with the MRD."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We were taken to a diner not too far out from New York. The waitress looked worried as she poured the coffee in our mugs and Logan rested his arm over the back of the booth seat over my shoulders and I sat with my legs crossed leaning back on the back of the booth seat with my arms folded across my chest. I tried to read Fury's mind but he kept scrambling and thought of other things to keep me blocked from his thoughts.

Logan said seriously as the waitress left, "Don't tell me S.H.I.E.L.D's finally getting into the mutant game." Fury said seriously with calm and ease, "No, that's politics. And trust me, if we ever do get involved, you'll know." I murmured sarcastically as I glared at Fury with anger as Logan took a sip of coffee, "That's comforting." Fury said seriously as I clenched my hands into fists, "But right now, I've got something the both of you might be able to help me with." Something tells me that we were in for something big and dangerous. Fury said calmly before Logan took another sip of coffee, "An old sparing partners of yours actually, Logan. The Hulk."

I couldn't believe it Bruce Banner aka The Hulk fought someone like Logan. I would have admire that in Logan either he's amazingly brave, insane, or both. Also he survived from the big giant. I know Bruce Banner because he was my tutor and like a second father to me when my old man wasn't around. Fury explained seriously and I knew something was up, "He's been spotted in the Canadian Rockies. Two towns have already been destroyed, and he's heading for a third.Won't be long before he reaches the States."

Logan simply put his cup down on the table and I got up as I sassed and got out so Logan could as well, "Have fun with that." Logan sassed and started to walk away, "Good seeing you, Nick. Thanks for the coffee." As soon as we started to walk away Fury listed with a hidden smirk, "Katherine Pryde, Robert Drake, Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe, Henry McCoy, Kurt Wagner, Cody Rose, Jaden Rose, and Emily Rose."

Fury said coolly as he was making his coffee good, "Do you need me to keep going? Nice school you rebuilt there in Westchester, by the way." I saw Logan clenched his fist tightly before he stalked back towards and Logan was furious and raging mad at him. Fury asked with a smirk, "So Emily how's your brother Jaden?"

I used my air powers as I sliced his coffee mug in half and Fury's soldiers pointed their weapons on me. I threatened angrily, "If you ever breathe a word of my brother the coffee mug is not the only thing that will cut off." Fury said unfazed as he glared at me, "Information is S.H.I.E.L.D's business, Emily, but sometimes information falls into the wrong hands. The hands of certain mutant hating senators, for instance."

Fury said calmly as he looked at Logan, "And just think, you doing a small favor for me can prevent that." Logan didn't say anything and he sat back down as I stood by his side. Fury offered seriously, "S.H.I.E.L.D wants you to deal with the Hulk. Permanently. You do this, the names and the locations of the X-Men stays secret. That's the deal."

Logan leaned forward and I could tell he was barely keeping his rage down to a minimum as he said furiously with a snarl, "You know, one day Fury, you and me are gonna have some serious words." Fury replied smugly after he chuckled, "I look forward to it. What happened to you Logan? This kind of thing use to be your idea of fun." I raised my eyebrow and I thought, '_Fun? What was Logan doing?_'

Logan got up and said as he growled lowly, "Goddess, a word." I gulped and I knew I had to deal with more than the Hulk, I had to deal with Wolverine first. Logan asked seriously with anger as he growled, "How does your brother know Fury? And don't even give me lies." This was the first time I've ever seen this side of Logan and let me tell you it was like a heart ripping into two. I asked seriously as I was caught off guard, "Excuse me?" Logan asked angrily, "How long has your brother worked for Fury? Was getting close to Kitty was an angle? How long have they known we were in Westchester? And just what exactly do they know about the team?"

I then snapped as I slapped across his face and I couldn't believe what I just did. I just slapped Logan, Wolverine, and my hand was in pain. I yelled in pain as I held my hand to ease the pain, "Damn it Logan." Logan rubbed his left cheek that was slapped and Logan didn't say a word but one was coming out and it was my tears. I cried both physically and emotionally. I said angrily as I wiped the tears, "Let's just go and get the job done."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Fury dropped us off to where the Hulk was last spotted. I sighed as I looked at the back of Logan petting the doe with an honest smile. I said seriously as I walked ahead of him, "Let's go find Bruce." Logan was surprised to hear this and asked gruffly, "How do you the Hulk is Banner?" I explained seriously, "Bruce was my tutor and also a second father to me because of my father not being around. Hulk protected me from the military. That's how I know there's more to a man than the animal."

Logan groaned and he knew that he was out of line back at the diner. We reached the town and we saw the destruction of the town. I notice claw marks on a wooden broken piece that was covered in snow and I said seriously, "Logan, over here."

Logan came to my side and I said as I handed him the wood, "Something's telling me that Fury left out a few details." We heard a low guttural snarl and I turned at the same time with Logan whipped his head up at the same noise. I said quietly, 'We're not alone." But before Logan could answer me we heard a loud bellow from above as something came towards us. I saw Hulk angry as he came down and Logan said dryly with a smirk, "Fun, right."

Hulk bellowed with anger and swung his arm at Logan as he flew back into a tree. I cried as I rushed towards the Canadian, "Logan!" Hulk jumped and tried to smash Logan but dodged it as jumped back. Logan said gruffly before he showed his adamantium claws, "Okay, Hulk you choose. You can just calm down and we can do this the easy way or…"

Hulk said angrily as he growled and walked towards Logan, "Hulk…remember." I said with worry as I tried to catch up to them, "Uh-oh." Hulk bellowed angrily, "Hulk remembers you!" I saw the two of them duking it out and I saw Logan being thrown down hard by Hulk. I could hear him barely breathing and he couldn't get up.

I yelled seriously, "Hulk, stop!" The big green giant turned around and growled as he walked towards me. I asked honestly with concern as he raised his fists at me, "Hulk, don't you remember me?" Hulk's eyes soften as he saw me and lowered his fists and said gruffly, "Hulk remembers you. Hulk protect little girl." I smiled and said as I rubbed the big green giant's fist, "Yeah, you did." Logan snarled as he launched at the big green giant and Hulk grabbed him with his enormous hand.

Hulk bellowed angrily at Logan, "You try to hurt little girl. Hulk smash you." I said sadly as I used my telekinesis to place a bomb in his mouth, "I'm sorry, Hulk." Logan broke free from the Hulk and the bomb went off inside his mouth. Hulk said as he groaned and fell to the snow, "Hulk smash." Logan said gruffly, "Hulk smash. I know I heard you the last time."

I sighed and shook my head as Hulk went to being Bruce Banner. I picked my tutor piggyback style and said seriously, "Let's find a cave, Wolverine."

Logan knew when I used his codename without the others around me, two things: one I use it to not let the MRD know his real name and two was when I was seriously mad with him. I started a fire with my fire abilities after I put Bruce down and put clothes on him that Logan packed. Logan meditated and asked gruffly after he sighed, "How does Jayden know about Fury?"

I think this was Logan's way of apologizing to me and I explained sadly as I looked at my tutor sleeping, "Jaden used to work with S.H.I.E.L.D two years ago after our father left to go find something important. Jayden was nearly killed because his partner left him for dead."

I said with a smirk, "After that Jayden quit S.H.I.E.L.D and said he would rather go to the depths of hell before signing back up with them." Bruce was starting to wake up and Bruce asked curiously with awe as he looked at me, "Emily? Is that you?"

I said with a sincere smile, "Hey, teach. Welcome back." Logan said seriously, "Nick Fury says hi by the way." Bruce was a little confuse and Logan said with a smile as I helped him up and handing his glasses to him, "Now the Hulk I know just wants to be left alone. Not so much into wrecking towns just for the heck of it."

Bruce asked as he put on his glasses, "Who are you?" Logan continued as I walked towards Logan, "And I figured since every word that comes out of Fury's mouth is half a lie, I should get your side of this."

Bruce asked honestly as he looked at me, "Do I know him?" I replied seriously as I looked over my shoulder, "Part of you does." Bruce looked at the both of us and explained as he sat down, "S.H.I.E.L.D was tracking a monster in the Canadian wilderness. Some nonsense about a hiker falling under a mystical curse, turning him into Bigfoot. But people were being hurt, so Fury came to me for help. I know a thing or two about monsters."

Bruce continued seriously as I made the fire warm for my tutor, "S.H.I.E.L.D had collected numerous of data on the creature, even blood samples and had even gotten the location on it. Over the years, I had developed dozens of curse for the Hulk. All failures, but with S.H.I.E.L.D's data and with my own research I was able to create a cure for this monster. I thought was going to help them administer the cure and I was. Just not in the way I thought they need a cure…but equally important: They needed bait."

I scowled as my anger grew and the fire roared and Bruce asked me seriously as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay, Emily?" I sighed and said seriously letting go of my anger, "Yeah, just remembering the bad times."

Bruce said seriously as he walked towards Logan, "I have to go. The cure is out there somewhere, I saw it, I mean the Hulk saw it. The memories are so vague. It must be in the helicopter, it crashed."

Logan sniffed the air and said gruffly, "I can smell it. The gasoline, the burnt metal. We'll find it, but we're not alone out here. It's tracking us." I asked worried seriously, "What should we do?" Logan put his cowl on and ran out of the cave. I said as I followed Logan, "Follow us, teach." I looked back at Bruce and knowing him, he wasn't so much on running due to his physical stamina.

Bruce said as he panted and slowed down, "I c-c-can't...I can't keep up. Just go, find it!" Logan called out to us as I tried to help my tutor, "The copter is just over the next ridge!" I shot back, "He's not as athletic as you are Logan!" I said with a smile as I let my tutor catch his breath, "Come on one more, teach."

Bruce panted as he rest on my shoulder, "I keep...seeing flashes...of the creature. The Hulk's memories. All the destruction. The towns. The Hulk was fighting it." Logan said dryly as I helped him across, "Yeah, that's wonderful Banner. Now if you don't mind how about you two get moving and…"

We all heard a low growl and I said seriously, "That doesn't sound good." Logan unsheathed his adamantium claws and I made electricity out of my left hand as I put Bruce behind me and another low growl came out. I turned around to see the true monster, a white furry animal beast with horns and red eyes came at Logan as he knocked him down. The white beast was going to attack Logan but he used his adamantium claws to counter it.

I said dryly as I looked at the beast, "And I thought my brother had fur problems." Logan said flatly as he backed away from the beast by flipping back, "You're big one, aren't cha? Fury should've sent me in first. This would've been over a long time ago."

Bruce spoke up before we took on the beast, "No wait! Something isn't right! My memories, from the Hulk, there's something else. There's more." I asked dryly with concern, "Tell me you didn't just say 'there's more of them', teach?" Bruce and I heard around to hear another low growl, only from behind. We saw a green furry beast like the white furry beast only without horns. I looked another direction and saw two more coming our way.

I thought, '_Great, and I thought we only had to take of one animal_." Bruce said in awe as we back into Logan's back, "The creature, the Wendigo, it's bite must've of infected other people." Logan said dryly as he tried to come up with a plan, "Thanks for the head's up." I quickly summarized seriously, "Okay, green one good, big bad white fluffy bad." I asked annoyed as the green beasts snarled, "Anything else the Hulk would like to share with us?"

Bruce said sadly, "Sorry, Emily. No." The white furry beast charged towards us and Logan pushed us out of the way as he grabbed the horns. Logan bellowed as he threw the white beast into the two out of the five green beasts. Logan said seriously with a growl as Bruce and I got up ready for the attack, "Goddess, get your tutor to the copter. I'll keep these things, busy."

I gave him a fleeting look with worry I asked with concern, "What? But you'll be…" Logan ordered, "Go!" I nodded my head I said as I grabbed Bruce's arm to flee, "Come on, teach. We got a cure to find." Bruce asked worried as he followed me, "You'll think he'll be okay?" I said with a smirk, "If I know Logan, he'll shred them." I said I used my ice powers to look like I was ice skating, "Hop on."

Bruce hopped on my back and I said with worry as I picked up the pace, "I hope we can get it time." I tripped over a rock hidden in the snow as Bruce got off my back rolling in the snow. I cried out as I got up, "Teach!" I saw him almost near a sharp metal object and I said jokingly as I slid down, "That would've been a nasty gash on your forehead." I picked Bruce up and I looked all around as I said seriously, "I only see parts of the copter. Where's the whole thing?"

Bruce looked up to the rest of the copter was in the tree and said flatly, "That's inconvenient." I look to see what he was seeing and I said in disbelief after I groaned, "You've got to be joking." We heard low snarl and saw the Wendigo jumping towards us by making fall onto the snow bank.

The Wendigo was about to infect us until I heard Logan's enraged animalistic roar. I saw him in his torn up uniform and in his berserker rage. Logan said gruffly with a snarl showing his adamantium claws, "Hey, furball. Don't think I forgot about you." The white Wendigo were duking it out and I yelled as I let him climb up the tree first, "Teach the cure." Bruce was climbing up and I followed him in case of something were to happen.

I heard more growls behind us as Bruce tried to reach for the copter. I looked down and I yelled, "Teach you have to jump." Bruce said with worry, "I don't if I can make it." I yelled as I pointed out the infected beasts, "It's either that or them. Your pick." Bruce jumped and so did I as the infected beast tried to claw us. As soon as we landed the copter started to fall crashing down and I shrieked in fear and panic as Bruce held on to me.

We immediately stopped and I said as I clenched my jacket over my heart, "Okay, I just lost one year off my life." Bruce said with a smile, "Look." Bruce saw the case that had the cure and I heard a low snarl as he went to get it. I looked over and the beast jumped into the copter and I screamed in fear once more as the copter came crashing down and the infected beast knocked me out cold.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Loan's POV)

I heard Emily's scream and the copter crashing something in my gut told me that's she was hurt as I threw off the Wendigo off of me. I shouted as I bolted to them, "Emily! Banner!" One of the green beasts charged at me but I kicked him off. I was surrounded and it looked like things were going to get tough. The Wendigo jumped on me as the rest of the beasts started to gang up on me. I thought it was going to be over until I heard Hulk's angry bellowing.

I said worried as I looked up, "Uh-oh." I saw Hulk lift the copter high with his left hand and Emily in his right arm knocked out. Hulk bellowed angrily, "Beasts try to hurt little girl. Hulk smash."

Hulk put Emily down and started to fight off the beast as I ran to the copter to get the cure. I looked over to see that the Hulk was protecting Emily and I found the case with the cure in it. I tried to open the case and I yelled angrily in disbelief, "Oh, come on!"

After I opened it I looked at the needle and asked dryly, "What am I suppose to do? Make them drink it?" I saw the gun and thought, '_Okay I get it_.' I grabbed the gun and shot two of the cure in the white Wendigo and shot the two out of the five infected with the cure as well.

Hulk walked up angrily and bellowed, "Hulk remember you." The white Wendigo jumped on Hulk and the green fighting machine threw it off and jumped towards me as I jumped to dodge and I shot another cure into another infected. Another green beast tried to jump on me but I shot another cure needle into the green beast.

Hulk grabbed my skull and threw me into snow bank hard. Hulk bellowed angrily, "Little man thinks he can fight Hulk. Tried to hurt little girl. Hulk is strongest there is!" I gasped and said running out of breath as I saw the Wendigo coming up from the back of Hulk, "Hulk…behind…" Hulk said angrily, "Hulk not a behind." The Wendigo jumped on Hulk and Hulk decided it to fight it instead.

I shot almost the last two cure needles at the last green infected and I pulled out the last two and said gruffly, "This better flippin work, Banner." I lunged myself at the white Wendigo's back as I stabbed it in the back with the last two cure needles. The Wendigo snarled in pain and pushed me aside to knock me down.

All of the beasts slowly turned back into human and I saw Emily slowly coming back to the world. As the white Wendigo grabbed my neck it slowly turned back into a human I grabbed the cloth and I saw S.H.I.E.L.D's insignia and I said seriously and annoyed, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me, Fury? Mystical curse my…" But before I could finish my sentence, Hulk grabbed my skull once more and Hulk bellowed as he slowly was trying to crush my skull, "Stupid man hunt Hulk. Attack Hulk! Attack little girl! Hulk smash stupid man!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I slowly got up and I looked as I saw Hulk crushing Logan's skull. I shrieked with fear and terror as I rushed towards the Canadian, "LOGAN!" I started to cry and I said as I place my hands on Hulk's right arm, "Hulk let him go!"

Hulk looked down on me as he growled and saw the tears coming out of my eyes as I pleaded and I continue to sob, "Please Hulk! You've already prove you're strong! Just let him go!" Hulk's eyes soften and said as he calmed down and after he let Logan go, "Okay, little girl."

Logan fell into the snow bank and I rushed towards him as I fell on my knees. Logan slowly got up and said as I slowly helped him get up, "Thanks for the save. You okay?" I just ignored his question and I threw my arms around his neck as I sobbed muffling in his chest.

For the first time in my life, my entire body was shaking and I held on to Logan as if I was going to fall to the deep darkness of despair. Logan slowly wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I said weakly with fear as my nose nuzzled his neck, "I thought I was going to lose you, Logan." One of Logan's hands went up my upper back and I think he was inhaling my scent as he pull me down along with him that made yelp.

I cried with a small blush on my face, "Logan!" Logan murmured as he breathed on my neck and slowly closed his eyes, "Give me a sec." I then blush bright red and thought, '_Why is my heart picking up the pace?_' Bruce looked over us and asked curiously, "What happened?" I said seriously with concern as I buried my face in Logan's neck, "Trust me. You don't want to know."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D appeared, taking in their lost soldiers. I stood by Logan's side and I held on to the Canadian's hand tightly looking intimidating with anger. Bruce inmate us as he stood by us.

Fury complemented as he walked towards us, "Nice work Logan, Emily. Maybe you two should be working for S.H.I.E.L.D full time. You saved a lot of innocent lives today." Logan asked sarcastically, "Is that what we did? Huh, cos the way I see it, all we did here was clean up your mess."

Fury asked offended, "Excuse me?" I said seriously with anger and with my arms crossed, "Pretty convenient you had all that data for Teach's cure, and you knew right where the monster was. Of course it's pretty easy information to get when you created it all." Bruce demanded angrily, "You purposely created that thing? For what? A super soldier? A monster under your control? Monsters can't be controlled!"

Fury chuckled softly to himself and said, "Boy, am I in trouble now?" Fury said seriously as he pointed at us, "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't answer to you three. You're just tools to be used when I see fit. Get it?" I said threatening as electricity came out of my hands, "Oh yeah. I get it. But know this if you _ever_ breathe a word on what you go on the X-Men. I'll make sure the people who pay you know exactly what you do out here and your other little projects."

Fury glared at me and said seriously, "Fine." I looked at Logan with a smirk and Logan said with a smirk, "Oh, and one last thing." Logan then slugged my tech to the ground and Fury asked in disbelief, "What are you doing?" Logan said with a wolfish grin, "Hulk wanted thank you too." I saw Bruce slowly transformed into the Hulk and Hulk threw Logan as he bellowed with anger.

I flew up and I waved bye to Hulk as I said with a smile, "Bye Hulk! Have fun, Fury!" I looked back to see the big green giant waving bye. I saw Logan in a pile of snow and I said with a smile as I landed next to him, "You know there was a better way of doing it." Logan asked with that wolfish grin still on his face, "Which was?" I said with a smirk as Logan got up, "I could've turn Fury into ashes."

Logan chuckled and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his torso. Logan asked curiously with a smirk, "What's this for?" I explained as I rest my head on his chest held him closer, "For slapping your cheek." Logan sighed and said gruffly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he raised his right hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I deserve it. I shouldn't have burst out like that. Just next time keep me in the loop."

I smiled and asked as I lightly pulled away trying not to break from the hug, "So how are we gonna get home?" Logan said with a smirk, "I've contacted your brother Jaden he's bringing the Blackbird." I asked with a playful smirk as I leaned in, "What do we do now till then?" Logan said with that wolfish grin as he leaned in, "I can think of a few things."

I was about to replied with a sassy remark until I heard the Blackbird descending. I sighed and said with a smirk as I walked away, "Too bad, Logan." Logan said with a smirk as he walked at my side, "I still owe you that dinner." I said with a sassy smile, "Okay, Logan after we get home." I could've sworn he was looking at my body top to bottom as I went ahead of him to the jet that was taking us home.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	8. TIME BOMB

**I hope you enjoy this. Sorry school first. **

Time Bomb

(?'s POV)

It seems everything is going the way it should be however I'm running out of time. Jaden made a wise decision to join the X-Men but my concerns are set on Emily. She's slowly starting to remember her past and thankfully it's at a slow rate otherwise the X-Men would have their hands full. Cody is starting to get better at his powers and controlling them. But I fear for Emily, if she reaches at a critical mass, there is no doubt that she will lose control and lose herself. That is what I fear.

I've seen that the Brotherhood member, Toad, is still the jester of that team. I slowly walk pass the MRD and I asked as I looked at Toad in his cage, "Are you Toad?" Toad asked with a grin, "You're from the Brotherhood?" I said seriously as Toad frowned, "No. But I do have useful information for them and they might set you free." Toad asked happily as he jumped around, "What is it?"

I said seriously, "A mutant of tremendous power will come here for sanctuary. A safe place for him and I need you to tell the Brotherhood of his power." Toad nodded his head and said with a yellow sharp toothy smile and eagerness, "Sure no problem," I said seriously as I walked away, "You must not tell them that I told you this. Otherwise they'll coming looking for me."

I walked out of the MRD base without being seen and looked up at the sky. I said seriously as I started to run, "Be strong, Emily. Be strong."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

_I've started to run for my life and I remembered what Teach had said, Monsters can't be controlled! I came looking back to find the fiery enormous bird chasing me and I kept running. I heard voices calling out my name and I woke with a startle. I found Logan hovering over me and I saw him unsheathing his __adamantium__ claws with a snarl as I screamed in terror._

_Logan shook my shoulder and asked concern as he helped me get up on the bed, "You okay?" I said as I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah, just a nightmare." Logan chuckled and said with a smirk, "You need to relax, Emily." I sighed and said as I sat myself up, "Yeah, just need to go easy on sweets." Logan chuckled and I smiled at him. He then looked at me seriously and he then pulled me in for a kiss. I was surprised and excited as well. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and lifts me up as we both fell on my bed._

I woke up with a startle and I felt my face as I looked around. I said with a relief sigh, "Another bittersweet dream." I got up and put on grey sweatpants to cover my white nightgown that went to mid-thigh. I walked out and I saw Logan going downstairs to the subbasement. I followed him and he locked me out once I reached the sliding metal doors. I said annoyed, "Okay that could've gone better."

I sat down and leaned on the metal wall next to the doors to wait for Logan. I guess Logan didn't want me to listen to what he and the Professor were talking about. I then fell asleep and I felt something warm around my body and I slightly opened my eyes as I smelled a musky odor and closed my eyes once more. I think that was first time I felt safe and continent as if I forgotten about my responsibilities of an X-Man.

I was then laid on something soft as I felt some of my sheets covered up on me. I felt a finger move a strand of my hair and I swear that I felt warm lips on my forehead.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

After putting Emily to bed, I never realized how…beautiful she could be when she is asleep. She looked…perfect even when she was awake. But I have to resist the temptation that woman was giving me and her smell of vanilla and cranberry was intoxicating. I closed the door behind me and I heard Cody asked suspiciously, "What are you doing in my Sis's bedroom?" I sighed and said gruffly as I left, "None of your business." Cody said seriously as he followed me, "I want to know."

I sighed and said seriously as I stopped, "Your sister followed me and she was waiting for me outside while I was talking to Charles but she was asleep." Cody sighed and said as he shook his head, "That's sis for ya. Always worrying about people and not about herself." I asked gruffly with curiously, "Was she always like this?" Cody said sadly, "Yeah, she's always worrying what other people are doing or thinking. I never once saw her doing something for herself."

I sighed and said as I headed to my room, "Go to bed, pup. We have a mission in the morning." Cody sighed and said sleepily after he yawned, "Night Logan." If that pup was right, I'm starting to wonder if she could take at least a day off for herself?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I woke up and put my hair in a ponytail as I went downstairs and cooked breakfast with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and fresh orange juice. I could hear Cody and Bobby coming down the stairs and Cody said with a smile, "Told ya she was making breakfast, Bobby." Bobby looked at me with a big grin on his face and Cody elbowed him and said in disbelief, "Dude, that's my sister you're drooling over." Bobby slightly blushed and I said with a smile, "Cody be nice and grab a plate."

Kitty came into the kitchen with Jaden as she was holding Jaden's waist. Jaden said with a smile after he yawned, "Sorry everyone. Did we miss breakfast?" I laughed and said with a smile as Bobby grabbed a plate, "No, you're just in time." Kitty smelled and said with a smile, "Thanks. After Jaden and I went to train in the Danger Room we forgot to eat dinner." I looked at Jaden with a raised eyebrow and Jaden said defensively with his hands in surrender, "It's true I swear."

I laughed and saw Forge coming in the kitchen and said with a smile as after he smelled the aroma of the kitchen, "Ah, Emily's good cooking." I said with a smile as I handed him a plate, "Eat up." Cody said with a smile as Hank came in the kitchen, "Beast, Sis's cooking is ready." I look to see if Scott, Emma, or Logan were coming.

I asked as Hank grabbed a plate and Ororo coming into kitchen to grab a plate, "Hank have you seen Frost, Scott, or Logan? They should be down here by now." Hank said as he poured the coffee in his mug, "I thought I saw Scott with Miss Frost and Logan I don't know." I sighed and I said annoyed as I put down my plate, "I bet I know where they are."

Hank asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow, "Scott and Miss Frost?" I said annoyed as I walked out, "If there is one thing I hate is people not being here for breakfast." I went to the subbasement and I couldn't find Logan but I went to Cerebro to find Scott and Emma together trying to find Jean. I understood that Scott wanted to find Jean more than anything but he had responsibilities of being an X-Man.

I asked annoyed as I startled Scott but not Emma due to being a telepath, "How come you two aren't down stairs eating?" Scott said with attitude, "Emily this is a bit more important than breakfast." I said seriously with attitude as I poked his chest, "And have the responsibilities of an X-Man is more important than finding your girlfriend." Emma asked annoyed dryly, "Could you two stop arguing?" Emma then sighed and said annoyed as she took off the helmet, "We're finished."

I sighed and Scott said apologetically, "I'm sorry, okay? Don't stop." Emma said as I knew who coming here, "It's not you. It's him." Logan came through the metal automatic sliding door and said seriously, "I need you to find the Brotherhood." I said annoyed as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Great, I'm gonna miss breakfast and now I have to fight the Brotherhood on an empty stomach." Logan said seriously, "This is serious Emi and I want you to stay behind." I exclaimed in disbelief, "What?" Logan said gruffly, "You heard me. You are staying behind with Frost."

I asked seriously as I pulled Logan outside of Cerebro, "Can we talk?" Once the door closed and I asked seriously and disbelief, "What can't I go?" Logan said gruffly as he turned to look away from me, "You wouldn't understand." I asked worried as I made him to look at me, "What wouldn't I understand?" Logan put my hand to my side and said seriously as he went into Cerebro, "You are staying and that is final." I scoffed and the door closed on me blocking me from Logan, Emma, and Scott. I said annoyed with frustration as I walked away, "Logan sometimes you are impossible."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

Logan called us to the garage and I didn't see my sister coming with Logan and I thought she would be with him.

Ororo asked worried as Cody came to Hank's side, "What's the emergency?" Logan explained seriously as he walked towards us, "The Brotherhood broke into the MRD and kidnap an innocent mutant." I asked worried with a raised eyebrow as I stood next to Kitty, "So this is a rescue operation?" Logan said gruffly as he looked at each of us, "Yep then we're gonna give him back to the MRD."

Cody exclaimed as if Logan was insane, "Logan are you crazy? Did you forget what those MRD scumbags did to me?" I said seriously and angrily, "Look Logan I didn't sign up to work for the government and those MRD scumbags could have one less mutant to keep captive."

Scott said with attitude and anger, "Handing mutants over to the government?" Scott was about to walk out on the team until Logan said gruffly, "I said the same thing to Charles. He told me if we don't half of the world's mutants are gonna get wiped out."

I said seriously, "Okay if the Professor said so I'm in. Besides Kitty might need me." Cody asked with a raised eyebrow, "Kitty?" I said with a smirk as I looked at Kitty, "Katharine." Kitty blushed as she looked down. Cody growled and muttered, "Girlfriend thief." Emma told us telepathically, "_I found them they blown up the MRD data base_." Logan said gruffly, "Let's go X-Men." I sighed and said as I placed my hand on Kitty's shoulder, "It's gonna be one of those days."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I said with a smirk as I walked to Cerebro, "Okay time to find out what you're hiding Logan." I still noticed that Logan left Emma here but if I could follow her without her knowing I could still go to the mission. Fighting the Brother is the one I wasn't going to miss. I saw Emma coming out of the Cerebro and I started to follow her and when she walked by Forge I'm guessing she didn't tell Logan that he was here. I smirked knowing she gave me her trump card.

Emma went to the Blackbird hanger and I asked seriously as I came through the door, "Where are you going?" Emma said seriously, "Logan told you to stay her Emily." I said with a smirk, "Then you don't mind if I tell Logan telepathically that you lied." Emma sneered and said angrily, "You wouldn't dare." I place my right hand on my forehead and said telepathically with a smirk, "_Try me_."

Emma sighed and said stubbornly as we walked up the ramp, "Fine." I said with a smile hiding a smirk underneath it, "I knew you see it my way." We flew to where the team was and Logan didn't like the fact that I was on board and Logan said gruffly as I read Cody's mind, "I told you to stay." I said seriously with my arms crossed, "Logan, I know what we have to do and I know I don't like it. But we have to otherwise we'll lose all of the mutants on Genosha."

Logan sighed and walked up the ramp and into the jet as the rest of the team. We took off into the air and I kept thing about what Teach said. What if Draco was some kind of monster that couldn't be controlled? Draco said annoyed mentally, "_Still wondering what Banner had said_." I said mentally with worry, "_Sorry. Just that I wonder if I lose control in my powers? What then? Will I hurt the people I love and care about?_"

Draco said mentally wisely, "_There will be a time when you lose yourself to power but if there are people who care and love you then maybe you will have the will power to pull you out of the darkness_." I heard Kitty's voice calling me, "Emily? Emily!" I was startled a little and Kitty asked worried, "Are you okay?" I said with a smile, "Yeah, just spaced out a little." Emma looked at me with worry and I knew she was trying to read my mind but I kept changing to random thoughts I was thinking.

I looked outside and saw the white airplane and I sensed another telepath on the plane and I asked with a smirk, "Hey, Iceman how about we have on frozen plane?" Logan asked seriously and gruffly, "Are you out of your mind? What about the mutant we need to rescue?" I explained with the smirk still on my face, "Simple, Shadowcat will do the job as we get under the plane." Hank said with a smile as he flew the jet, "That is an ingenious plan Emily, if I do say so myself."

Emma opened the ramp and Bobby came down the ramp and used his ice powers on the plane to slow it down. I said seriously as the jet hovered over the airplane, "Shadowcat, you're up." Kitty phased through the jet and Hank lowered the jet underneath the plane Kitty then phased through with a man with white long hair with a red and blue suit. The suit had hole that were made for tube to go in. The white haired man asked worried as he looked up at me, "Who are you?"

I said with concern and care as I smiled innocently, "It's alright we're here to help." Cody said as he picked up the white haired man, "Don't worry we'll get you back to the MRD." The white haired man said seriously with worry, "No, it's not safe. I can't be around people." Cody then helped the white haired man into a seat and Jaden asked with a smirk as Kitty sat down, "So how was the flight?" Kitty said after she kissed my brother's cheek, "Terrible."

Just then the team and I heard the explosion of the engines and Hank said as we held on to the chairs, "Prepare for impact." Cody was whimpering and I know he and crashes were things he was afraid of. Logan said gruffly as he held on, "Iceman we need a landing strip now." Bobby took off his seatbelt and went in front of where Hank and Emma were and he used his ice powers to make the landing strip Bobby said strenuously, "I'm almost at my limit." I took off my seatbelt and went towards to Bobby. I placed my hands on his back and said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm gonna give you a boost."

I closed my eyes and I focused on my ice powers to help Bobby give a boost he finally made the landing strip as the jet landed hard and everyone else holding for dear life. Finally the jet stopped and Bobby dropped into Hank's arm as Hank said impressed, "I didn't know you had it in you." Bobby said with a smile as he looked at me, "I've could've done it without Goddess." I smiled and I asked as I looked around, "Where's that mutant?"

Jaden followed him and so did I as Jaden asked worried, "No, where are you going?" The white haired man replied before he fell, "I have to get away." Logan and the others followed and I said worried, "He's in bad shape." Logan said gruffly as he picked up the white haired man, "I'll get him back on board." Cody said with a smirk, "Well take care of the Brotherhood."

Jaden said with a smirk, "Finally some action." When the rest of the team and I headed for the Brotherhood the guy in steel and dark navy suit made the earth move as almost nearly fell. The white haired man in the green suit said with a smile as I heard him from behind me, "Well three new recruits for the X-Men." I tried to punch him but he was too quick as I growled in frustration Scott fired his optic blast at the guy and I was hit with a psychic attack from this purple haired woman.

I then placed my left hand on my forehead and I made a psychic attack of my own as she fell greatly down by my power. She tried to counterattack by I brushed it off easily as I made another powerful psychic attack as she fell once more as I said with a smirk, "Too easy." Cody and Jaden were fighting off the Blob as my brothers try to pin him down. They guy in the green suit was going after Logan so I used my ice power to incase him in ice.

Logan turned around to find the mutant frozen and I blew him a kiss with a wink. Logan asked annoyed gruffly, "Would you people stop saving me?" I asked with a smirk, "Where's the fun in that?" A blue skinned woman fired at Logan and I dodged her firing as I yelled as I ran towards the blue haired woman, "Shadowcat!" The woman yelled annoyed, "Get out here and help us, Toad!" I knocked her out with a punch as she turned around I saw Rouge yelling in concern and fear, "Help! Somebody!"

I yelled with concern as Cody and Emma helped Hank out of the ice, "Storm!" Ororo yelled as she made a powerful tornado, "Rouge get back!" The white haired man went up but something tells me that the electricity around his body was going to be bigger. I flew up in the tornado and I said mentally as I made a telekinetic force field around the white haired man, "_Draco, I need your help_." Draco said mentally as I felt his power coursing through me, "_Of course_."

I could see he was going to let out the biggest explosion I have ever seen the blast was so enormous that it knocked me out and into the ocean. I then felt a pulse of power as if it was my heart and as I opened my eyes they were purple with diamond pupils.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

I looked around as I yelled worried and the white haired man was safely down, "Goddess!" I looked at the ripples in the sea and I yelled frighten for my life, "Goddess!" I looked in the sea water and I saw enormous purple, blue, green aura dragon coming to the surface as it roared at the sky.

I saw my sister in the middle of the dragon with purple eyes. She and the dragon looked at the Brotherhood as the dragon bellowed with a roar angrily. Emily and the dragon was about to strike down at the Brotherhood until Logan yelled, "Goddess!" She and the dragon stopped as the dragon's claw was nearly at the guy in the green lightning bolt suit's face.

The dragon was gone when she closed her eyes and started to fall until she was caught by Logan. The guy in the green suit said with relief, "Okay now that was close." I growled in my werewolf form as I got in his face, "Yeah, you don't know how close. You would've be in Genosha by now and wiped out more than half the island." Cody growled and said seriously, "We're taking it from here. Got a problem with that?"

The guy looked away and said in defeat, "No." Hank and Iceman picked up the white haired man and I saw this Rouge my sis talked about and she looked at with a smile as I walked away from her. Cody growled at her and Walked with me as Logan carried my sister to the jet as the rest of the team head back to the jet.

Some of the team went to drop off the white haired guy but Logan stayed with my sister and knowing her, she was gonna stay with him. Kitty asked with a smile as she sat down, "Can I sit?" I said with a smile as I leaned on the sofa, "Yeah." Kitty asked worried as she rested on my chest, "Do you think that Emily will be okay?" I said with honesty as I wrapped my arm around her waist, "As long as Logan keeps her happy and give her support. I think she will."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I woke up and found myself with Logan in my bed snoring as I said with a smile, "Thanks Logan." I then yawned and went back to sleep hopefully I only had good dreams instead of bittersweet dreams. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	9. FUTURE X

**I hope you enjoy this. Sorry school first. Also finals as well. **

Future X

(Emily's POV)

I woke up slowly as I realize Logan was gone from my bed. I sighed and said as I got out of my bed, "Well, time to make breakfast." I put on a tank top that had an x on it and wore my jean shorts that went to mid thigh and I put on some brown hiker boots on. I brushed my hair and I went downstairs to make breakfast. I made some strawberry scones along with blueberry muffins. I made oatmeal and some red skin potatoes slices. After making the meal, I saw Logan coming into the room and said gruffly, "Mornin'."

I said with a smile, "Morning, Logan." Logan sighed and said as I handed him his breakfast, "Look, Emi about what happened this morning I…" I said with a smile as I washed my hands, "No need to explain. Probably needed to tell Charles about something." But before Logan could talk Cody whined, "Oatmeal, sis. Yuck." I said with a smile as I walked passed him, "Okay, either eat oatmeal or go on an empty stomach."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I grabbed a bowl and I asked seriously, "Okay, Logan, what did you do?" Logan asked gruffly after he took a bite out of the muffin, "What are ya talkin' about, pup?" I said seriously worried as I poured the oatmeal into my bowl, "Sis never makes oatmeal unless you made her worried about something and she wore hiking boots. She never wears hiking boots."

Logan looked back and sighed as he looked at my sister. I said seriously before I eat the oatmeal, "You better do something otherwise she'll get more worried." Logan got up and followed my sister as I took another spoonful of oatmeal.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

I said as I held Kitty in my lap as we watched a movie, "Come on, Kat. Please." Kitty said with a smile as she kissed my cheek, "You're lucky you're good looking. Okay, we'll go to your family's reunion but what about your sister and brother?" I shrugged and said honestly as I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I know Cody will come but Sis I'm not so sure."

Kitty asked worried as leaned against my chest, "Why is that?" I explained sadly, "Because she's afraid of getting any more family members hurt or let the people she cares about get hurt as well."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Twenty years in the future_

(Emily's POV)

Great and here I thought that the Sentinel couldn't get more annoying. I just hope Logan is okay after those buckets of bolts took him. I jumped on the wall with a hood to cover my face. I saw Charles Xavier talking with Bishop about Logan. I sighed and I followed them as Charles said with a smile, "It seems someone is here to join us." Bishop asked seriously, "How did you get in here undetected by the Sentinels?"

I said with a smirk as I placed my hands on my hips, "I just used the woman's touch." Bishop said seriously, "Come with us, then." I followed them and I saw some old enemies working together with the X-Men and saw some fresh faces to join in. I said dryly as I looked around, "Looks like the X-Men is still up and running." The pink haired woman asked angrily and annoyed, "Got a problem with that?"

I said with a smirk, "Just keep up with me." The pink haired woman tried to punch me as yelled angrily but I countered it by grabbing her wrist and throwing her over and pinned her down with my black leather boot. I asked with amusement as she struggled underneath my boot, "Wanna try that again?" Bishop demanded, "Who are you?" I revealed myself as I lifted my hood as Charles said in awe, "Emily Rose. Goddess."

Bishop asked in awe and seriously, "How did you escape?" I explained seriously as I let Marrow go from my boot, "Wolverine helped me escape because…" Marrow asked angrily, "Because what? You were a coward?" I said honestly and sadly, "Because he cared for me." I pulled out my necklace with a silver ring attached to it and I said hopefully as I looked at the ring, "I just hope he's okay." Charles said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Emily, I'll need your help."

I put the ring back into my black leather vest and I said seriously with honesty, "Okay Professor tell me what to do."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Present_

(Emily's POV)

I sighed and I said into my cell, "Please I need your help, Tony." Tony said as I could see a smile on the smug face of his, "Well, come by my office and I maybe able to help you." But before I could speak Tony said before he hanged up, "Okay thanks, Em. I appreciate it." I sighed and hanged up my cell and said annoyed, "Sometimes Tony you are such a pain." I heard Logan's voice as he asked gruffly and being startled, "Who's Tony?" I explained as I put the cell phone in my pocket, "Tony is an old friend after all if it wasn't for him. My brothers and I would be in MRD lockdown."

Logan sighed as I walked out the door and he said gruffly with his arms crossed, "Fine." I asked with an innocent smile with a smirk hidden behind it, "Aw, do I detect jealously behind that tone?" Logan scoffed and said gruffly, "Like I would be jealous of one guy." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before I left and Logan turned to look at me surprised. I changed my clothes into a white t-shirt and blue jeans along with white sneakers.

I went to the garage and started the grey car but before I took off Logan rest his arm on the driver's window and said gruffly, "Don't take too long we might need you for a mission." I said with a smile, "I doubt you'll need my help on this mission." I rest my hand on his cheek and I said quietly worried, "Promise me my brothers won't cause trouble." Logan said with a wolfish grin, "Trust me it's Cody that I gotta worry about."

I said with a smile before I drove off and after I put my hand on the wheel, "Dinner is the fridge, heat in the microwave, and only for thirty seconds." I saw in the left hand mirror as Logan turned around to head back inside. I drove up to Stark Industries and I hit the intercom button as I said into the machine, "Tony, I'm here." Tony said happily as I let go of the button, "Ah, Emily. Come on in."

I drove into the building as I saw Tony with a long sleeve red work shirt and brown work pants along with black leather shoes. I parked and Tony said with a smile, "Emily, good to see you again." I said with a smile as I hugged Tony, "Hi Tony, thanks for paying my mother's funeral." Tony said with a smile as he returned the hug, "It was the lease I could do for your father. After all if it wasn't for him Stark Industries would be lost." I broke the hug and I asked seriously, "Could we talk in your office?"

Tony nodded and we walked into his office and Tony asked seriously as he sat down, "So what do you need me for?" I said seriously as I sat down across from his desk, "I need you to hack into Trask's system and find out what project MASTERMOLD is." Tony asked seriously as he leaned on his desk, "Are sure you want to?" I explained seriously and worried, "Tony this could help my team and for yours as well."

Tony sighed and said as he ran his hand through his hair, "Anything else?" I asked worried, "Could you check on Worthington Industries if they made anything anti-mutant? I know Warren's father is anti-mutant with Senator Kelly." Tony sighed and said with a smile, "Okay, I'll keep you posted with any information on Trask or Worthington." I said with a smile as I got up, "Thanks, Tony." Tony asked with a smirk before I left, "So tell me is there a man in your life?" I said with a smirk before I closed the door behind me, "Yes and he doesn't need a metal suit to prove it."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Twenty years in the future_

(Emily's POV)

I followed Bishop and Charles and I said with a smirk as Charles controlled Colonel Moss with his telepathy, "You know Chuck I could do a scan for ya." Charles said seriously as Moss check for Cerebro that was taken from Charles by the Sentinels, "They will detect your powers and I'm just using a little of my powers." I sensed another mutant and I said worried, "Charles there's mutant alive and he's being tortured." Bishop asked seriously, "Professor, have you located Cerebro?"

Charles said seriously, "Yes, I have. Emily what are this mutant's powers?" I said seriously as Moss took us to the facility where the mutant was, "He has telekinetic abilities and I trained him. His name is Julian and he's frighten." We saw that the Sentinel use telekinetic abilities as he adapted Julian's powers. I said angrily as I tighten my grip on the metal pole, "that hunk of tin cans, they're trying to evolve and it's all because of MASTERMOLD."

Charles raised his eyebrow and asked curiously and seriously, "MASTERMOLD? What is that?" Bishop explained seriously as I felt something wrong was about to happen, "It's the Sentinel responsible for all of this. The detention centers, hunting us down. That's why Logan reformed the X-Men. To find MASTERMOLD and destroy him." I said worried and seriously, "Bishop we got trouble." Bishop asked as he looked at me, "How do you know?"

Colonel Moss answered for me as he said robotically before he turned into a Sentinel, "Bio Unit compromised. Brain Wave patterns corrupt. Switching to Sentinel mode." I said dryly, "Yea, that's how I know." Moss fired an energy ball and aimed at Charles but Bishop caught it as he back at him. I said seriously before we started to run, "Time to save Julian." But the other Sentinel that was adapting to Julian's powers got in the way. I said angrily, "Oh, come on."

The tin can fired at us but Bishop absorbed the blast and said seriously, "Goddess, get the Professor out of here." I nodded and I said dryly, "Come on, Chuck. It's time to get going." Charles followed me as I looked back to see Bishop fighting off the tin can. Charles asked politely as he looked at Julian, "Can you get me to him?" I smirked and I grabbed Charles's arm and pulled him to me as I said with amusement, "Hang on."

We flew down there and Julian said with a smile as I put Charles down, "Teacher, you're here." I said with a smirk as Charles took off the restraints, "Hey, I can't leave one of my students behind and you need more training." Charles said seriously as he took off the last restraint, "Actually, we need your help right now." Julian asked worried and curiously, "What do you need me to do?" I said seriously as I crossed my arms, "It's time you put your powers to the test, my student."

Julian said out of breath, "Just give me a minute." Then two Sentinels came out of the sliding doors and I said seriously, "You got three seconds." I made electricity in my hands and Charles said seriously as the Sentinels came forward, "Listen to me you can do this, Julian." Julian said worried, "I can't. I don't have anything left. We have to get out of here." The Sentinels said robotically as they aimed their hand cannons on us, "Mutants stand down. You have three seconds to comply."

I said with care and seriously as I tried to make electricity once more out of my hands, "You can do this, Julian. Don't be afraid. Focus." The Sentinels then fired at us as Charles and I prepare for the worse but I saw Julian made a telekinetic shield for us. I said with a smile as I looked at Julian, "Well done, my student." I then finally made my electricity from my hands as I yelled and aimed at the tin cans, "Duck!" Charles and Julian ducked as the electricity hit the Sentinels hard and blown off their heads.

I said with a smirk, "That is a woman's touch." I heard Bishop yell on top with a smirk, "How about we grab your machine and get out of here?" I said with a smile, "I couldn't agree more." Charles led us to where Cerebro was and I said with a smirk as I saw Charles walking towards the mutant tracker, "I never thought I see Cerebro again." Charles explained Julian what to do, "Julian in the center there the core and the helmet I need you to…"

Before Charles could continue, he was snatched by a Sentinel and Charles yelled with concern as we got up, "Get Cerebro. It's all that matters." I said under my breath as I ran towards the tin can that had Charles, "Damn that old coot." I tried to follow the Sentinel that had Charles but all of the other tin cans had more of an interest for me. I yelled seriously, "Draco, I need your help." Draco said mentally with a smirk, "_It's been awhile that I've been in a good fight_." I felt Draco's presence envelop all around me as I was becoming part of him.

I yelled angrily as the aura fire shot out of Draco's mouth at the tin cans. I then saw Domino and I yelled seriously, "Dom, help the old coot." She knew who I meant as I saw her save the Professor and Julian using his telekinetic abilities to give him a soft landing. I heard Julian asked with a smile as he carried Cerebro, "Now, how are we getting out of here?" Draco and I flew to where Charles was at but Marrow looked like she was in trouble and I sighed knowing what I had to do.

The tin can was going to crush the pink haired woman but Draco and I stopped the Sentinel with Draco as he breathed his aura fire at it. Draco then went back into my body and I said seriously as I landed and picked up Marrow and the rest of the X-Men came towards us, "Come on. The reinforcements will be here in three minutes." We all escaped and I told them about my hideout down below the ground. It wasn't much but it was home and safe for the team.

Julian then put down the machine and I said with a smile as I walked towards him, "You've done well Julian." Julian said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you, Teacher." I smiled and I said as I handed Charles the helmet, "Time to make a call, Chuck." Charles smiled at me and said with hope, "Don't worry we'll find your brothers." I nodded my head and Charles took the helmet out of my hands as he placed it on his head.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Present _

(Emily's POV)

I drove back to the Institute and I found Forge in green commando war paint on his face when I went inside. I started to snicker as I covered my hand and Forge asked curiously, "What's so funny?" I said as I strained my laughter and hide my smile, "Nothing." Forge sighed and said defeated as he walked upstairs, "I'm gonna hit the showers."

I lightly laughed and I saw Jaden coming down with Kat. But Jaden was wearing a tuxedo and Kat was wearing an elegant white ball gown. I asked curiously, "Where are you two going?" Cody said with a smile as he came down with his tuxedo, "It's family reunion night." I sighed and I said with a fake smile as I head upstairs, "Okay have fun you guys." I could hear Cody sighed and I went into my room to shower.

I hummed a little song as I took my shower and when I was done I put on my white towel to cover my naked body. I then ringed my hair to get rid of the water out of my hair I then used my water abilities to get the water out of my hair and my air abilities to dry my hair. But before I could dry my body off, I heard the door open as I heard Logan say gruffly, "Emily, I need to talk to ya about…" As soon as he fully opened the door he looked speechless and that's when I realize I was still only in a towel.

I yelled with a bright red blush out of embarrassment and hold on to my towel as I threw a pillow telekinetically, "Logan, get out! Knock first." He closed the door before he got hit with the pillow and I got dressed in a dark aqua elegant dress that hugged my curves. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and said sadly, "Guess I'm going alone." I heard a knock and it was Logan. I said trying to hide the blush as I put on my silver necklace, "Come in."

Logan came in and said gruffly, "Sorry about walking in on ya like that." I said with a smile as I turn to look at him, "It's okay, just…" When I saw him, he was in a tuxedo as well but he was getting annoyed by the bowtie. I lightly laughed as I said with a smile untying the bowtie, "Here let me help you." I asked curiously as I opened his collar to make it look stylish, "So why are you in a penguin suit?"

Logan said gruffly as he look down on me, "Well, the pup told me about your little family reunion and he told me you wanted to ask me come with." I said with a slight sadness as I opened his jacket a little, "I know you wouldn't come because you got a lot on your plate." I then felt Logan's right finger tilting my chin up to look at him and said with a wolfish grin, "I would've come if you asked nicely."

I lightly blushed and for first time in my life was speechless and my heart was going off like a rocket. I stuttered as I grabbed my purse behind me, turning away from his touch, and trying not to buckle my knees together, "L-l-let's get g-going." I heard from behind me Logan chuckling out of satisfaction. I forgot that the back of my dress was low cut and that it showed my bareback as I could feel Logan staring at me.

Jaden saw Logan and I coming out of the mansion as he made a wolf whistle and said with a smirk, "Looking good, sis." I saw Kat punched his upper arm and Jaden said with playful smirk as he wrapped his arms around Kat, "Don't worry, Kitty. You're smoking hot." I shook my head with a smile as I got in the car. Logan got in the driver's seat and Logan said gruffly as he put on the seatbelt, "Just tell me where to go."

I said mentally with a smile, "_It's near at the church where I used to live it's not hard to miss_." As we drove off I can't wait to Kat and Logan's faces when they see Uncle Tulio's home. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	10. GREETINGS FROM GENOSHA

**I hope you enjoy this. **

Greetings From Genosha

(Emily's POV)

I said with a smile as I saw Kat and Logan's face in almost shock as my brothers and I walked towards my Uncle Tulio's mansion, "Come on, my uncle is probably waiting on us." Kat asked curiously as all of us approached the door, "So what does your Uncle do for a living?" Cody chuckled and said with a smile as Jaden knocked on the door, "He makes wine for any occasion. Plus he makes the best peach cobbler pie."

The door opened and I saw Auntie Eleanor, Uncle Tulio's wife, with grey streaks in for her blonde hair as she wore her folk dress that was yellow with little flowers on it. Eleanor said with a smile as some of her wrinkles started to show, "Emily, it's so good to see you." I said with a smile as I hugged my aunt, "It's good to see you too, Auntie." Jaden looked behind our Aunt and asked curiously, "Where is the rest of the family?"

Our Aunt sighed after she returned my hug and said sadly, "Ever since Senator Kelly made the Mutant Registration Act, our family would have to stay in their own states." I sighed sadly and I said sadly, "I'm sorry, Auntie." Auntie Eleanor said with a smile, "Well, don't you worry I'm sure your Uncle will be happy to see you, your brothers, and your dates."

That's when I had to explain that part and I said stuttering with a light bush on my face, "No, Auntie, you see I-I-I…" Logan then said with a grin as I knew there was a smirk behind it as he placed his hand on my right shoulder, "Don't worry, Mrs. Rose. I'll make sure she'll have a good time." Auntie Eleanor said with a smile as we came inside the house, "Make sure that she does. Goodness knows that girl needs a man to settle down with."

I lightly groan out of embarrassment and Kat asked as she looked at the drawing of Draco and the fiery enormous bird fighting in the sky, "Can you tell us who that is?" Auntie Eleanor sighed and said as she explained the picture, "It is the story of the Aura Dragon and the Phoenix. The Aura Dragon was protecting our world to drive off the evil of the Phoenix so it would not destroy the world."

I looked at the picture more closely and it looked like Draco. I then felt a pain inside my head as I groaned and placed my right hand on my forehead. Cody asked worried, "Sis, you okay?" I said strenuously as I tried to balance myself, "I don't know. Something is wrong…my mind…memories." I then felt Logan's muscular arms holding on to me and whispered gruffly with care, "I got ya, Emi."

I tried to look up and I said weakly before I fell asleep into the darkness, "Logan…I feel so…weak."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

I asked worried as Logan picked up my sister in his arms, "What's happening to her, Aunt?" My Aunt sighed and said sadly as she looked at my sister asleep, "I fear her memories are returning and those memories are of her mother." Cody asked hopefully, "But sis will remember mom? Isn't that good?" My Aunt said sadly as she leaded us to where our Uncle was, "Some memories are best left forgotten." Kitty wrapped her arms around my muscular arm and asked worried, "Will she be okay?"

Aunt Eleanor said worried as she opened the door, "Only my husband can tell." I saw Uncle Tulio working on machines and I asked with a smirk as Tulio tried to balance himself, "Still tinkering with machines, Uncle?" Our Uncle, had red auburn hair with grey streaks on each side of his head, and he made be an old coot but he was stubborn as a twenty-five year old man.

Tulio said stubbornly as he removed his goggles off his eyes and fixed his red jumpsuit as he came down the ladder he was on, "It's because it's very sensitive equipment and it'll help me get the wine going." When he saw Emily in Logan's arms and asked stubbornly under his breath, "Damn, Emily, what the hell you've been doing?" Tulio ordered seriously as he pointed out, "Put her on the couch."

But when Logan tried to put her on the couch she didn't want to be away from Logan as she gripped on the black jacket with her hands. Tulio said in awe with a smirk, "Well, that's a first." Logan just sat himself on the couch with my sister and my uncle place his hands on her forehead.

Tulio asked seriously as I knew he would try to see what happened to my sister, "Tell me, have you seen a dragon coming out of her body?" Logan said gruffly as looked down at my sister, "Yeah, from what I can tell it was enormous but powerful as well."

Tulio sighed and said after he removed his hands from my sister's forehead, "It seems that Emily has the Aura Dragon within her." I asked seriously with worry, "Will he kill her?" Logan looked at my Uncle and Tulio said with a smile, "I doubt it. Draco could never kill Emily for her heart is good." I saw my sister moan a little and saw her eyes flutter as she tried to take in the light.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I opened my eyes and I saw that Logan was holding me in his arms as I asked with a smirk, "Why is it that every time we meet you got your arms wrapped around me?" Logan chuckled and I heard Cody said with a smile, "Yep, that's sis alright."I could hear my uncle's voice as Tulio said with a smile, "Welcome, my niece." I said as I sat up, "Hey, Uncle Tulio." Tulio looked at Logan and my Uncle said with a smirk, "I can see why you wouldn't let go of him." I looked down to see where my hands where and they were clinging on to Logan's white dress shirt as I blushed bright red moving from him a little.

Tulio asked with a smile, "Why don't you guys spend the night here? Then you can be off in the morning." Cody said with a smile, "I wouldn't mind." Jaden looked at Kat and Kat said with a smile, "Okay fine by me." I said as I tried to get up, "No, we can't stay because of the school." Tulio said with a smile as Logan picked me up, "I'm sure the school will last one day without you. You and your friends must stay for one night and you'll be back in the morning."

I sighed and I said stubbornly, "Fine, but tomorrow we go home." Tulio looked at Logan and said seriously, "Look after her." Logan then took me to the guest room and I could barely make out what Kat was saying.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

Kitty asked curiously, "Just before we hit the bed, are you all mutants too?" Eleanor said with a kind smile, "Yes we are. My power is to prophesize the future and what it will bring." Tulio said gruffly after he fixed the last piece on his machine, "I just read people's memories nothing more." I said with a smile, "Come on, Uncle. At least you can help my sister." Tulio sighed and said gruffly, "You know where to take your girlfriend and your brother." I said with a smile as I wrapped my right arm around Kitty's waist and we were leaving the room, "Will do."

Cody growled and I said with a smile, "Come on, Werewolf. You need the rest." Cody said annoyed, "I don't get how Logan always ends up with our sister." I said with a smirk after I shrugged my shoulders, "Give Logan a break and maybe our sister could use one too." Cody sighed and said as he headed for the guest room, "I guess, but something's telling me that Logan is holding back."

I saw Kitty in my arms and I said with a grin, "Now, we have alone time." Kitty giggled and said with a mischievous smile, "We're not completely alone." I said with a playful smirk as eyed our room, "Then how about we go into our room and have plenty of time to ourselves." Kitty wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly but I started to get the kiss to the next level. Kitty was starting turn to putty in my hands and the beast in me was about to come out so I had to pull back from the kiss.

Kitty asked with worry, "Are you okay?" I chuckled and I said with a smirk, "Kitty, hun, you are the most tempting creature I've ever met." Kitty wrapped her arms around my neck and said with a smile before she kissed my cheek, "Thanks." We both went into the room and Kitty asked curiously as she changed into some pajamas, "What do you think Logan and Emily are doing?" I said as got dressed in sweatpants in the bathroom with the door slightly cracked, "I don't know maybe talking something out."

Kitty said worried as she got into bed, "I hope she'll be okay." I said with confidence as I got in bed with my sweet girlfriend, "Relax, I'm sure Logan can take care of my sister and its part of his job being an X-Man and a leader." Kitty kissed my cheek and said before she fell asleep, "Goodnight, Jaden." I yawn and wrapped my arm around Kitty's waist, "Night, Kitty."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I then sighed and I said as I looked at the moon, "Sometimes I wonder if my Uncle is trying to get his kicks or trying to smother me." Logan asked gruffly as he took off his jacket, "So what do you see?" I sighed and sat on the sofa that was near the fireplace as I said softly, "I saw how I was dead before I was born." Logan asked gruffly as he walked towards me, "How is that even possible?" I said softly as Logan sat next to me, "I'll show you." I placed my hands on his cheeks as I closed my eyes.

I used my telepathy to show him what I saw. Logan saw me as a baby not breathing and my mother crying over me. Maria that was my mother's name. Maria sobbed over my dead body and asked with sadness as she looked at my father who was holding a dark purple box, "_Please, Alex is there a way to save her?_"

My father looked at the box and said seriously as he was about to open it, "_This could save her, Maria_._ I know it will_." My father opened the box and Draco came out of the aura colored stone. Draco asked seriously, "_What is it, young Alex_? _Is there something wrong_?"

Draco looked at me and asked seriously, "_Is she yours_?" My father pleaded with care as he fell on his knees, "_Please, save my daughter_._ You are the only one that can bring her to life_." Draco looked at me again and said seriously and with honor, "_Very well. I will bring your daughter to life_." Draco went into my tiny body and then I started to cry as my mother rushed towards me. My mother picked me up and said softly as she cried with tears of joy, "My sweet little Emily."

I gasped as I let go of Logan's cheeks and he gasped as well after he saw my memory. Logan said gruffly as I tried to catch my breath, "So it was Draco who gave you life." Draco came out of my body and said seriously, "_Yes, Logan_. _I was the one who brought Emily to life and dominated her powers till she was at a certain age_." I asked curiously, "Why at fourteen?" Draco said with a smirk before going back into my body, "_I'm sure you'll figure it out_."

I sighed and said annoyed, "I think that dragon is getting an attitude." Logan chuckled and said gruffly as he rested his hand on my bare shoulder, "Yeah, but at least you got a day off." Is it wrong for me to like the fact that Logan was touching my bare shoulder? No I guess not if you like insane, beastly, reckless, muscular, growly voice, steel blue eyes, jet black hair, and so sexy…whoa sexy? Damn hormones of mine. Logan asked to break me out of my trance, "You okay, Emi?"

I lightly blushed and I said softly as I pulled my hair back a little with a smile and try to hide the blush, "Yeah, I just spaced out a little."

I asked as I look at the window and smiled, "Logan can you promise me something?" Logan asked with a wolfish grin, "What is it?" I said with a smile, "I never seen snow fall. Maybe when this is over, we can go somewhere that snows a lot." Logan then pulled me close and I yelped out of surprise as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Logan sighed and said gruffly, "Okay, I promise."

Logan then inhaled my scent and I was falling asleep by the warmth and comfort I was getting.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

Emily was sound asleep and in the fire's glow she looked…beautiful. Plus in the dress she wore was making her live up to her codename. I carried her to the bed but when I tried to let go of her she just held on to me tightly. She then started to cry and whispered in her sleep, "Don't go. Don't leave me." Those words hit me straight to the heart and I sighed as I got in bed with her. I asked gruffly as I ran my hand through my hair, "Damn, what have I gotten into myself into?"

I looked down at Emily and I knew what her uncle told me to watch after her but I think he was trying to make sure she didn't get hurt in anyway. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep with her as I inhaled her cranberry and vanilla scent.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I cuddle to something warm and I was sure I wasn't going to move from this spot. I sighed in content and I felt a muscular arm tighten around my waist…muscular arm? My body stiffen as I woke up and seeing Logan asleep. I giggled and thought to myself to think this man was feared because of his rage but I knew better than that. I knew deep down he was a good man…even if he had a few issues. I sighed and yawned as I rest my head on his chest.

I then heard Cody as he opened the door, "Sis, Logan is time to…" When Cody saw Logan and I in bed together, my little brother growled and I knew this was not the best way to wake up Logan. Cody transformed into his werewolf and growled, "Get off of my sister." I then heard Logan getting up and lunged himself at Cody. I sighed and I asked annoyed as I got out of bed, "Do I always have to be the peacekeeper around here?"

Cody growled and demanded as he bared his fangs, "What did you do?" Logan said gruffly as he showed his adamantium claws, "Look you are getting the wrong idea pup so you better…" I said seriously as I came down the stairs, "So you better knock it off, Cody." Cody said honestly as he tried to give me the puppy pout and Logan retracting his adamantium claws, "But I saw you bed with him and…" I interrupted and said seriously, "And nothing happened. Get dressed and I'll see you down here. Plus you just got yourself an extra hour in the Danger Room."

Cody groaned and went upstairs grumbling. I said seriously as I looked at Logan in the eyes, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you." Logan sighed and asked gruffly, "What did you want me to do, Emily? I didn't know it was your brother and I left my guard for one second." I asked with a raised eyebrow, "What let your guard down?" I couldn't help notice that there was a tint of a light blush on the man's face.

Logan sighed and said gruffly as he walked away, "Forget it." I couldn't help but smile and said as we walked into the room where we were sleeping in, "Okay, Logan. Just tell me when you're ready to talk." We all got dressed and I saw Kat coming down with a smile along with my brother. Jaden said with a grin with his arms wrapped around Kat's waist, "Well, I had a goodnight's sleep."

I said with my arms crossed, "I bet you did." Jaden laughed and asked with a smirk, "What's the matter, Sis? Logan giving you a hard time?" I said annoyed, "No, but our little brother is." Kat asked worried, "What's wrong?" I sighed and I said with concern, "I think Cody is worried about getting…my heart broken again." Kat asked with worry as I turned away, "Your heart was broken? By who?"

I sighed and said confused as I placed my right hand on my forehead, "I can't remember." Logan came down with Cody and Cody said stubbornly, "Sorry, Sis. That I went you know…beastly." I sighed and I said as I pat his head, "It's okay, little bro, but next time think before you jump into huge assumptions like that." I felt pain in my head and I cried out in pain. Cody asked worried, "Sis, what's wrong?" I saw visions of Nightcrawler being attacked by some mutants but I don't know where he was and I saw Magneto doing something horrible.

I could hear Logan calling out to me and Logan asked gruffly as I came back from my visions, "Emily, you okay?" I sighed and said as I rubbed my forehead, "Yeah, but something's wrong. I saw Nightcrawler being attacked but the other visions I had were too fast." Jaden sighed and said seriously, "Bet you anything it has something to do the ship going to Genosha." Uncle Tulio came out of the living room and said seriously, "Well time for you folks to get moving."

I waved goodbye and we headed out for the black truck. As we drove back to the Institute Cody was starting to get antsy and growling. I asked seriously as I look at the backseats, "What is the matter with you, Cody?" Cody then opened the door and jumped out as he transformed into his werewolf form and went ahead of us. Jaden said seriously after sniffing the air and closing the door, "Logan, get us to the Institute now." Logan said with a smirk before he switched gears, "You don't have to tell me twice."

I asked as I hanged on for dear life, "Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jaden explained seriously, "Someone we don't know is at the school and it's not a friendly smell." Kat asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Logan smelled the scent, too?" I looked at Logan and he didn't say anything but accelerate the truck.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I made my way to the Institute and I smelled the unfriendly scent inside the school. I growled and it looked like whoever it was made their way to the subbasement. Bobby was about to show Warren how the Professor was but. The scent came off of Warren and that meant this wasn't Warren but a shapeshifter. I growled and pounced on the fake Warren by pinning it down. Bobby asked shocked as I tried to take a bite out of the fake Warren, "Werewolf, what are you doing?"

The fake Warren got me off but I grabbed the fake Warren and threw it against the wall. I said angrily as I snarled, "You picked the wrong day to sneak into, pal." I was about to pummel the guy out until Bobby stopped my claws with his ice powers and yelled seriously as he pointed out the shapeshifter, "Have you totally lost it? What are you doing? Angel's one of us!" I growled and broke the ice he entrapped my arm.

I then shoved him with my left arm and I was about to pounce the fake until I felt Scott's optic blast that pushed me against the wall and probably dented the metal. I then growled at Cyclops and Scott said seriously as he aimed his eyes at me, "I expect this from Logan but not from you Cody." I looked over at the fake as Ororo asked concerned as she picked up the fake Warren, "Warren, are you okay?"

Hank asked seriously and angrily as he glared at me, "Care to explain yourself, Cody?" I growled at the fake and said angrily as I pointed at the fake Warren, "Yeah, that's not Angel. It's a shapeshifter." The fake Warren chuckled and said before he tapped his nose, "What can I say? The nose knows." The shapeshifter then transformed into Ororo and high kicked the real Ororo into us as Hank tried to grab the fake. But the shapeshifter threw Hank over and started to make a run for it.

Hank asked seriously, "Where are Logan and the others?" I said seriously before I went after the shapeshifter, "They'll be here but right now lockdown the mansion, the rest of you check the exits, Cerebro, and the Professor."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I got out of the truck as Jaden yelled and I ran inside the school, "Sis, wait!" I ignore this and I saw Kat passing the hall. I asked confused, "Is it just me or did I see Kat pass me by?" I shook my head and I heard Cody growling as I asked seriously and worried, "Cody, what is it?" Cody then sniffed me and said with a smile, "Okay, you're you. That's good."

I said seriously as Logan and the others came to my side, "Let me guess shapeshifter." Cody nodded his head and went towards the hallway and I said with a smirk as I headed for the subbasement, "This is gonna be fun." Kat asked curiously Jaden before he took off as he transformed into his werewolf form and Kat followed him, "Is your sister always like this?" Logan ran at my side and I asked with a smile as he sniffed the air, "So where to?"

Logan said seriously as we headed to where the Professor was, "This way." We both saw Jaden and Kat knocked out as we saw a fake Jaden in its werewolf and Logan asked seriously and angrily as he unsheathed his adamantium claws, "You gonna tell me who you are?" We saw the shapeshifter show her true colors and when I read her mind I got flashes of my past that were going fast. I groaned in pain and I saw her in blue skin with red hair and a mini skull on her forehead with a white combat uniform and her belt buckle was a skull. She even had yellow eyes almost similar to Kurt's.

She then asked seriously before she shifted into Logan with longer hair and hooked to machines, "You really don't remember me, Logan? Because I remember you." I saw Logan's shocked face and I asked seriously with anger, "How do you know, Logan?" She said with a smirk, "All too well, Emily." I gasped and I asked angrily as I pinned her to the wall, "How do you know who I am?" I then scramble the memories that I gotten from the shapeshifter and her name was Mystique.

Mystique said angrily as she pushed me off and before she rammed my head against the steel wall, "I don't know who you are or Logan. Not anymore." I growled angrily and as we fought it was almost she could predict my every move. Mystique said angrily as she fought against me, "Don't even bother, Emily. I taught you everything on how to fight." I then grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the steel wall as I said with a smirk, "Learned this from my best friend."

Mystique growled and shifted to Colossus and I said with a bad feeling, "This will not go well." She then threw me against the steel wall as I yelled in pain. I rubbed the back of my neck as I slowly got up. I saw Mystique shift into me with an innocent look and Logan let his guard down for one second as she knocked him down with a high kick. I yelled angrily as I got up and used my electrical powers from my hands to aim at her, "Get away from him!"

The electricity hit her and she asked angrily before she shifted into Logan and unsheathing her adamantium claws, "Why did you join with them?" I said seriously with honesty as my hands were filled with electricity, "Because I have something worth fighting for." As we were about to fight, I heard a beeper and said annoyed and sadly, "Sorry. We'll have to continue this another time, student."

She started to run off and I yelled angrily as I followed her, "Get back here, you coward!" Logan yelled for me, "Emily!" I ignored him as I followed Mystique and I saw she took the elevator. She waved bye before she shifted in her true form with a smirk on her face. I then headed for the stairs and when I reached to where the subbasement elevator was the doors were opened and the front door was opened as well. The rest of the team caught up with me and Ororo asked concerned and worried, "Emily, did you know her?" I sighed and said confused, "I'm not sure." Cody said with his hand behind his back, "Well, she's gone now."

I started to feel heavy as I swayed from side to side losing balance and Hank asked worried, "Emily, are you okay?" But before I could answer, I felt a deep darkness coming over me as I fell.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Logan's POV)

I saw Emily lying on the floor and I asked seriously as I moved everyone out of the way, "Hank, what happened?" Hank explained seriously as he picked up Emily and handed her over to me, "I don't know. But this is a first for me; there is no explanation on why she feinted like that." I sighed and said seriously, "She went to overdrive. She needs to take a break." I saw the pup smile and said as he pulled out his cell, "I got an idea."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I heard Logan's voice calling out, "Emi? Emily?" I opened my eyes and I was in my room still my dress. I asked as I rubbed my eyes and got up, "What happened?" Logan explained gruffly as I saw him in his grey shirt with dogtags and blue jeans, "Simple, you overstressed yourself. You are taking a day off." I said seriously as I got out of bed and started to walk off, "X-Men don't take days off." Logan then grabbed my wrists and pulled me to his muscular chest.

I asked annoyed as he put his muscular arms around my waist and trying to get free, "What are you doing?" Logan said seriously as he wouldn't budge, "Making you take the day off." I sighed and I asked with a smile, "And this is your way of forcing me to take the day off? I thought you would force me some other way then embracing me." Logan sighed and said gruffly, "Your Uncle told me to force you gently."

I asked curiously, "My uncle is here?" Logan explained gruffly, "Your uncle said a Christmas party might help you." I growled and I said annoyed after I punched the wall, "Damn, him. I swear he like to get kicks out of this." Logan asked with a wolfish grin, "Is there a contest between you two?" I sighed and explained as I leaned my head on Logan's chest, "Tulio and I have always been stubborn but he's betting I overexert myself 100 times before the end of the year."

Logan chuckled and said with the wolfish grin he still had on and we headed out the door, "Come on, you have a party to get to." We then headed out to the living room and I saw the team and my family with joy and happiness. I then saw Cody with a smirk and holding a camera and said as he pointed up, "Sis, look up." I looked and wouldn't you know it mistletoe was underneath Logan and I as I glared at my Uncle. Tulio asked innocently with an innocent smile with a smirk hiding behind it, "Now who do you suppose put that there?" I said angrily as I pointed at my uncle, "It was you, wine maker."

Cody taunted with a smirk, "Come on, sis. One little kiss won't kill you." I sighed and I looked at Logan in defeat and before I was going to say something Logan just pushed his lips against mine as he tilted my head. I was a little shocked at first as I blushed like a bright cherry and I just closed my eyes and sighed. I just then wrapped my arms around his neck and I could here a couple of wolf whistles as I heard Cody took the picture and said with a smirk, "Look like Sis's got her Christmas present."

I broke the kiss and I said with a smile as I let go of Logan and getting to where the presents where, "Okay time to hand out the presents." After being hand out each present, I was the last one to open mine. Cody snickered and said with a smirk, "Come on sis open it up." I opened the box and it was necklace with a full moon and it had a silver wolf with it as well. Forge asked curiously with a smile as he was fiddling with his watch, "Who's it from?"

I looked on the tag and it said, 'To: Emily. From: Your secret admirer.' I said with a smile as I look to find Logan missing, "I don't know it doesn't say." I knew where he would be at and I found him in his room after everyone was asleep and the party was over. Logan turned to look to see me with a smile, and I said with a smile as I walked towards him, "Thank you. It's very beautiful."

Logan asked with a smirk, "How do you it's not from me?" I giggled and I then kissed him on the cheek before I said with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Logan." I then left him speechless once again and Draco teased mentally, "_Emi's got the hots for Logan_._ Emi's got the hots for Logan_." I said mentally as I went to my room and lightly blushed, "_Shut up_." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	11. PAST DISCRETIONS

**Enjoy.**

Past Discretions

(Emily's POV)

_I was running for my life from some sort of animal_. _My mother holding my hand as she ran with me frightened_. _I asked scared and worried as I got out of a cave_, _"Mom?_" _I saw a man hovering over my mother and he looked like_…_Logan_. _I then screamed out of fright and horror for my mother but what I didn't know is that I was screaming in my sleep_.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Cody's POV)

I heard my sister screaming and I rushed out of my bedroom as I got out of bed. I could still hear my sis's screams as I ran towards her room. When I got to her room I banged on the door as I yelled with concern and worry, "Sis! Sis!" I heard Logan's feet coming to where I was and Logan asked gruffly and seriously, "What is it, pup?" I said seriously with worry, "It's my sister she's screaming."

Logan unsheathed his adamantium claws from his right hand and made a hold on her doorknob after that he kicked her door down as we both saw my sister screaming and kicking in her bed. Logan and I rushed towards her and Logan shook my sister and held on to her shoulders as he yelled, "Emily! Emily!" My sister woke up gasping and tears streaming down her face.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

I gasped and my whole body was shaking and sweating out of fear and horror after my nightmare. I look at Logan and I sobbed on his bare chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Logan said gruffly as he picked me up in his muscular arms, "Pup, I got this. Go back to bed." Cody sighed and said seriously as he left, "No funny stuff." I heard Cody close the door and I just hold on to Logan and sighed.

Logan inhaled my scent in my hair and sighed as he fell asleep. I ran my fingers through his jet black hair and I never thought it would be so soft. Logan's arms tightened around my waist and I was startled as I felt his lips on my neck. My heart was picking up the pace and I blush bright red. I thought to myself, 'Thank God he's asleep.' I then closed my eyes and sighed as I fell asleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The sun hit my face and I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head. I sighed snuggled up to a muscular body…muscular body? I opened my eyes wide to Logan sleeping and he was turning over but I couldn't protest because his body was crushing me. I knew he was heavy but not that heavy. I tried to move him but with no luck as I said under my breath, "Why did he have to have metal bones?"

I nudged him and whispered, "Logan, wake up." Logan grumbled in his sleep as he put his head in the crook of my neck, "I'm not letting up, darlin'." I groaned out of frustration and whispered, "Damn it, Logan." I was thinking of ways of waking him up without making him grumpy and angry. There was one…but he might actually get confused with his emotions.

I sighed and said under my breath quietly, "Please, forgive me." I lifted his head with both of my hands and I kissed him. I knew this was not the best idea but it was better than him getting angry waking up. To my surprise, Logan was kissing back and I didn't know wither he was awake or not. I thought to myself, 'Please, Logan wake up.' I pulled away from the kiss and Logan was snarling and he unsheathed his adamantium claws as he aimed them at my face.

I ducked as the metal claws carved into the bed frame and Logan woke up gasping with a horror look on his face. I asked worried, "Logan, you okay?" Logan sighed and he sheathed his adamantium claws as he said gruffly, "Yeah, just a dream turning into a nightmare." I asked with a smirk and curiously, "Just what were you dreaming about?" Logan said with a wolfish grin as he got out of bed, "You'll never know."

I lightly laughed and got out of bed as I pulled the sheet off of me. I asked with concern and worry as Logan opened the door, "Logan? You okay?" Logan chuckled and said gruffly before he left, "Yeah, I'm fine." I knew that after he left, something was wrong. But I had my own problems to deal with. Did Logan kill my mother?

No…I knew somewhere in my heart Logan wouldn't take my mother's life. I grabbed my sketchbook out of my dresser and went to the living room downstairs after I got dressed in my usual outfit. White t-shirt with blue jeans to go with my white sandals I sketched Logan in that uniform I saw in my dream. I didn't know if I was starting to fall for that man but I'll tell you, I think maybe I'm the only one who can let his guard down once in awhile.

I then finished sketching his eyes and I asked with wonder as I looked at the drawing of him, "What is going on inside that head of yours?" I looked at my sketch more closely and saw those eyes. I said with awe and wonder, "I never saw such focused and serious eyes before." Logan asked seriously and gruffly as I got startled and dropped my sketchbook, "Emily?"

I said softly as Logan picked up my sketchbook, "Logan." Logan said gruffly as he looked through my sketchbook, "Didn't think it was possible to sneak up on a telepath." I said with a smile, "I'm not nearly as powerful as Frost." Logan chuckled and said seriously as he handed my sketchbook back, "I got something on my mind, I need to make sense of. I could use your help."

I nodded and said seriously as I read his mind and took my sketchbook back, "Okay." As I read his mind, I could see the images that the Professor had stirred but something wasn't right…there was more to his memories that Xavier had lead on. Logan asked gruffly, "What?"

I explained seriously as I got up from the windowsill, "Professor Xavier already stirred those memories." I asked curiously as I walked towards him, "Does that mean he couldn't?" Logan said seriously and gruffly, "Wouldn't." I knew in the back of my mind this was a bad idea but Logan was asking for my help. I knew if he went to Emma she would just tipping her hands in Logan's favor.

I said with a smile as I walked passed him, "Okay, let's get to work." Logan said gruffly as we walked towards the guest living room, "I didn't think you would help me." I said honestly with sincerity, "Well, Logan despite what the Professor said to you. I think you deserve to know your past."

Logan sighed and said with an honest smile, "Thank you, Emily." I nodded and smiled as we headed for the guest living room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Jaden's POV)

I yawned and woke up to find Kitty in my bed in her cute pink and white t-shirt with a pink cat on it with her baby blue pajama shorts. She sighed and cuddled up next to me with a content smile on her face. I smiled back and I looked at the clock that it was ten forty-five in the morning. I groaned and said quietly as I nudged my girlfriend, "Kitty, come on. Wake up."

She groaned and said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "Five more minutes." I chuckled and said with a sly grin, "Afraid not, love. We got training to do." Kitty woke up and said with a smile, "Fine, but you better make it up to me." I asked with a sly grin, "How about dinner at Tulio's winery?" She smiled and said as she got up, "Just make sure your Uncle doesn't make a scene."

I said as Kitty went into the other room to change in her clothes, "It's not my Uncle you need to worry about…it's my Aunt." Kitty giggled and closed the door behind her as I got dressed for training.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

Logan and I sat on the couch together. I said softly with honesty as I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his cheeks, "Relax. Don't think about anything. Just let me take over." I could feel Logan relaxing and I started to read his memories.

I saw two mountains…a burning farm next to a cabin…Logan was attacked by a purple glowing man with a hammer…The man was frightened…a cloaked figure looking down at the man who was knocked out…Logan looking over his shoulder to see a little girl screaming in horror. I gasped as I let go of his cheeks and Logan was gasping out of horror.

I said with worry as I tried to look at him, "I can see why you're haunted by this." Logan got up and didn't say a word as he walked towards the window. I couldn't help but wanted to hold him to take the pain away Logan asked seriously as he looked outside, "So can you piece it together for me?" I explained seriously as I walked towards him, "The memories you want are still there somewhere, but the connections between them are severed."

Logan asked seriously, "Okay, so how do I put them back?" I said honestly, "My guess is for you to go back to that place…the cabin." Logan said gruffly before he looked out the window again, "That's the problem here, Emily. I have no idea where that cabin is." I said seriously as I folded my arms, "From where I looked it was at the base of two mountains."

Logan continued to look at the window and I said with a smile, "Warren just gave us a lot of books. Maybe we can find something there." Logan sighed and said gruffly before I followed him, "Come on."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Jaden's POV)

After training in the Danger Room, Kitty needed my help to sort the books alphabetically. Kitty said with a smile as she closed the book, "Oh, Little Women. I love this book." I said with a smile as I helped her with books, "Okay we need more titles in the L category." I looked down to see Cody and Bobby resting on a pile of books and Kitty asked as Bobby and my little bro looked up, "Bobby? Cody? Where are the Ls?" Bobby said with a lazy smile, "Sitting on them."

Cody said with a mischievous grin as he tossed a book at Kitty, "Here have a Q." Kitty caught the book and for poetic justice she threw the book at my little bro and bounced off to Bobby. Cody whined, "Ow." Bobby said as he rubbed the back of his head as Cody got up, "I'm bored. I mean this is so dialed up." Cody whined and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, all this stuff is online."

We all heard Hank said as he grabbed a book with a smile after he came in with Logan and my sister, "Oh couture Mr. Rose and Mr. Drake. Only a small fraction of literary properties have been digitized. Besides who doesn't love the feeling of a real book in there hands, huh?" And like both idiots that they are at times, Bobby and Cody raised their hands simultaneously. Hank frowned and before he walked towards the bookshelf he hit on the top of their heads with a book. I sighed and said as I shook my head, "Kids, today."

Logan and my sister followed Hank as the blue furry man looked for books on geography. Hank said as he continued to look, "Ah let's see you two…we'll want geological formations." Hank continued as he looked for more books on geography with a smile and as he climbed, "Oh and outdoor photography…ooh and land surveyor almanac. Now this is a true classic."

My sister looked at Logan and my sister said with a smile, "No offense Hank but Cody." Cody said with a smile as he got on the laptop to start up the internet, "I'm already on it." Logan asked seriously, "Listen pup I need you to look up two mountains." Cody said with a smile as he typed, "Okay let's start with Twin Mountains and enter." The site pulled up some pictures of mountains and Logan was looking at them.

Logan said gruffly as he recognized one of the pictures, "Hold it. That's it…third from the left." Cody clicked the picture and it was enlarged the photo and I said curiously as I read the information, "Twin Summit Peaks, up near the Canadian border." Hank looked closely and said before he grinned, "Hmmm reproduce from…Ah-ha I do have this book."

I turned to look behind me and Logan and my sister were gone. Cody sighed and teased with a smirk, "Sis and Logan must've gone to their love session." Kitty swatted the back of my little bro's head and said annoyed as she walked off, "You're unbelievable." Cody said clueless, "What did I do?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

I got dressed up as I put on a long sleeved navy blue shirt with long blue jeans with dark brown leather boots. I put on my black leather jacket on and I lastly put on my tan leather gloves as I headed out to the garage. I saw Logan starting up his motorcycle and asked gruffly as he threw my helmet, "You comin'?"

I grabbed the helmet and said with a sly grin, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I got on the motorcycle and I wrapped my arms around his torso. We then took off to head for the Canadian border. My only hope is that we wouldn't run into my Teach after what Logan had done. As we drove I couldn't help to shake the feeling that we were being watched.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(?'s POV)

I heard the alarm going off and I hid to where Doctor Cornelius was having conversions with the Director. I knew something was up but what I needed was more time to get more information out of their master drive. I heard Dr. Cornelius said seriously after he stepped into the holo-communicator to talk to the Director, "Weapon X has been sighted in zone 53: The Nord Property."

I thought seriously and angrily, 'Damn…I need more time. Why the hell is he doing over there?' The Director said unfazed by the information with his arms behind his back, "We've always known this might happened." Dr. Cornelius said seriously with concern and anger, "Wolverine needs to be eliminated now! Before..." The Director said seriously, "No. He represents a substantial investment. We're not through with him yet."

Dr. Cornelius explained seriously, "Then we should've brought him in a long time ago." The Director said seriously in the mono tone voice of his, "As you're aware he's too dangerous to hold and too valuable to destroy." Dr. Cornelius explained worried and seriously, "But if he remembers who we are and where we are. Not to mention what we did to him."

I pulled the locket out from around my neck and I opened it to look at the picture of my wife and my daughter and two sons. I closed my eyes as I clenched on to the locket and I closed it. The Director said seriously, "Doctor…Let's first determined just how much he knows." I saw the doors opened and out came that…monster that ruined our family's life. The Director said sternly, "Bring in…Sabertooth."

Dr. Cornelius said seriously with worry, "It's just not Weapon X…It's also Project Aura." My veins turned to ice as my eyes widened in fear. I thought worried and scared, 'No…Why are you with him, Emily?' Sabertooth chuckled and said with a smirk, "Well, I guess Daddy's little girl wants to come out and play."

Sabertooth smelled the air and said with a smirk, "And Daddy is here." I gasped and ran towards the doors but I was pinned down by that monster as he held my arms behind my back. Sabertooth said with a smirk as he revealed my hood, "Welcome home, Alexander Rose."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Cody's POV)

I heard a knock on the door and when I opened the door Rouge was standing there. I asked angrily, "What do you want?" Rouge said with a weak smile and with her arms crossed, "Hi, Cody. Is Logan here?" Before I could answer in a remark, Hank interrupted with a smile, "I'll take care of this Cody. Go help finishing helping your brother and Kitty in the library."

I nodded but I hid to where Hank couldn't see me and I was eavesdropping on them with my sensitive hearing. Hank said with a weak smile, "Hello, Rouge. I must say I'm surprise to see you hear." Rouge said seriously with concern, "I really need to speak with Logan." Hank scratch the back of his head as he said with unease, "Well…he's…uh…"

Rouge asked huffily with attitude, "He took off, didn't he? Wouldn't say why…wouldn't say when he'd be back…am I close?" Hank sighed and said honestly and seriously, "I'm afraid you've lost the privilege of knowing his whereabouts, Rouge." I could tell that Rouge was hurt but she sold us out to the Brotherhood. Hank asked seriously, "Now, is there something I could do for you?"

Rouge said hurt as she turned away, "You know what…nevermind." Hank said as he tried to help the traitor and Rouge walking away, "I can pass a message on to him." Rouge said hurt before she looked over her shoulder, "Don't bother…and do yourself a favor Hank. Don't trust him." Okay this time I'm gonna say something before she insults Logan again.

I said seriously with anger as I got to the front doorway, "Let me tell you something, Rouge. He went off with my sister and you know what he's happy." I turned to back inside the mansion and I looked over my shoulder to see Rouge surprised and Hank walked back inside. Hank said with a smile, "I'm surprise to see you standing up for Logan."

I said honesty and seriously, "Yeah, well, Logan looks out for us…even when he's not here." Hank asked with a smirk, "Or is it the fact that you can trust him with your sister?" I chuckled and said with an honest smile, "My sister and Logan deserve to be happy. But that's what I get for being an over protective brother." Hank chuckled and said with a smile, "For someone so young, you sure are somewhat wise."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

Logan parked the motorcycle and we got off as Logan walked to follow his old scent. I looked around and I felt a sharp pain in my mind as I yelled in pain. Logan asked concerned as he walked towards me, "Emily?" I saw flashes of that awful nightmare of mine and I said with a fake smile, "Yeah, just a small headache." As I started to walk off Logan grabbed my arm and asked seriously, "What did you see?"

I just stared at those blue steel eyes and he knew that I was lying. I sighed and I said with worry as I placed my gloved hand on his forehead, "It's best if I showed you." I showed him what I saw in my nightmare. Logan gasped in horror and he asked growlingly, "Why didn't you show me this before?" I said afraid and softly, "Because I was afraid that you might be angry with me and distance yourself from me."

I didn't know tears were rolling down my cheeks and I said softly as I covered my face with both hands, "It would've been awful." The thought of being alone frightened me and I didn't want to be alone but somehow or someway it kept gnawing at the back of my mind. I felt Logan's muscular arms around my waist and he sighed. Logan said gruffly as he rested his chin on my head, "I guess this means we're kind of alike. Not know what our past is." I looked up and one tear rolled down my cheek but Logan brushed it off with his right thumb as he cupped my cheek.

My heart was skipping beats every now and then as Logan kissed my forehead. Logan said gruffly as he let go of me and he put his hand in his pockets, "Let's go." Logan wasn't going anywhere until he held out his right muscular arm out. I giggled and I put my left arm to link with his right muscular arm as I put my right hand on his muscular upper arm.

When we walked off I could tell something was flashing through his mind and I asked softly with worry, "Logan?" Logan looked at me and said seriously as we headed towards a waterfall, "This way." I said with a smile, "At least some of your past is starting to come back to you." Logan asked concerned, "What about you?" I shook my head sadly and said sadly, "No, none of this brings any memories." We looked out to see the cabin and burned down barn.

I looked down and asked curiously as I found some mountain climbing rope and a rusted metal hook, "Does this ring any bells?" I pulled it out and handed it to Logan and I could tell something was flashing inside his mind and those were his memories. Logan tossed it over the side and he unsheathed his adamantium claws from both hands. I jumped down and landed softly on the snow. I saw Logan climbing down and when he jumped down he started to run as sheathed his adamantium claws.

I said under my breath as I started to run after him, "Well, he's in a big hurry." I managed to catch up with him and we saw the burned down farm or what was left of it. Logan walked towards the pile of standing burned and broken hunks of wood. I looked closely and I said seriously and awed as I looked at a large piece of wood with three large claw marks, "Logan, over here."

Logan brushed off the snow and unsheathed his adamantium claws as he lined them up for a perfect match and it was. Logan looked at the cabin as he sheathed his adamantium claws and I could tell something was going on inside his mind. He walked towards the broken down cabin and I followed him. We looked inside the cabin and I said as I observed, "Well, I'll tell you one thing someone or something was obviously looking for something…or someone."

I sensed someone near by and I telepathically said with caution, "_Logan, someone is here_." Logan and I heard a whinny from a horse as he unsheathed his adamantium claws and it was the girl from Logan's memories. I read her mind and her name was Kristy Nord. She looked at me and she looked at Logan as I could tell the anger and rage in her eyes. Kristy said angrily with hate, "You."

Logan sheathed his adamantium claws and I said with concern, "Kristy, listen to what he has to say…" Kristy's anger and rage were blinding her as her left hand glowed light pink and purple. She threw a large boulder at Logan slamming him to the wooden cabin and I yelled with concern and sincerity, "We're not your enemy, Kristy!" Kristy said angrily as she made the boulder cover and entrapped my body, "No, you are." Logan yelled out of concern and worry he shoved the boulder that pinned him, "Emily!" Kristy made another boulder to entrapped Logan and said angrily with rage, "I waited a long time for this."

Kristy then made the boulder to cover him entirely and I yelled with fear and worry, "No!" She then did the same to me and everything went black.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When I first opened my eyes, Kristy was there with a lantern and from the look of it I was in the cabin and I could hear Logan grunting and breathing. I could tell Kristy looked like she demanded some answers and she wanted them now. I asked concerned with worry, "Logan, are you okay?" Kristy's hand glowed and covered my mouth with her mutant ability and I was starting to suffocate. Logan yelled growlingly, "Stop!"

Kristy demanded angrily as she stopped suffocating me and walked towards Logan, "Why?" Logan said gruffly with honesty, "I don't know." Kristy yelled angrily, "You don't know?" Her hand glowed and made a fist as she was suffocating Logan. I yelled out of fear and concern, "Stop it! You're killing him!"

Her hand stopped glowing and Logan was able to catch his breath as Kristy said angrily, "I was six years old, when you took my father. I need to know why." Logan said gruffly and seriously, "I did come after your father but that's all I remember. They wipe my memory. I'm here to find answers, too." Kristy looked confused and I said with honesty, "He's telling the truth Kristy."

I saw some small dart hit Kristy's neck and I looked over to see a long haired blonde that almost looked like Logan only more animal like. The man snarled and said gruffly and annoyed as he walked towards Logan and I, "Way to go, runt. Just couldn't leave well enough alone could ya?" The man looked at me with a smirk, "Hello, Daddy's little girl." The pain in my head came back and I screamed in pain as I saw the flashes of that nightmare.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The man threw me out first and then Logan to break from out small prison. The man snarled and said seriously and growlingly, "I've been waiting for this day." Logan asked seriously and gruffly as he got up and unsheathed his adamantium claws, "Yeah, how long?" The man teased with a smirk and asked, "What's the matter? You don't remember…Weapon X?"

The man knocked Logan down with one fist and I yelled with concern as I got up, "Logan!" The man made a smirk but I could see that there was a predatory smile behind there and asked as he pinned me down with my arms behind my back, "What about you… Project Aura?" I heard another voice and the cloaked hooded man yelled angrily as he pushed the man off of me, "Leave her alone, Sabertooth!" Sabertooth growled and said angrily as he pinned the man down, "I told you to not interfere."

He knocked the man out and I yelled angrily as I used my martial arts on Sabertooth get him off the man, "How do you know Logan?" Sabertooth snarled and he punched me hard on my stomach and rib cage, "Wouldn't you like to know, Daddy's little girl?" He then threw me over the ridge but I caught the oak branch and fell into the darkness.

(Logan's POV)

I was starting to remember what happened as the memories were starting to come back to me. I saw Emily lying there in the snow out cold and I snarled at the guy and charged at him. He snarled as well but he kept blocking my adamantium claws attack and he then punched my torso and rib caged as he growled, "Does this jog your memory, runt?" I then fell back and started to remember some of the memories.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Alex's POV)

I got up and yelled angrily, "That's enough Sabertooth!" Sabertooth said with a smirk before he threw me into the wooden cabin, "Sorry, Alex, but you get to see the reenactment of your wife's death starring your little girl." I yelled in pain and was knocked out.

(Emily's POV)

I woke up to find Sabertooth's right hand on my neck and his left on both of my wrists above my head. I struggled to get free and Sabertooth said with a smirk and gruffly, "This is the way your mommy looked before she died." Sabertooth then squeezed my neck and I yelped in pain. Sabertooth leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I killed Maria Rose."

My eyes widen in fear and I saw the memory of my mother killed before my very eyes and I yelled angrily, "No!" I then kicked him and used my martial arts as I pinned him down. I yelled angrily with rage, "Murderer!" Sabertooth chuckled and said with a smirk, "What's the matter? Somebody lose their mommy?" I started to get angry and as I started to blackout letting something control me. But I didn't know Sabertooth pushed me off of him.

(Logan's POV)

I got up and said angrily before I walked towards him, "You did this. Why?" I looked over to see Emily knocked out and the cloaked figure starting to get up and the monster explained gruffly and seriously, "Because you didn't have the guts to. I had to clean up your mess." I cut down a large piece of wood and knocked he was knocked down for a while and rushed towards Emily but that monster knocked me down as he pushed me down. I managed to get him off and he growled and snarled, "You betrayed me! You cared more about that girl and her daddy than your own partner."

This was news to me as I asked seriously as I saw Emily getting up lookin' at me with worry, "Partner? Who did we work for?" The man chuckled and said seriously with a smirk, "The fact that you don't know is all that's kept you alive." I pulled him up and I asked angrily as I snarled, "Who are they?"

The monster snarled and said seriously and angrily before he pushed me off and fired his weapon on me causing to go into pain and fading into the darkness, "Doesn't matter now. This is between you and me."

(Emily's POV)

I then felt a deep great power flowing through me before my eyes turned purple with diamond pupils. I yelled angrily as I felt Draco's power, "I won't let you take him from me!"

(Alex's POV)

I saw Draco coming out of her body as she roared angrily as Draco roared. The dirty blonde threw a boulder at Sabertooth and entrapped him on an oak tree. Emily threatened in disoriented voice, "I swear if you ever come near him again. Logan will be the least of your problems." The dirty blonde used her abilities and knocked Sabertooth down into the riving. I saw Logan getting up and walked towards the dirty blonde.

The girl looked at Logan with a smile but said worried as she looked at my daughter, "Look…" Logan looked at my daughter and my daughter looked at Logan as the way I looked at my late wife. Emily closed her eyes and fell as Logan caught her in his arms and Draco disappearing around her body

I said sadly as I walked away, "Because I love her…my precious little angel." Logan asked gruffly and seriously with anger, "And you won't say goodbye to your own daughter?" I said seriously before I disappeared, "There will be a time when I will say goodbye, Wolverine. But it is not now."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

I groaned as I opened my eyes to adjust the light and asked curiously, "Where am I?" I heard Logan's voice saying gruffly, "We're back at the Institute." I asked worried looking around, "Where's Kristy?" Logan explained gruffly and seriously, "She's still back in Canada but I gave her a cell in case she wants a room here." I asked curiously, "What happened to the hooded man and Sabertooth?" Logan chuckled and said with a wolfish grin, "Long gone, Emi."

I sighed and asked curiously, "What now? Did you get some of your memories back?" Logan chuckled and said with his wolfish grin still on his face, "All thanks to you." I smiled and he then pulled me out of bed. I asked with amusement, "What are you doing Logan?" Logan said as he pulled me to his side, "We are going out." I asked curiously with an innocent smile, "Where?"

Logan explained as he threw me a black short dress that went to my thighs, "Your brother told me that there is a bar named Jack's Dice is a good place to dine at." I said with a smile as I went into the bathroom, "Fine, tell everyone that dinner is gonna be cooked by Jaden tonight." I got dressed and Logan was still wearing that outfit we went to Canada when I got out of the bathroom.

He then handed my black high heels and I asked with a playful smirk as I took the high heels from him, "Why are you taking me out?" Logan explained with a smirk, "One is to relax and two is to see you in that dress." I lightly blushed and I stuttered as I headed out of my room, "Let's g-g-go."

Logan chuckled and said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Also you look quite a woman in that dress." I blushed red as I tried to hide my blush from him as I said nervously, "Well, um…I…" Logan chuckled and said with his wolfish grin, "Maybe I should tease you more often." I saw Scott looking at us as we headed for the garage and I could tell he didn't like it.

We got into the black jet van and drove to Jack's Dice. When we got there, I saw an old man who was blind on his right eye that walked into the bar and said with a Russian accent, "Ah H you are 'ere in time." When we got out of the car and walked into the bar. I asked curiously, "Are you Jack?" Jack said with his Russian accent, "Da. I am Jack. Jaden told me you come 'ere and eat."

I said as I looked behind him, "Looks like the kitchen's closed." Jack said as he went in the back, "I will cook and you will play with date." I tried to explain, "Wait there's a mis…" Logan said gruffly with a smirk, "Don't worry. I'll keep her entertained." I glared at him and Logan chuckled with a wolfish grin. I look over to see a pool table and I asked with a smirk as I walked towards the pool table, "Wanna make a bet?"

Logan chuckled and said with a playful smirk as he got the pool sticks, "Winner gets a kiss." I lightly laughed and said with a smirk, "Your bike." Logan chuckled and said with a wolfish grin as I set up the balls, "Only if I lose." I said with a playful smile as I aimed the white ball, "Ladies first." After awhile we came to the eight ball and if I wined this I get Logan's motorcycle.

I said with a smirk as I aimed the eight ball on the side pocket, "Logan kiss your motorcycle goodbye." Logan chuckled and said with a wolfish grin, "Not just yet." Logan wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and whispered huskily, "You and I both know what we want." My face turned beat red as I stuttered and little did I know I scratch the white ball, "Wh-wh-what?" Logan chuckled and said with a smirk, "you scratched your ball." I growled frustrated and said angrily, "You cheat."

Logan chuckled and said with a smirk as he hit the eight ball left corner pocket, "You didn't say we couldn't cheat." I went over to the booth table and I crossed my arms as looked away from Logan. Logan sat down next to me and I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. I asked wondering, "Tell me why I should forgive you?"

Logan explained with a smirk, "Because you and I both know that you are willing to forgive me cause I'm good lookin." I lightly laughed and said softly and seriously, "Sometimes Logan I think you are the only man that understands me." Logan then put his hand on my waist and said with his honest smile, "Well, enjoy your day off 'cause tomorrow you and I need all the time in the Danger Room."

I smiled at him and I couldn't help but stare into his steel blue eyes of his and said without thinking, "You have such focused eyes, Logan." But before Logan could say anything, Jack said as he placed the two stakes on our table, "Enjoy, you two." I said with a smile, "Well, let's dig in." I couldn't help notice that Logan was staring at me as if he never saw that side of me before and maybe I should do it more often.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	12. eXecessive Force

**Enjoy.**

eXecessive Force

(Emily's POV)

I groaned as I woke from my bed with a headache and I said painfully, "I need pain killers." I got dressed in a baby blue t-shirt and in white booty shorts. I put on my white sneakers and I touched up my hair as I put some of my hair over my shoulders and I said with a smile as I looked at the mirror, "Yesterday was perfect." I lightly laughed and said as I left my bedroom, "If I can remember some of yesterday."

Kat saw me walk passed by in my outfit and asked with a smile, "Going somewhere?" I said with a smile, "Yeah, I need to get some painkillers." Kat joked with a smile, "Time of the month?" I said with a smile before I left, "No just major headache from drinking." Kat laughed and said as she waved bye to me, "Just stay away from bars today." I lightly laughed and said before I winced from my headache, "Don't worry, I will."

I headed out for the garage and went for the white jaguar that Emma drove and I said with a smirk, "She won't mind." I grabbed the keys and opened the garage door as I sensed Emma's footsteps and started her jaguar. Emma said with a sneer, "Don't you dare." I said with a smirk as I hit the gas petal, "Too late." I then took off and in the rearview mirror I could see Emma's scowl face.

I said with a smile as the wind blew through my hair, "Today just can't get any better." I went to the drug store in the city and I bought some painkillers and soon as I was about to buy them until I heard a familiar blast. I saw a man running from his life and I saw Scott blasting at him. I said angrily and under my breath, "Damn it, Scott."

I put down the bottle of painkillers and rushed out of the store. I yelled out of concern as I ran towards the action, "Scott! Scott!" Scott and the guy that was throwing some light blue energy harpoons as Scott blasted them with his optic blast. Scott knocked down the guy with his optic blast and I asked with concern and angrily as I caught up with Scott, "Scott, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Scott pushed me down and picked up the man as he threw him over his shoulder. Okay, normally I would brush off Scott's attitude but in this case he just pushed me over the edge. I stormed to the jaguar and I said angrily under my breath, "I'm gonna kill him."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Cody's POV)

Bobby and I were playing Ultimate Alliance on the Xbox 360 and I said with a competitive smile as I was almost kicking Bobby's butt, "Not this time Iceman. I'm gonna win." Bobby said as me made a combo move to defeat me, "Sorry, Werewolf. But I win yet again." I groaned as I banged my head on the controller. Kitty asked annoyed as she cuddled up next to my big brother, "Could you guys give the macho contest down a bit?" Jaden said with a smirk, "Aw, come on, Kitty. Let the boys have a little fun."

Ororo said seriously as she was watering the plants, "Now, Cody you said after this last round you would help in the garden." I groaned and said defeated as I got off the couch, "Okay, Ororo." But before I could help her, I saw Scott kicking down the doors and threw down a guy down with a yellow bandana and onto the floor. Scott said angrily, "This guy knows where Jean is."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Bobby turned the bandana buy over and said scared, "Oh, crud." Kitty asked worried with concern as she had her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Is that…is that Harpoon?" Logan came into the room and demanded as he growled, "Have you completely lost it, Summers?"

Scott said seriously and angrily as he pointed Harpoon, "I'm telling you he knows." I then heard my sister bellowing angrily, "Where is he? Where is that arrogant son of a bitch?" I hid behind the couch scared for my life the one thing I know about my sister is that when she is yelling and cursing…my advice: head for the hills.

(Emily's POV)

I kicked down the door and the door went flying as Ororo used her weather abilities to slowly slow it down and I walked towards him with fire in my hands and I barely saw Jaden flinch out of fear. I asked angrily as I got into Scott's face, "Have you lost any common sense in that thick pig-headed skull of yours?" Scott said angrily and seriously, "Harpoon knows where Jean is, Emily."

I said angrily and I somehow knew this Harpoon mutant as a memory flashed in my mind and mixing electricity in my hands with the fire burning around my hands, "So it's not enough you're rippin' up the city in broad daylight? You have to bring this nutjob into our house?" Scott said angrily as he got into my face, "Hey maybe you all forgotten Jean, but I haven't!"

Ororo said concerned as Scott turned to look at his friend, "Scott…it isn't like that." Scott sighed said as calmly as he can as he pointed at Harpoon, "Emily read his mind." I said angrily as the fire and electricity in my hands disappeared and I crossed my arms, "After shoving me onto the concrete…forget it." Scott looked at Emma and said, "Emma, see what he knows."

Emma walked towards the unconscious mutant and she placed her hand on her head as she read his thoughts and closed her eyes. After reading his thoughts Emma opened her eyes and said coolly, "He has no information about Jean." Scott asked worried and seriously, "What about Sinister? Does he know where he is?" The name Sinister was ringing in my head as I felt a slight pain in my head. Emma said sadly as she looked at me, "I'm sorry." Scott growled out of frustration and I understand he loved her but this was a bit too much. Scott left angrily and Logan looked at me and asked concerned, "You okay?"

I said with a smile as the pain went away a little, "Yeah, but you better stop Scott from doing something stupid." Logan looked at Ororo and the others and the white haired woman said seriously, "Go." Logan looked at me one more time and he left the room. Emma asked curiously with caution, "Who exactly is Sinister?" When that name came up I felt more pain in inside my head as I see flashes of my memories. Needles…a pale skin man with red eyes…a woman on fire…and the X-Men frighten of me.

I heard Hank's voice calling to me, "Emily? Emily, are you okay?" I came back to reality and I said with a fake smile, "Relax, Hank. I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well. What were you talking about this Sinister person?" Hank explained seriously, "He's a mutant scientist, who collects genetic samples of other mutants…usually by force." Emma said with a raised eyebrow, "How charming and why did your Mister Sinister want to do this?"

Hank explained further as I saw Cody coming out of his hiding spot, "Supposedly to create the ultimate mutant." Ororo said seriously as Jaden and Kat went to another room, "And years ago his was intent to use Jean Grey in his experiments but we stopped him." We then heard ice forming and looked down to see that Bobby had incased Harpoon in solid ice. Bobby said with caution, "Sorry. He was starting to wake up."

I sighed and said honestly, "Well, he can't stay here. Time for a drop-n-dash in front of the MRD." I left and Cody asked worried, "You're not coming?" I stopped and said sincerely, "Not this time, Cody."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I walked to where Scott's room was and before I could open the door Scott was already in his X-Man uniform. I asked seriously, "What'd you think you're doing?" Scott explained as he walked away from me, "One of Sinister's marauders crawled out from under his rock, then maybe others did too. This could be our only chance to find Jean." I knew where this was going and I said seriously as Scott stopped in his tracks, "Forget it, Summers."

Scott asked in disbelief, "What?" I explained seriously and trying to keep my temper down to a minimum, "It's the wrong play on a slim to none chance he's got her. You shake down Sinister…you'll start a war." Scott said angrily as he walked towards me, "Yeah…Logan's gone to war far less." I said seriously and I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't know that they were Logan's, "Maybe…but Logan never brought the X-Men down with him."

Scott said angrily as he walked off, "Fine. Forget the X-Men...I'll do it alone." I sighed and I heard Logan's voice, "Nice way of defending me." I turned around and gasped to see Logan behind me. I said with a sheepish smile as I scratch the back of my head, "Well, you do owe me twice." Logan asked with a smirk, "Since when do I owe you?" I asked with a smirk of my own, "Should I remind you back at Genosha or Canada?"

Logan chuckled and he stared at me like he was living up to his codename. I lightly blushed and I asked nervously as I stuttered, "Wh-wh-what? What are you looking at?" I accidentally backed myself to a wall and he walked towards me as he placed both of his hands on the wall as if to make sure I didn't escape. Okay, this I've never seen Logan like this before. I was really starting to get nervous when he was leaning in and I didn't know if I was going to get kissed by Logan or feint out of embarrassment.

Logan asked huskily, "Why is it that you're so damn tempting?" I couldn't speak at that time for a little while and I was starting to get lost in those steel blue eyes of his. We heard Ororo's voice with concern, "Emily, are you sure…?" When she saw us and she asked concerned, "Am I interrupting something?" Logan sighed and said gruffly as he walked away, "No." I couldn't help feeling sorry for Logan…all he wanted was alone time with me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Emma heading towards the garage and I knew something was up. I asked with a smile, "Ororo, could you tell Logan I'll be out for a bit?" Ororo was a little bit suspicious of me but she sighed in defeat knowing what I was going to do. Ororo said with a smile, "Bring Scott back." I nodded my head and headed to where my room was to change into my X-Man uniform.

I went out and I headed to the garage and I said dryly with a smile as I saw Emma and Scott together, while Scott was seating on Logan's motorcycle, "I've should've known." Scott said annoyed as if he knew what I was thinking, "Sorry, one helmet." I made a smirk and I found the helmet Logan gives me. I said seriously, "I'm coming with you shades." Scott asked defensively annoyed, "And why are you coming with me?"

I explained seriously as I put on my helmet, "Because I want to see Logan's bike in one piece if you are taking it out." I got on the back and I wrapped my arms around his torso as Scott asked seriously after he started the engine of the motorcycle, "So where's this meeting suppose to take place?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Jaden's POV)

I looked from the bedroom window and saw my sister with Scott on Logan's motorcycle and I said seriously with worry, "This is not good." Kitty woke up stirringly on my lap and said with a smile, "Hey." I smiled and leaned down for a kiss. I can tell Kitty wanted more but I was making sure I was being captious. Kitty broke the kiss and asked with an innocent smile as I knew there was a sexy smirk hidden under, "Why don't we do it?"

I sighed and said seriously, "You know why we can't do it, Kitty." Kitty got up and looked at me with those blue eyes of hers and whined, "But you said we will." I said with a smile, "I said we will when we're alone." Kitty sighed and said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Fine, but you better keep your word." I said huskily as I leaned in for another kiss, "I'm always a man of my word."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

Scott and I went into the sewers as I groaned out of the smell, "I'll never get this smell out of my uniform." We ran deep into the sewers and we saw three mutants, my money was on when the kid is the victim and the other two worked for Sinister. But before I could ask them questions Scott blasted the big guy with his optic blast. Scott walked towards them and I could tell that he was angry. I said seriously, "You might want to leave."

The kid with a mohawk ran for his life and the green haired woman sneered as she saw us both, "X-Men." She her mutant abilities and Scott blasted the spiky headed guy again and I asked seriously and worried, "Scott, what's wrong with you?" Scott ignored me and asked angrily, "Where is he? Where is Sinister?" The spiky headed guy got up and pulled off a huge metal pipe and threw t at us but I use my telekinetic abilities to shove it to the side. Scott said angrily as I saw his visor glow, "Then let's do this."

The greened haired woman said with a sneer before she used her abilities on me, "You X-Men are interfering with our work." I said angrily and seriously as I used a telepathy shield around my mind, "Yeah, cause harvesting and stealing mutant powers is a great help to society." Scott was blasting everywhere and trying to get a hit on the spiky haired man. I sensed people from up above with my telepathy and I thought worried, '_This is bad_."

I yelled seriously and angrily, "Scott, you pig-headed stupid jerk! Stop blasting!" Scott hit the spiky headed guy that send him flying through the concrete and when I flew up to saw what happened he landed on a taxi cab. I saw Scott coming out of the hole he created and he picked up the spiky headed guy as I landed at Scott's side. Scott demanded angrily, "Where is Sinister?" I felt the greened haired woman's presence leaving and I tapped on Scott's shoulder to show that she was leaving.

Scott said annoyed and angrily as he dropped the guy, "Nevermind." I followed him and he asked seriously as we chased after her, "Where is she heading?" I tried to use my telepathy but my telepathic abilities have been on the fritz for awhile now. I said seriously, "I think she's heading towards a mutant called Arclight." When we reached towards one of Sinister's labs, I felt the pain in my head growing stronger.

My memories were going to fast and I could only catch glimpses of it but Scott couldn't tell if I was in pain, his rage was consuming him. Scott blasted the door and the purple haired man said into a com-link, "We have a problem." The mutant Arclight right hand glowed purple and slammed his glowed fist to the floor and waves of purple light flowed through. Scott and I jumped and I used my fire abilities to take a shot at Arclight. Scott demanded as he blasted with his optic blast on my fire to make more damage, "What have you done with Jean?"

Scott kept blasting as Arclight hid behind an examination table. I yelled angrily as I tried to stop Scott from killing the mutant, "Has anyone told you have serious impulse-control problem?" Scott ignored me and demanded, "What have you done with Jean? Tell me!" But what I didn't know is that we were being watched, by the man Scott was looking for. When Scott blasted the table one more time and walked towards Arclight but the purple haired mutant punched him with his glowing fist.

Arclight was about to a make a run for it but I stopped with and I asked with a smirk, "Walking out on a lady? How insulting." But Arclight tried to knock me out but I used telekinetic shield to block his attack that would send me flying. Arclight than ran away and Scott up as I put down my telekinetic shield. Scott yelled as he cased down Arclight, "Come on, Goddess!" I sighed and said annoyed under my breath, "Yeah, no rush."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Cody's POV)

I stayed behind as I listened in on Logan and Emma's conversation. Logan demanded as he snarled, "You did what?" Emma said coolly and annoyed before she drank her coffee, "I'm sorry, what was the question? I couldn't understand you with all the snarling." Logan snarled and said angrily, "Don't play games with me, Frost." Emma explained calmly as she put down her mug, "He asked for my help, Logan."

I asked curiously as I walked into the kitchen, "Have you two seen, sis? I can't find her." Emma said with a frown, "Sorry, I haven't seen her." I took a whiff in the air and I said angrily as I pointed at her, "She's lying." Logan looked at Emma and Emma explained, "She went with Scott to try and bring him back to his senses…in her own way." Logan said angrily, "Summers and Emily ain't gonna survive a clash with Sinister."

Emma said defensively as she got up from her chair, "Scott and Emily can handle themselves." Logan said growled as he slammed his fist down on the table, "He's a boy scout! He's not ready for this kind of fight." I said seriously, "And neither is my sister…when I saw her winced when she heard Sinister's name…something must've happened to her." Emma said defensively as she walked away from us, "You don't know Scott or Emily than of you two yourselves."

Logan and I followed her and Emma said coolly, "Perhaps your real concern is that you've made the wrong diction …again." Logan snarled as I hid behind him, "Frost!" Emma said unfazed by Logan's snarl, "You should've supported him because what if he's right?" Logan growled as he said angrily, "He ain't." Emma said nonchalant as she started to walk away, "Either way, you've lost two X-Men and you can't blame that on me." I growled at Emma and Logan looked down at me and said gruffly as he turned away, "Pack what you need…we're bringing them back."

I followed Logan and Emma said coolly before she left to suit up, "Oh, and by the way…he borrowed your bike." Logan growled and I said seriously, "Come on, Logan. My sis and Scott are in trouble." Logan growled and said gruffly, "Yeah, either they're in trouble or they're gonna be."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

Scott and I followed Arclight on motorcycle and let me tell you…fast chase, fast motorcycles, and fast men. It was almost heaven if Logan was here and I was trying to not get killed. Scott shot his optic blast at the guy and I yelled angrily, "Damn it, Scott! Both hands on the bars!" Arclight was speeding up and Scott hit throttle to catch up. Scott blasting at the guy and I yelled as I saw purple waves, "Scott, jump!"

Scott and I jumped over the purple waves and landed hard. I said angrily, "Scott Summers you'll be the death of me." Scott shot his optic blast at his tires and causing Arclight to crash and burn. Scott and I stopped as he hit the brakes. I asked cautiously as I tried to look over, "Is he through?" We saw two purple orbs glow then a purple orb surrounding his body and I said dryly with a frown as Scott and I charged towards Arclight, "This is so not good."

I knew what damage it would cause and I said under my breath with plea, "Oh please forgive me, Logan." Scott shot his optic blast and he yelled seriously, "Jump!" We both jump off Logan's motorcycle as Scott's optic blast pierce through Arclight's energy field and shot straight at him. Scott landed perfectly and I landed softly onto the ground. I said angrily as I poked at his chest, "You are telling Logan it's your fault you blew up his bike."

Scott ignored me and he was about to blast Arclight but Arclight pleaded in a pathetic way, "Look I didn't want to take her. Sinister made us do it." Scoot said softly as he lowered his hand, "Jean…" Arclight said pleaded as he coward in fear, "I can tell you where she is. Just don't hurt me." I looked at Scott with worry and I looked at Arclight's motorcycle as I patched up the wheel with my telekinetic abilities.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Jaden's POV)

As we drove off to the MRD, we dropped off Harpoon and Kitty said as she stuck her head out the window, "And don't give him to Magneto." I said with a smile as she came back inside the car, "Kitty, you are fun." Kitty smiled back at me and I heard my cell going off and I took it out of my pocket. Cody's ID was on the cell and I answered, "Hey, little bro, what's up?"

Cody seriously said in the cell, "_Scott and sis are in big trouble. They're gonna get in a fight with Sinister_. _Tell the rest of to suit up and head over to Sinister's main lab with the Blackbird_." Cody hanged up and Kitty asked worried, "What is it?" I explained seriously, "Scott and my sis are gonna fight Sinister. We need to suit up." Hank hit the gas pedal and I hope that we're not too late.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Cody's POV)

I smelled to lead the way to where Scott and my sister were heading. I sniffed in my werewolf form and I said seriously and trying to get the smell of sewage out of my nose, "Yep, they were defiantly here." We looked over to find a purple haired man groaning out of pain and Logan said gruffly, "Well, I guess hunting these slimeballs is one way to deal with that pin up rage."

Emma said sincerely before she was serious again as she placed her hand on the purple haired man's forehead, "He has every right to be angry. Scott is a good person in a world that exists solely to crush good people." I asked curiously with caution, "Why do you care, Frost? About Summers? About any of this?"

Emma started to explain, "It's not that I…" She then gasped and Emma said with worry and seriousness as she removed her hand from the purple haired mutant's forehead, "Scott…He's…We have to go." I asked worried and seriously, "What'd you see?" Emma explained seriously and worried, "He and Emily are being lead into a trap."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

Scott and I followed the instructions of Arclight and Scott blasted the metal door of Sinister's main lab. Scott bellowed angrily with rage, "Sinister!" I looked around and I tried to sense Jean Grey but nothing was coming up either she's out cold or Sinister doesn't have her. Sinister came from out of the ground and my head was pounding down hard as I looked at the evil man.

Scott demanded angrily with rage as he walked towards Sinister, "Give her to me! Now!" I said painfully as I walked towards Scott, "I listen to him if I was you." Sinister chuckled and said with an evil smirk, "Xavier's prized student. The teacher's pet. If only he could see you now. So angry…so unwilling to think." Sinister said angrily, "You dare come after me? As if Sinister was the name of a common thug you could intimidate?" Sinister said coolly as we saw a man in a green and dark yellow suit coming towards us, "Well, your days as a nuisance to me are over."

I sighed and said annoyed, "Great. Someone else to do the fighting for him." The man asked with a smirk, "You wanna hit someone? How about me?" He then punched his own fist and he made multiple copies of himself to surround us. I said dryly with a smirk as I made electricity around my hands, "Well, this was worth while."

I shot electricity out of my hands to get rid of these multi-men and Scott blasted them using his optic blasts. Sinister said with a smile as he clapped his hands, "Very impressive. As always you never fail to entertain including you, young Emily." I saw memories of my past being in Sinister's lab.

I said angrily, "You…I was to be your ultimate mutant." Sinister said with an evil smile, "Correct, my dear. Now you have something I want…the Aura Dragon. Unlimited power at your command." I said seriously and angrily, "Sorry, no deal." Sinister said with an evil smile, "But you and Cyclops are smart enough to know you already lost." The multi-men made more copies and looking at the odds it was not in the X-Men's favor.

Scott said defeated as he hanged his head down, "Give me, Jean and I walk away." I said seriously as I went back to back with Scott, "Shades after trashing his lab and all of his evil hard work being destroyed. I don't think we'll be leaving." Scott said desperately as he realized what he had done, "Just…just give me Jean. That's all I want!"

Sinister said seriously and sadly, "I don't have Jean Grey." Scott protested, "But…but Arclight…" I said seriously as I read the evil scientist's mind, "It was trap to lure us here, Shades. To get us here and harvest our genetic mutant material." Scott said devastated as I saw a blink in his visor, "No…" Sinister said seriously as the multi-men surrounded us, "Surround them." Scott yelled angrily before he fired his optic blast at Sinister. I felt great power as I fell on my knees.

I started to see some welsh writing glowing and burning my clothes off. The writing went to my arms, my legs, and my stomach as I screamed in pain and Draco taking control.

(Scott's POV)

I saw Emily in the center of that dragon as she roared in a disoriented voice and when she moved her arm she threw many of multi-men off of men as she blew an aura fire at the multi-men. She roared and I blasted all of the multi-men with my optic blasts. I saw Emily growling at Sinister and one of the multi-men knocked me down.

(Emily's POV)

I growled and I saw Scott being held and Sinister said with an evil smile, "Now calm down, Goddess and you will have Scott's power." I growled and I looked at Scott. I roared and I slammed down my hand as Draco's claws slammed down on the multi-men. I said disoriented voice angrily, "No one tells me what to do." I yelled and shoved off the multi-men of Scott. I saw bolt of lightning coming down and the dark side started to take more control of me.

(Cody's POV)

The rest of the X-Men came down and I saw my sister going out of control in that form. I yelled seriously, "Wolverine! Look!" Logan looked to see my sister going an outrage as she yelled angrily and yelling darkly, "WEAK! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" I said seriously with worry, "We gotta do something!"

I saw Logan running towards my sister as he yelled seriously, "Goddess!" My sister looked at Logan and my big brother took a picture of our sister with his cell. Draco and my sister growled lowly at Logan as Logan removed his cowl. Logan said gruffly as he walked towards my sister, "This isn't you, Emily. Just come back to us."

My sister said scared and in a disoriented voice as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Lo…gan…help…me." Logan wrapped his arms around my sister's waist and I saw her slowly close her eyes as Draco disappeared around her body. I saw Scott staggering as he said tired to stand awake, "Sinister didn't have her. She's out there somewhere…can't stop…I have to keep looking…I have to…"

Jaden caught him and said seriously, "Summers, you are in no shape to find your girlfriend." I looked at Logan and I asked worried, "Is she…?" Logan said gruffly as he carried her bridal style, "She's fine. Just needs a good rest and a night out."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

I started to wake up and I found myself in my bedroom. I got out of bed and I ran towards Scott's room to find everyone surrounding him. I asked worried, "Scott?" I saw him opening his eyes as I could tell through the shades of his and woke up startled. I asked concerned as I sat next down to him, "How are you feeling?" Scott said bitterer as he placed his left hand on the side of his head, "Not good."

Ororo said worried, "You two had us worried." Scott apologized as he looked at me and the rest of the team, "I'm sorry. I just…the thought of Jean in Sinister's labs was too much. I wasn't thinking." Bobby joked with a smile, "Yeah, you not thinking took out every one of his goons. Next time you stop thinking point your head at the Brotherhood." I heard Jaden elbowed him on the side and Bobby winced in pain.

Scott said honestly as he looked at the team and then looked back at me, "You came after me…even after the way I've been acting." I sighed and said with a smile, "You've done the same for any of us. Scott…we'll find Jean, but we'll do it together." I got up and Jaden said with a smirk, "Now get some rest, Shades." Scott said with a slight smile, "Thanks." I looked down and I was wearing torn up clothing as I asked confused, "What happened to my uniform?"

Cody said with a smile as he pulled me to the side, "Don't worry sis. Hank made a spare just in case." We all left but I saw Logan coming through the hallway and I used my new mutant abilities to control the shadows to stay hidden as I listen on to Logan and Scott's conversation. Logan said gruffly, "That just warms the hear don't it?" Logan said gruffly and seriously as he walked towards Scott, "Sure, I'm glad you're alive and all but you and me…we got a problem."

I was worried as I heard this as Logan said seriously and gruffly with his arms crossed, "You've got a choice to make, Summers. Be an X-Man or don't. 'Cause this garbage ain't gonna fly with me. You wanna chase ghosts? Fine. But if you're gonna be here, be here!" Logan continued seriously and gruffly, "Xavier wouldn't kick you out but don't think for a second I won't."

Scott explained sadly, "She's out there. I know it." Logan said gruffly, "Then go look for her…on your own. 'Cause you're either one of the team or you're gone. Now which is it?" I knew this was a little harsh but Logan was right. We need Scott here on the team and save the future. Scott said quietly, "I'll stay." Logan asked gruffly, "What's that?" Scott said a little bit louder and seriously, "It's over. I'm staying here."

Logan said gruffly before he left, "Good." I knew in my heart Scott was grieving and hard. To him he was giving up on the love of his life, to save the future of both human and mutant kind. I went to my room to change and I put on a long sleeve navy blue shirt with dark jeans along with brown leather boots. I put on the wolf necklace that Logan gave me.

I sighed and looked into the mirror as I said sadly, "Poor Scott…you've made a hard choice." I then saw the woman Jean in the mirror and I gasped. She looked sad and lonely I even saw a tear coming down her cheek. I heard Logan's voice, "Emily, you okay?" I gasped and I looked at then Logan looked back at the mirror to see that Jean was gone. I said calmly as I tried to fix my hair, "Yeah, just fiddling around."

Logan walked towards me and he grabbed my hands and I held his tightly for dear life. Logan asked with concerned as he looked at with those steel blue eyes of his, "Emi? What's wrong?" I said frighten and with worry, "Logan, when I go into Draco's form…I feel such raw power…and part of me liked it. A bit too much."

I then started to cry and said between the sobs with my voice breaking, "That power is turning me into a monster. I don't if I can control myself and I'll be a danger to others and those around me, including the X-Men." My entire body was shaking and I asked with sadness as I continued to sob and hiccupped a little, "What if I hurt someone? Or worse what if I…kill someone?"

Logan wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and whispered gruffly, "Emily, you're no monster. I'll help ya, if you go crazy like ya did." I turned around and I just sobbed on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I hiccupped in between the sobs and for the first time in a long time I was happy knowing that someone understood me. Logan asked gruffly with a smirk as he stroked my hair, "Wanna go out?"

I muffled loudly in his chest, "Yes!" I sniffled as he let go I said with a smile, "Logan, thanks." Logan chuckled and said with a wolfish grin, "Maybe if you wore that outfit you had on earlier this morning." I lightly laughed and said with a playful smirk, "Your lost, Logan. You'll only see me in that outfit early in the morning." Logan said with a playful smirk as we walked out of my room, "Well, maybe if I take you out more."

I giggled and I said with a playful smile, "Maybe…" I wrapped my right arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I said with a smile as I tossed motorcycle keys into his free hand, "Here, I got you a new bike." Logan asked with a smirk, "Is this bike, borrowed?" I said with a playful smile, "You can say that." When got into the garage, Logan said with a smirk as he got on the motorcycle, "Emily, you're the best."

I said with a smile as I got on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his torso, "Well, it's because I work with the best." Logan started the engine and we took off to Jack's Dice. When we came in, Jack nodded his head and knew what we were going to do. I asked curiously as we sat down, "Okay, did I do anything stupid when I was drunk?"

Logan chuckled and said gruffly, "No, you were out cold." I lightly laughed and joked, "Not bad for, a first timer." Logan said with a wolfish grin, "Not bad." I asked curiously as Jack handed us two bottles of beers, "How did you know I liked sapphires?" Logan chuckled and said gruffly, "Well, when I first came into your room, you had a little sapphire ring hanging in your jewelry box."

I said with a smile as Logan took a swig of his beer, "I've should've known." Logan asked with a wolfish grin, "Are you gonna tell me about your little tattoo?" I lightly laughed I said with a smile, "I was sixteen and I was reckless, stupid, and angry." I said sadly as I looked back when I was at that age, "It was two years after my mother's death, and I just wanted to take it out on someone. But Jaden and Cody helped me realize that inflicting pain won't take away the pain."

Logan asked curiously, "But why a rose?" I smiled and said after I drink my beer, "Because my mother would take care of her Rose garden. My father once said that she was the beauty to his beast." Logan asked gruffly, "Have you've ever found your beast?" I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "Maybe…but I think he's right under my nose." Logan looked at me with those steel blue eyes of his and asked huskily, "Who's the lucky guy?"

I was a bit speechless and I thought to myself, '_The hell with it_.' I pulled his dogtags and kissed him softly. To my surprise, he kissed me back and I sighed in content. I broke the kiss and I whispered with a playful smile, "Does that answer your question?" I let go of his dogtags and he came to where I was sitting and he just kissed me after he sat down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his muscular arms around my waist.

Logan started to intensify the kiss as he tasted my lips with his tongue and I lightly pulled his hair as I started lightly moan and gasp in between the kiss. Logan broke the kiss and I was breathing lightly heavy as I asked curiously as I flirted, "Are you always this charming?" Logan chuckled and said with a wolfish grin, "Only because I got you." I asked with a playful smile as I fidget with his dogtags, "Oh, you do?"

Logan chuckled and said gruffly after he kissed me briefly, "We better head home." I sighed and I paid the two bottle of beer as I said with smile, "Now, if only we can get Hank to go out with someone." Logan chuckled and said gruffly as he wrapped his muscular arm around my waist, "I'm sure one of your friends don't mind blue furry guys." I lightly laughed and I said with a smile as we got on the motorcycle, "I can think of one girl."

As we headed home, tonight was one of the best nights I had in a long time.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	13. BATTLE LINES

**Enjoy.**

Battle Lines

(Emily's POV)

I stretched out in my bed as I woke up. I looked at the clock and it said seven fifty am and I said with a smile, "Last night was great." I got up from my bed and brushed my teeth and showered with my cranberry and vanilla shampoo. I got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my naked body. When I looked in the mirror after drying my hair, the towel was hugging my hips and I said with a sassy smile, "This could make a man go wild."

After drying my body, I put on my light blue t-shirt with light brown baggy pants along with white tennis shoes. I put on the necklace and I put some of my hair over my shoulders. I left my room and I went downstairs to start breakfast. I sighed as I cooked the eggs and potatoes. I looked down to see another pair of hands helping me cook. I looked up to see Logan helping me cook and I asked with a playful smile, "Since you do know how to cook?"

Logan chuckled and said gruffly as he helped with cooking the ham, "I've learned how to take care of myself before I was with the X-Men." I said telepathically to the rest of the team, "_Everyone come down for breakfast_." Logan asked with his wolfish grin, "When did you learn how to cook?" I said with a smile as I finished cooking the eggs, "When I turned fifteen, my father always burned dinners and I got fed up with it."

I heard Cody come down the stairs and said with a smile as he eyed the food, "Alright, breakfast." I said with a smile as I handed my little brother the plates, "Set the table." I started to leave and Cody asked curiously, "Where are you going, sis?" I smiled at Cody then at Logan, "Getting Forge out of his workshop."

(Cody's POV)

I looked at my sister than back at Logan who had a small grin on his face. I asked seriously and curiously as I set the table, "What's with that grin of yours, Logan?" Logan said gruffly as he poured the food into individual plates, "Well, pup that is none of your business." I said seriously as I set the silverware, "Not when it involves my sister."

Logan sighed and he put the food filled plates down and before he walked away I warned seriously, "Logan, if you break her heart, I'll break you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Jaden's POV)

I woke up as I looked around to see Kitty sleeping next to me sighing as she cuddling up next to me. I groaned as I looked under the covers to see we both had clothes on. I sighed with relief and said under my breath quietly, "Thank god." I know Kitty wants me badly and I have to explain to her that if we do this…she'll be marked for life. That she will be mine for all time.

Kitty stirred and said with a sleepy smile as she lazily opened her eyes, "Good morning." I asked with an innocent smile as she rested her head on my bare shoulder, "How are you feeling?" Kitty said with a smile as she stretched her left arm in the air and rested her hand on my bare chest, "Pretty good. I almost had you though." I chuckled and I said with a smirk as I got out of bed, "That you did."

Kitty asked curiously with worry as she got out of bed, "When are we going to do it?" I sighed and I said with worry as I stuttered and getting dressed in black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, "Listen, Kitty there is…I…" Kitty said with an honest smile as she held my hands and to comfort me, "Hey…its okay. You can tell me." Before I could tell her what would happen to us if we did it, there was a knock on the door.

I sighed and Kitty said with a hopeful smile, "You can tell me when you're ready." Kitty slightly opened the door and saw Cody in the doorway as I hear him say with a smile, "Breakfast is ready." Kitty looked at me with a quick glance and said with a smile, "Okay, I'll be down there in a few." Cody said with a grin, "You better otherwise; Bobby will eat your share and my brother's."

Kitty closed the door and I said with a smile, "You better get dressed, love." Kitty smiled and then kissed me softly as I returned her kiss with equal passion. She pulled away from the kiss and said with a smile, "I'll meet you downstairs." Before I left the room I kissed her hotly and she lightly moaned and gasped. I broke the kiss and said under my breath huskily, "You are very tempting Miss Pryde." I left before I could release the animal within me.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

I looked around at the hanger and I asked, "Forge? You here?" Forge popped out of the Blackbird and asked curiously, "You called me?" I said with a smile, "Breakfast is ready, you better be down there before Bobby and Cody eat your share." Forge ran as quickly as he can and I lightly laughed. I looked around and I sat down on my knees and my sat on my feet. I took a deep breath and I said mentally, "_Draco_, _You and I need to talk_."

Draco came out of my body and asked seriously, "_What do we need to talk about_?" I said seriously, "When I felt your power, it was amazing and terrifying. I need to know what will happen to me." Draco said seriously and nobly as he sat down, "_There will be a battle that you cannot escape and you will be the only one who can stop the great evil that is to come_." I asked seriously as I looked into his purple eyes, "What evil?"

Draco said seriously, "_The evil is called the Phoenix and you will be the one to kill it_." I asked with worry, "Will the Phoenix be in someone? Like us?" Draco sighed and said seriously as he placed his claws on my shoulders, "_I do not know. I hope it will not come to that_." I sighed and Draco disappeared back into my body leaving me with worry. I knew I had to do something about this but for right now I need to focus on how to control on how much I use of Draco's power.

I left the hanger and I bummed into Emma and she asked worried, "Emily, are you okay?" I said with a smile, "I'm okay, I was just meditating." Emma raised her eyebrow and I use my telepathy to make shield around my mind. Emma asked seriously and angrily, "After all this time you still don't trust me?"

I said seriously with anger, "After what you did to me…after what you tried to do…I still don't trust you. If you ever betray the X-Men, Frost…Logan will be the least of your problems."

I left her with that warning and I looked at the glass to see Jean following me and I was a little frightened as I started to run. But Jean kept following me and I bumped into someone as I heard Logan's voice, "Emily, you okay?" I looked back and Jean was gone. I wrapped my arms around Logan's torso and held him tightly. Logan tilted my head and he was trying to figure out what spooked me.

I could hear Emma's footsteps and Logan glared at Emma and snarled, "What did you do?" Before Emma could speak, I said quietly, "Emma did nothing Logan. Just a bad memory." Logan glared at Emma and he put his right hand on my waist as we walked away. We went to his bedroom and he asked quietly, "What did you see?" I said worried and softly, "I saw a woman…she was crying…blaming me for everything."

Logan held me tightly and said gruffly and huskily as he tilted my chain, "It'll be okay. I'll help ya anyway I can." I then kiss Logan softly and he returned the kiss with equal passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands roamed my upper and lower back. I sighed and lightly moaned as he pulled me closer to his muscular chest.

I was losing myself to this man as I lightly touched his muscular chest with my soft hands. He growled as he pinned me on his bed with both of his rough hands and I felt helpless against him. I lightly breathed slowly as he leaned in looking at me with those…did I see lust in his eyes? I lightly gasped as Logan nipped and bit my neck as he growled.

I lightly sighed and moaned in between as I felt Logan's rough hand on my upper left thigh traveling upwards and I lightly gasped as my eyelids closed. Logan stopped what he was doing and I asked worried as he looked at me with the lust gone from his eyes, "What's wrong?" Logan said gruffly as he moved away from me, "It's nothing." I said softly with worry as I placed my hand on his rough hand, "Logan…"

Logan looked at me and said gruffly, "I was about to take you and make you mine. I just…" I place my hands on both of his cheeks and said softly with a smile that made him lose his guard, "It's okay. I can wait till you're ready." Logan sighed and asked gruffly with a wolfish smile as he rested his forehead on mine, "How do you put up with me?" I lightly laughed with a smile and said softly, "Because I work with the best."

Logan chuckled and said gruffly as he lifted me up from his bed, "Come on, everyone is waiting." I smiled knowing that everything was going to be alright…as long as I stood by Logan's side.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Later at night after dinner, Logan asked gruffly with a smirk before he went into the Danger Room, "You sure you don't want a round with me?" I said with a smile as I headed upstairs on the elevator, "Maybe next time." As I got off the elevator I heard Bobby asking as he stirred the bowl, "So Kitty you wanna get a bite to eat?" Kat said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm dating Jaden, Bobby."

Bobby said sheepishly as he put his hands together, "Right. What I mean is…" Before Bobby could answer I heard Rouge's voice, "Where's Logan?" I sighed and went into the kitchen and Kitty said under her breath annoyed, "I hope he's fixing the locks on this place." Rouge said worried and seriously, "It's important. I need to talk to him."

I said seriously and angrily with my arms crossed my chest, "Let me clarify what Kat means: You're not welcomed here, Rouge." Rouge said seriously with worry as she walked towards me, "Emily, the Brotherhood works for Magneto and I just found out that they're making their move tonight against the X-Men." I sighed and said seriously and angrily, "Give it a rest, Rouge."

Rouge said seriously and worried as she raised her hands, "Listen to me. Something else is going on. Quicksilver didn't know at all but Magneto is planning something big." I said seriously annoyed as I grabbed her wrist to drag her down in the subbasement, "Okay, you wanna keep crying wolf? Then come on." Rouge protested as she struggled to get free, "Emily!"

I left Bobby and Kat to leave them in their debate as I brought Rouge to the prisoner containment cell and Rouge still protesting, "Emily! Emily!" I threw her into the cell and I placed my hand on the scanner and I heard Logan asked gruffly and seriously, "What's going on here, Emi?" I moved out of the way so Logan could see Rouge.

Rouge said seriously with care and worry after the glass door shut on her, "I'm trying to help you." Logan said angrily as he glared at Rouge and I went to his side, "I remember the last time you helped us Rouge. That didn't work out so well." Rouge explained seriously, "I had to side with the Brotherhood. That day when they approached me…I took memories from Toad. He knew something was in the works but that's all he knew. I needed to get closer."

Logan said angrily and gruffly as I watched them argued, "I've should've been on it." Rouge said huffily with a comeback, "And I've should've more reasons to trust you." Logan said gruffly as he walked away, "Well, until your story checks out you're staying right here." Rouge called out seriously with worry as I followed Logan, "Logan! Emily!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Draco came out of my body and asked seriously, "_What if Rouge is telling the truth this time_?" I sighed and I asked annoyed as I sat on the couch in the living room, "You're not gonna be my conscience are you?" Draco said seriously, "_And you are no puppet_. _Does something in your heart tell you that Rouge might be right_?" I sighed and Draco was right at some point. I said annoyed as Draco went into my body with a smile, "I must be out of my mind."

I suit up in my uniform and went to see Rouge, when the doors opened Rouge asked as she tried to make me out from the shadows, "Who's there?" When she saw me and said seriously and worried, "Emily…you're a telepath. Read my mind, you'll see I'm telling the truth. They're coming." I read her mind but still her mind was a jumble of puzzle pieces but I think I somewhere in my heart she was telling the truth.

I walked away and headed up. Logan asked gruffly as I saw him in the doorway, "What'd you find out?" I sighed and explained seriously, "Rouge's mind is nothing but a jumble of puzzle pieces…but I think she might be telling the truth this time, Logan." Logan asked seriously as he walked towards me, "What makes you think this she is?" I explained seriously with my arms crossed in front of my chest, "I don't know but my heart's telling me she is."

I asked seriously as Logan put on his cowl, "Change of heart about her story?" Logan explained gruffly and seriously, "Rouge ain't stupid. She had to know on how we would react but she came anyway." Hank, Ororo, and Emma got suited up and Logan said seriously as we walked into the living room, "Listen up, we're gonna…" Logan asked seriously and annoyed as we saw the rest of the team not in their uniforms, "Why aren't you guys geared up?"

Cody asked in disbelief, "You can't tell me you believe her? Not after..." Logan growled and said seriously and gruffly as he got into my little brother's face and before he unsheathed his adamantium claws, "One I told you to get ready so you should be ready and two: if those Brotherhood clowns wanna mess with us…we'll go after them." Emma came in the living room and said seriously when Logan sheathed his adamantium claws, "Wait…we won't need to…they're here."

I saw Quicksilver grabbed Emma's arm and slam her into the marble pillar and said with a smirk as he looked down at Emma, "Take out the telepath first: check." I growled and I did a roundhouse kick to his torso and I grabbed his skull and slammed him against the opposite pillar. I said with a smirk as I looked down at Quicksilver, "Take out annoying Brotherhood scum: check." The whole room began to shake and Cody said as he tried to steady himself, "Sis stop it." I said seriously as the miles of dirt came crashing on us, "It's no me that's doing this."

The rest of the Brotherhood came in and the light blue skinned woman asked as she looked around, "Where is Pietro?" I said seriously and angry as the rest of the team got out of the dirt, "Taking a dirt nap." The tubby guy called Blob went after Bobby, Kat, and Cody as Bobby used his ice powers to make a block of ice to incase his head. Ororo took down Avalanche with her lightening storm but the woman with the laser guns shot at her but she made powerful winds to block her attacks.

I yelled seriously as I helped Jaden out of the dirt, "Scott, look out!" But it was too late the woman with the guns fired at Scott's red sunglasses and they went flying and Toad caught up green gunk and aimed it at Scott's glasses so that he couldn't reach them. Toad then teased Scott as he jumped around and pushed him down as I ran towards him to help Cyclops, "What are ya gonna do now? Can't risk hurting…"

Scott opened his eyes and blasted Toad sky high but he couldn't stop as I yelled seriously, "Scott close your eyes! You'll hurt the team!" I saw Cody trying to wake up Emma as he said worried and lightly shook her, "Emma! Emma, wake up." I saw Logan coming out of the rubble and Quicksilver was about to slam into Cody as Logan yelled, "Werewolf move!" Cody stepped back one step and Quicksilver slammed into the marble pillar again.

I yelled seriously with worry as I saw Blob about to cannonball Logan, "Look out!" It was too late but I knew Logan would be okay and hopefully that all that weight won't crush him. I still had to deal with Scott as did the rest of the team. I flew and grabbed his shades as I dodged his optic blast.

He hit Avalanche but almost hit Ororo and Bobby. But Scott covered his eyes but I heard the light blue skinned woman coming out of the rubble. She aimed her gun at me and the rest of the X-Men surrounded her and Cody said with a smirk, "Nobody is that lucky, hun." Rouge placed her hand on her shoulder and said sadly, "Dom…don't." Dom aimed her gun at Rouge and said seriously and hurt, "We all choose sides Rouge."

Rouge touched Dom with her bared hand and took her out by absorbing her powers. To me Rouge was back with the X-Men. I walked towards Scott and said honestly as I handed him his red sunglasses, "Here." Scott said with a slight smile, "Thanks." Scott kept his eyes shut and he put oh his shades as we heard Emma said annoyed, angry, and in pain as she held her nose, "My nose. I think Quicksilver broke my nose."

Jaden said seriously as he looked at the Brotherhood, "Let's dump this trash at the corner and call the MRD on them." I said seriously with my arms crossed, "Rouge was right this was all a diversion." We heard Forge's voice yelling as we looked at him, "Guys! Something's happening. You should see this." Cody walked up to him and asked angrily and annoyed, "And where the hell were you?"

Forge made a sheepish grin and I said seriously, "You can kill him, later. Forge lead the way."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The TV announced that the MRD facilities were being attacked by mutants and Logan said seriously as he observed the situation, "It was a diversion. Magneto wanted us out of the way so he can takedown the MRD." Forge said honestly as he switched to the MRD main base, "Only the central facility hasn't been attacked yet." Cody asked curiously, "Wait…Magneto just took out the MRD…isn't that a good thing?"

I said seriously as I leaned back on the steel wall, "Yeah, but don't think for a second that Kelly is gonna lay down for this." Hank said seriously with worry, "Which Magneto will finally get what he wants: War." Ororo said with hope and seriously, "And thanks to the Professor we've seen where that war leads." Logan asked annoyed as he looked at my little brother, "Now you wanna get ready?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Jaden's POV)

The rest of the team and I got suited up and headed for the mission and we took the Blackbird to head out for the MRD main base of it's anti-mutant activities and saw a giant fireball coming towards us. I yelled serious with worry, "Incoming!" Hank turned the jet around and we headed to where that fireball was heading. Soon as the fireball landed so did we. The X-Men came out to see the crater and Ororo said seriously with worry, "Oh, this is bad."

I looked down to see Juggernaut out cold and said seriously, "Yeah, its Juggernaut." Cody asked worried with fright, "Wait a minute…Juggernaut? As in the unstoppable Juggernaut? The totally invaluable Juggernaut?" Hank said seriously as he pointed out that fact, "That be the one." Kitty asked curiously, "So what could've done this to him?"

We all heard a somewhat of a T-Rex mixed with a Godzilla roar and my sister pointed out dryly and sarcastically as the red glowing monster coming out the MRD building, "Judging on that roar and that fifty feet glowing red monster about to come our way I say that would be it."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

We saw the glowing red monster thrashing the city and the MRD. Logan said seriously as he pointed at Emma, "Frost, go up in the Blackbird with Forge and Werewolf and shut that thing down. Keep us in telepathic contact." Logan said seriously as he looked at Jaden, "Hank, Rouge, Kitty, and Jaden protect the crowds." He then continued seriously as he looked at the rest of the X-Men, "Ororo, Emily, Summers, and Drake you're with me." Bobby asked seriously, "What are we doing?" Logan said seriously and gruffly as he unsheathed his adamantium claws, "Guess."

Ororo used her wind powers and lifted Logan and Bobby made an ice bridge for Scott and him to slide on. I said under my breath seriously and annoyed as I flew, "Yeah, no pressure."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Cody's POV)

I could Logan asked mentally, "Are you reading this thing Frost?" As Forge flew the Blackbird and behind them in my werewolf form. Emma said seriously as she had her hands on her head, "No. It's very odd…as if there's static in it's mind." Forge said with a slight grin amazed, "Wow, so you couldn't read Emily's mind and now this. I thought you were…"

Emma scowled at Forge and Forge asked sheepishly, "Did I say that out loud?" I asked seriously and angry, "Do you want your butt kicked by Emma?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Emily's POV)

I flew to see where the source was and Logan was dropped and he sank his claws into the creature but no effect and I said with unimpressed and dryly, "Okay that was lame." Logan said gruffly as I saw what he was seeing, "It's just a kid." The little girl blasted Logan and I yelled seriously with worry as I dove for him, "Wolverine!" I caught him in the nick of time before he fell to the ground but I didn't have time to save the civilians below me.

Luckily Jaden saved them and I yelled with a grin, "I owe you one." Jaden gave me thumbs up and left to save the rest of the innocent lives. I put him down and Rouge ran towards us as she yelled for us, "Logan! Emily!" Logan said gruffly and seriously as Kat ran towards us, "It's a girl. It's a little girl up there." Kat said dryly and seriously annoyed, "Yeah a little girl that's trashing the city."

This girl had tremendous power and I knew what she was going through as she continued to wreck the city. We heard Emma speaking telepathically, "_I've broken though the static_._ Her name is Tilde_. _Juggernaut has placed a device on her causing her to lash out_. _She can't stop_, _you have to remove the device_." Kat said seriously as she ran, "I can get through." Logan yelled seriously with worry, "Pryde, no. Jaden stop her!"

Kat phased through my brother and Jaden chased after her to stop her but Tilde's power ricochet Kat and threw her against my brother causing them to K.O. Logan placed his hands on my shoulders and said seriously, "Emily I want you and Rouge to get out of here." I said seriously and stubbornly, "I won't leave you here, Logan." Logan said seriously, "I want you to lead the X-Men if we don't make it, Emily."

I couldn't believe what Logan said seriously as he looked at the both of us, "Find Nightcrawler, Angel, any of the X-Men you can. We'll try to hold it." Logan then briefly kissed me before he left and I said under my breath seriously, "Sorry, Logan. But time to disobey again." I looked at Juggernaut and Kat and then looked at Tilde. I asked seriously and curiously, "Rouge, are you up for something dangerous and stupid?"

Rouge made a smirk and said, "I'm up for anything." I said seriously, "I need you to absorb Juggernaut's power and Kat's power to do this." Rouge nodded her head and after she absorbed the powers and she asked seriously as she put on her glove, "Okay now what?" I said seriously as I started to run, "Follow me."

Bobby and Scott were doing their best to keep it delayed and Rouge and I ran passed them and Bobby asked seriously with worry, "Rouge, Emily, what are you…?" Rouge put her hands up and I held onto her arm and Rouge said strenuously as the glowing red monster foot was trying to crush us, "You might wanna move." The rest of the X-Men moved and Rouge and I phased through the energy as we swam to where Tilde was at.

Rouge got the device off her neck and crushed it like it was a bug. Tilde said with worry, "I can't stop. Please…Please help me." I said seriously as I looked at Rouge, "I got this, go." Rouge was about to protest and I said with a smile, "Trust me." Rouge nodded her head and left and I said with a smile, "It's gonna be alright."

I held her in my arms and I started to sing angelically as I rocked her in my arms.

_~There's a song that's inside of my soul~_

_~It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again~_

_~I'm awake in the infinite cold~_

_~But you sing to me over and over and over again~_

Draco came out of my body and surrounded the monster that Tilde was making slowly.

_~So, I lay my head back down~_

_~ And I lift my hands and pray~_

_~To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours~_

_~I know now you're my only hope~_

Cody said softly as he looked up, "I know that song…"

_~Sing to me the song of the stars~_

_~Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again~_

Tilde looked at me and started to yawn softly.

_~When it feels like my dreams are so far~_

_~Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again~_

Draco rested his enormous head on the monster's shoulder and closed his eyes as the monster slowly disappeared.

_~So, I lay my head back down~_

_~ And I lift my hands and pray~_

_~To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours~_

_~I know now you're my only hope~_

I didn't notice that Logan was in awe by my singing until I saw him below me.

_~I give you my destiny~_

_~I'm giving you all of me~_

Cody said in awe as he saw the monster disappearing, "I remember now…"

_~I want your symphony, singing in all that I am~_

_~At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back~_

I looked down at Tilde who was almost asleep as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

_~So, I lay my head back down~_

_~ And I lift my hands and pray~_

_~To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours~_

Tilde's eyelids were growing heavy and slowly fall asleep as I sang.

_~I pray, to be only yours~_

_~I know now you're my only hope~_

I then carried her in my arms and the monster vanished in a bright white light nearly blinding everyone.

_~hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh~_

When I flew down she woke up startled and Tilde asked curiously as she looked at me, "Who…who are you?" I looked over my shoulder and the rest of the X-Men joined us and I said with an honest smile as she started to fall asleep again, "We're the X-Men."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Morning broke at the Mansion and I looked at Cody who was playing tag with Tilde and the rest of the X-Men with a smile. I saw Logan coming towards me unhappy and I asked, "What's wrong?" Logan sighed and said gruffly and seriously, "Magneto got what he wanted. Kelly is preparing for war. Face it Emi…I'm no leader." I smiled and I asked as Logan saw what I was seeing, "Tell me what you see Logan."

Logan sighed and said gruffly with grim, "I see a war coming for us." I said with a smile and with hope, "I see much more. You've resembled the X-Men, you've rebuilt the school, and we just might've changed the future a bit." I saw Tilde tagging Cody with a smile and I said as I wrapped my left arm around his waist, "Even if it's one small life…it counts as success."

Logan chuckled and asked with a wolfish grin, "By the way, when did you learn how to sing?" I said with a smile as I leaned on his muscular chest, "Took five years of it…I figure the only way to pay the bills was through my talents." Logan chuckled and said with a playful smirk, "You defiantly have talent." I smiled at him and I lightly kissed him as he returned with the same passion. I knew from that day forward that this was only the beginning.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	14. STOLEN LIVES

**Enjoy.**

Stolen Lives

(Emily's POV)

It was four or five in the morning and I was with Logan sleeping on top of the covers as I heard the phone rang and I mumbled sleepily, "I got it." I said sleepily to the cell as I rubbed my left eye, "Hello?" The altered voice said on the receiving end, "Kristy Nord is in danger." I woke up to that and asked seriously and suspiciously, "Who is this?" The line hanged up and I looked at Logan who was still sleeping and I had to do this on my own for once. I got dressed and head to the communication room.

I called Kristy and waited for her to pick up. Kristy picked up and I could hear happy, "It's good to hear your voice." I said with a smile as I saw her on the screen, "It's good to hear you too, Kristy." I then said concerned, "Listen, I want you to lay low for a bit in a couple of hours. I'm coming up." Kristy asked concerned, "Why? What's wrong?" I sighed as I looked at my cell and said concerned, "I don't know yet. I just need to check things out is all."

Kristy said on the other line, "All right but you should know as anyone I can look out for myself." I chuckled nervously at what she said and those who don't what I'm talking about Kristy Nord was the one who was in a Hulk-like rage demanding who killed her father both out of Logan and I, it's also I found out who murdered my mother was Sabertooth. I said with a slight nervous laugh, "Don't remind me. I'll see you in a bit."

I turned off the communications machine and sighed as I went to the hanger to get the Blackbird and Forge saw me as he asked, "Going somewhere, Emily?" I sweated a little and knowing Forge was a big mouth I had to lie. I lied with a small smile, "I going to borrow the Blackbird for a bit to visit Kristy, a friend of mine and she invited me to a horseback riding." Forge smiled and said as he waved at me, "Have fun." I waved bye as I took off in the jet.

I sighed and said nervously then scared after I got changed in my X-Man uniform, "I just hope Forge doesn't tell Logan where I'm going if he knew…he kill me and he's my boyfriend." When I landed the jet, I went to the cabin as I looked down as I said in disbelief with my eyes widen, "No…"

Her home was destroyed and I couldn't believe that someone would just take Kristy away like that. I sensed someone here and I turned around and pinned none other than Mystique against an oak tree and she said monotone, "I told you she was in danger."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I demanded as I pinned her down hard, "Where's Kristy?" Mystique said seriously, "I don't have her." I asked angrily as I went close to her face, "Who does?" Mystique said as she looked at the thrashed aircraft, "It's pretty obvious isn't it? That's a Weapon X chopper." Weapon X…? Sabertooth called Logan Weapon X. I raised my eyebrow and asked seriously, "What do you know about them?" Mystique said seriously as she stared at me, "Only that they're in business turning mutants into weapons…" I demanded seriously, "And…?" Mystique continued, "And that's enough to be concerned to Magneto."

I asked seriously with my arms crossed, "If you're working for him, why did you call me for?" Mystique said seriously and honestly as she walked towards me, "Because if anyone can get her back…it's you." I said seriously as I walked away, "You're right. I'll handle it." Mystique asked me as she followed me, "How are you going to track them? They took her by air."

I said seriously, "They'll left a heat signature then that's all I need." Mystique said seriously, "If they follow protocol, they'll land at a safehouse. Once they leave it you'll never find them." I said annoyed as I got on the Blackbird, "You better tell me where this safehouse is." Mystique said as I stopped in my track, "Not unless I come with you."

I said angrily as I glared at her, "The last thing I need is help from one of Magneto's spies." Mystique said seriously as she glared at me, "The longer you wait, the less chance you'll have at getting to Kristy in time." She did have a point even though I didn't like her having her around after she ran off from our fight. I sighed and said annoyed, "Get in." To me this was a temporary truce but after I get Kristy back its rematch time.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I saw Forge in the hanger and asked curiously as I went into the hanger, "Where's the Blackbird?" Forge said with a grin, "With your sister she went to Canada to see Kristy." I heard a gruff voice, "Where is Emily?" I looked up to see Logan glaring and I whimpered out of fright and I thought that this is going to be scary.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I groaned out of pain as I saw memory flash of my father working on a young woman I couldn't see her face and Mystique asked as I rubbed my head, "You okay?" I said annoyed as I held onto the handles, "I'm fine don't need your help." Mystique said as she looked at the window, "You're still the same stubborn child." I was about to ask her until I saw the screen showing that the men who took Kristy was getting for a dogfight.

Mystique warned as she looked at the screen, "They're arming." I said seriously as I made a hard turn, "Hang on." The weapon fired and I groaned as I felt the vibrations shaking through the jet. I then steadied the jet fired the jet missile at them. I asked as I got out of the seat and head to the drop section of the jet, "Can you pilot?" Mystique said as she took the handles in her hands, "Of course." I said seriously as put my hand on lever, "Good pick me up later." Mystique asked curiously and confused, "Where are you going?" I pulled down the lever and said as the walk on dropped, "I need some air." I then flew and crashed into the carrier and knocked a few skulls around with my martial arts.

I then saw this guy in a yellow and grey suit as I walked to the container that had Kristy. I then noticed he had Kristy's hair color and said surprised, "Kristy's father! You're alive!" Kristy's father then banged his hand on metal and there was a kinetic purple energy glowing around it. I said with my hands up in defense, "Kristy's father you don't know what you're doing. You're under their control."

He didn't listen as he banged his hand on the wall and his power growing stronger and I said seriously and concerned, "The person you abducted…The girl in that tank there…She's your daughter!" I ducked on his first punched and got hit on his second and groaned in pain as I got up by flying and getting by the wall. I said worried and concerned, "Try to remember…you left behind a little girl!"

I said seriously and sadly as he walked towards me, "Logan was there!" Kristy's father picked me up and I said sadly and as tears were welling up, "Her name is Kristy…and because of Weapon X…she grew up without a father!" Kristy's father threw me out of the carrier and I flew but the memories were coming back and I yelled in pain as I fell.

_**I asked with a smile as I walked with my father, "Dad where are we going?" My father said with a smile, "To my workshop." When I went into his office a man with small round glasses looked at him and my father said with a small smile, "I'll be back Emily just stay here for a moment." My father left and I quietly followed him as my eyes widen in fear what they were doing to a man who was injecting him with metal. **_

_**The man with small round glasses looked at me and said seriously, "You'll be our new weapon…Project Aura."**_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Alex's POV)

I was stuck in a cell until Cornelius brought me to the Director and threw me on the other pad. The Director asked seriously, "What is your report?" Cornelius said seriously and annoyed, "I told you this would happen…Goddess is still after the girl." I chuckled and said with a weak smile, "That's my girl." The Director asked seriously and concerned, "What about the fall from the plane?" Cornelius said seriously then worried, "It won't even slow her down. Professor if she shows up at the safehouse…"

The Director interrupted him and said seriously and calmly, "Then that's as far as she gets. Relax, doctor. I'll be there shortly…and remember this will all be worth it once the girl's been…simulated." I said angrily as I got up, "Just the way you tried to do that to my daughter seven years ago." The Director looked at Cornelius and said seriously, "You know what to do with him." Cornelius threw me in the cell and said angrily as he left, "You're a traitor…" I laughed and said as I got his access key in my hand, "This traitor has a few tricks up his sleeve…"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I opened my eyes and saw a warehouse next to me and heard a noise but didn't what to make of it. I sensed Kristy and her father in the warehouse and threw the Weapon X guard through the window and I said seriously as I glared at Kristy's father, "I'm gonna have to crack your skull to get through your head."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I then get a ring from my cell as the Weapon X men fired their lasers at me as I hid behind a brick pillar. I picked up my cell and asked nervously, "Hello?" I heard Logan's voice on the line as he asked gruffly and a bit ticked off, "What the hell is going on, Emily?" I said seriously and concerned as I fired my fireballs at them, "I'll tell you later, Logan. Right now I need your help and just trace my cell signature. Bye."

I then cut the fire extinguisher with my stone blade. I silently took out one by one on those Weapon X guards and was electrocuted by them with their lightening sticks until one of betrayed them and turned out to be Mystique. She then said as I got up, "You've could've waited for me." I said annoyed and a bit ticked off, "You've could've catch me as I was falling out of that plane."

Mystique then transform into me as she said, "Let's makes this more interesting." We both fought together and I yelled as the truck left, "No!" I then was blocked by those guards and we took them out. I asked seriously as I walked off, "Where is the Blackbird?" Mystique said seriously, "In an abandon lot a half click south of here. But you don't know where they're going." I said seriously and angrily as I continued to walk off, "I've still got to try."

Mystique said seriously and concerned, "Wait…I know their destination." I asked annoyed and a bit ticked off, "And you didn't tell me this why?!" Mystique asked seriously and a bit angry, "If I did, would've taking me with you?" I said seriously and angry as I walked towards her, "No." Mystique said seriously, "Look, you're trying to save Kristy but I have my own orders. Magneto wants these people stopped."

I asked suspiciously and seriously, "How do you know so much about Weapon X?" Mystique sighed and said sadly and seriously, "Because I was one of them…as were you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Alex's POV)

I saw Cornelius running to Havoc and I tapped into their security as I saw the Director and Cornelius talking about Raven Darkholem with my daughter. I knew Raven would help my daughter but I'm running out of time and when the Director means evacuate it means destroy evidence. My little moon be strong…I'll atone my sin.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

Mystique explained seriously as we flew to the base, "We were a black ops unit called Team X. We did things…things I thought were right. But they weren't." I asked curiously and sadly, "Did I know you? Or Logan?" Mystique said sadly as she looked away from me, "Yes…" I asked curiously as I looked at the sky, "When did it go bad?" Mystique explained seriously, "When the Professor wanted more…he brought scientists Cornelius and Rose. They develop ways to enhance us."

I gasped and my eyes widen in shock and fear remembering being in a tank filled with purple goo as Mystique continued to talk, "Sometimes genetically…sometimes surgically." Could this Cornelius and my father enhance me in some way that I can't remember…? I asked curiously and seriously as I looked at my left hand, "What did they do to you?"

Mystique said seriously and then sadly as she looked away, "Nothing. I got away…but only because of the man I loved and a child who I cared about gave their lives to get me out." I asked sadly and concerned, "This has nothing to do with Magneto does it?" Mystique said sadly and angrily, "No…it's personal."

I heard the beeping sound saying incoming and I turned hard right and left to dodge the missiles. I managed to land and we got off I saw a figure in the smoke and saw Sabertooh as I glared at him as he said gruffly, "Far as you go daddy's girl." I said angrily, "You go look for Kristy and I'll get my revenge." Mystique ran off and Sabertooth snarled at me and lunged at me and we fought tooth and nail. Mystique looked at me and I said as I struggled with Sabertooth, "Just go! I'll hold him as long as I can just go!"

Mystique ran off and I hoped that she'll come back with Kristy.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Alex's POV)

I broke from my cell and headed for my research lab and took two video discs and I saw Raven in a bit of a pickle and I said with a grin, "Hi." I shocked him with my electric powers and I said with a grin, "Been a long time Raven." Raven said as she looked at me, "Atoning your sins I see." I chuckled with a grin and said, "Also to save Kristy."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

I got pummeled to the ground and growled out of frustration. Sabertooth said with a snarl as he blocked my attacks, "Nothing's changed." I shocked him with my electric powers and Sabertooth said as he pinned hard to the ground, "You're still too damn soft!" I coughed up blood as a few of my ribs cracked. Sabertooth chuckled and said as he put shackles on me, "Ain't really your fault though. I blame Mystique and your father." I pant out of pain as Sabertooth continued to talk, "You, Wolverine, and I were unstoppable till they joined the team."

I tried to get up and electricity went through my body as I screamed in pain. I coughed more blood and I saw the man from my memories as he said with a weapon in his hand, "Hello Goddess. Welcome home."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I walked slowly and was badly hurt I just hope Mystique got Kristy out. He lab coat guy said seriously, "Get to the transport Sabertooth. I'll deal our lovely agent." Sabertooth asked curiously and seriously, "What about Raven?" The lab coat man said seriously, "She's already apprehended." I then sensed it was the enemy but an ally. Mystique turned herself back and knocked out Sabertooth. I said annoyed and stubbornly, "I told you to go on without me."

Mystique said playfully with a smirk, "And look how that turned out." She pressed the button and the shackles were off and I saw my father as he said with a grin, "Now let's go save a young woman." I nodded my head and ran with them and saw an empty room with a tank and one my memories came to me as I saw a man being injected with metal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my father said seriously and quietly, "Emi…we have to go. In four minutes this place will be a crater in the ground." I nodded my head and followed them once more. I saw the security and lunged at them as my father and Mystique took them out one by one. I freed Kristy with my enhance strength and said seriously as I looked at my father, "Get her out of the building."

My father nodded as he took Kristy and I glared at the lab coat guy with those same glasses as I said angrily, "You…" A young girl who was fifteen came up to protect him, who had raven hair and pale eyes, she then unsheathed her own two adamantium claws and my eyes widen in shock in fear. The guy in the white lab coat said seriously, "No X23. This isn't the time." I demanded angrily and seriously, "What the hell did you do to her?" The guy said with a grin, "I merely ensured Wolverine's legacy, Goddess."

I looked back to see my father and Mystique knocked out and Kristy's father coming towards me. It didn't look good for me as I struggled to breathe as the guy with X23 continued to talk, "The answers are still frustrating and out of reach aren't they, Emily?" I had a flashback of my past as I run with Logan.

_**I said as I ran with James, "This way they're gonna kill her if they do this." I heard Raven calling us, "James! Emi!"**_

I shook my head and I said seriously and sadly, "I'm sorry to do this." I then shocked Kristy's father with my electricity as he screamed in pain and fell unconsciously. I heard Kristy gasped and when she woke up she saw her father. My father and Mystique got up and Mystique said in pain and sadly, "I'm sorry. We aren't gonna make it." I closed my eyes and used Draco's power to make a force field big enough to protect us as I groaned in pain.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I couldn't believe that I was in Canada with Logan and I said with as I smelled the air, "I can smell my sister we're close." Logan said gruffly and a bit angry, "I'll give her a talk first before her punishment." I just hope sis has a good explanation as I heard an explosion from far away and hope my sister wasn't in it.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Emily's POV)

After the explosion, I tied up Nord and Kristy asked curiously and concerned, "Did you know he was alive?" I said seriously and sadly as I finished tying up Nord, "Not till today. Kristy…he's not the same man you once knew. He won't know you." Kristy asked with little hope she had left, "Is there anything we can do for him?" I thought maybe Emma could help him and I said truthfully, "I don't know…we'll try."

I looked to see Mystique outside and remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**James and I saw Raven gonna get poured into that Tank as she yelled for us, "James! Emi!" We managed to get out and out of the base until Victor Creed stopped us as he snarled, "The opportunity of a lifetime and you both run from it?!" **_

_**James said truthfully and seriously, "Creed this is wrong." I said truthfully and concerned, "You can't force this on people." Creed snarled as he kicked James down, "Yes I can!" Raven and I managed to escape and James said as he struggled with Creed, "Don't wait for me! I'll find you! Go! Go!" We both nodded our heads and ran.**_

_**We then started to catch our breathes and I saw Creed as I put a force field up and yelled seriously and concerned, "Just go! I'll hold him as long as I can just go!" Raven nodded her head and I tried to hold off Creed.**_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I got off the jet and I said with tears streaming down my face as I walked towards my old teacher, "Raven…" Raven said angrily and seriously, "Don't…" I demanded through my tears, "Why didn't you tell me?" Raven explained painfully and sadly, "Because…the man and child who saved me…the man and child sacrificed themselves so I could get away…they're gone. They took them…" I demanded sadly through my tears and begged as my head hanged down, "And who were they…? The man and child…? Tell me…Please…I have to know…"

Raven said sadly as she lifted my face, "It doesn't matter…You can never be her again." Raven walked away and I fell on my hands and knees crying as I wailed. I didn't hear Cody calling out to me or Logan as they landed and rushing towards me. I barely heard Logan's voice and he asked as he looked at my father, "What happened to her?" My father said sadly as he saw brother worried, "She lost someone a long time ago…"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We took Nord to Emma after we arrived at the Institute and Kristy was by my side as we watched Emma working on his mind and Tilde was with Cody. Emma said sadly as she read Nord's mind, "I'm afraid his memories…like yours Logan." Kristy said sadly as she cried, "No…" I said with a strong heart, "It'll be okay Kristy." Emma then said with a smile, "Fortunately, it's not all terrible news. I was successful recovering some faint memories of you, Kristy."

When Nord woke up, I smiled and cried happily as Nord called out to his daughter's name. I then started to laugh and my father said with his hand on my shoulder, "It's good to have family." I said with a grin as I wiped my tears, "Yeah…no doubt about it." I then looked to see Logan making a small grin at me and I rushed towards him as I held him. I asked as I saw my father left, "Dad?"

My father said with a grin as he waved bye to us, "Take care of her Logan." I smiled and I thought even though I may regain some of my lost memories…it's the little things like a family that make them even better.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
